Overlord
by BadListener
Summary: Demons, Mortals, Human slavery. You can guess what this story might be about. Seme Lights, Uke Darks, Sadistic Yugi and others. Mature Adult content, No Flaming allowed. Graphic rape, Lemons, forced MPREG in the beginning.
1. The Seal

Summary: The gates of hell crumbled by an unknown force, Demons continuously flooded into the mortal world, taking over corrupted mind mortals. For quite some time the mortals were kept under slavery, worked to the bone till sun up till sun down, that is until a very few escaped underneath their masters noses, escaping to the underworld in search of a way to free their fellow mortals. Finding a book of magic, these few mortals conjured up the necessary items, chanting a spell that would grant them power that would be passed down through generation to generations to come. Once casted, seven rings formed around those seven different peoples fingers as those rings would grant them the power to wield magic, and banish those Demons back to where they came. The Demon Lord, now deep in the underworld would one day figure out some way to escape their eternal hell, though the seven mortals sealed the gates to hell, placing a seven layered seal on the door. One day, the demons shall rule over the mortals once more, but for now they shall wait, for the right time that is.

 **Warnings: Lemons later on(Rape), swearing, violence, Mpregs. Anything else will be told later on.**

Pairings: The normal pairings with the lights being the Seme while the dark's are the Uke, but no Heba or Yami in this one :( Though there will be Yugi and Atem.

 **Inspired by Chaos Twin of Destruction, Demonic Love.**

 **Read and Enjoy :)** No Flames allowed.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Seal

 **~Modern Day Egypt~**

After a long meeting the seven descendants, Atem, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Mana, and Mahad, walked down the halls towards the lounge. Once inside they all sat down, doors shutting by themselves.

Atem sighed, not even three months ago his father had passed away, passing his magic ring over to him. He was the youngest out of the seven with being nineteen.

It was the same for Seto, his father also passed on as he received his ring. Seto was a year older than Atem as these two were cousins. He was twenty.

All the others have had their rings for a few years now, yet they all knew what it felt like to lose someone they loved.

"Man, that meeting." Tristan groaned. Tristan was twenty-two.

Marik agreed "I don't get it!" He snapped standing up, slamming his hands down on top the table "Why are we supposed to go to the gates of hell to reinforce them! Why couldn't someone else just do it!" He snapped. Marik was twenty-one.

Mahad face palmed "We are the descendants for a reason Marik. Every generation has to go to the gates of hell to fuse their own magic with our ancestors. It hel-" Mahad was cut off my Bakura.

"It helps keep the seal intact for all the years to come. We get it Mahad, we literally just got done talking about it all. I don't think we need a run through of everything again." Bakura rehearsed, repeating most of what Mahad was going to say. Bakura was also twenty-one.

Mahad rubbed his temples "Well some people just don't like to listen that is all." Mahad was the oldest with being twenty-four.

Marik groaned "I will say it again if I have to. Atem and Seto will not have enough time to train. They both just got there's!"

Mana huffed "Will you all just shut up already! You all are sounding like the Council with how grumpy they always are, but then again, men will always be men." Mana was the second oldest with being twenty-three.

Everyone who had been talking shut up, some sweatdropping in the process.

"Geez, had any one of you been listening at the end of the meeting. They said that the seal has a few weeks to retch its breaking point. One of them said that Atem and Seto will be training for two days straight with one day of rest before we all go to reinforce the seal. Does this clear everything up for you all!" Mana exclaimed while picking up the TV remote, turning something else on that didn't involve bickering grownups "Atem! Seto! Get training. We are not going to fail this sealing just to be put under slavery again after a couple thousand millennium. I would not like to become pregnant by a Demon!"

With that the two stood up. They had forgotten that Demons loved impregnating mortals to their liking just to make more powerful Demons at their disposal.

Both of them ran from the room, going straight for the training grounds. They also didn't want to become pregnant by a Demon. Knowing that men were the most favoritable when it came to being impregnated by Demons.

* * *

In a sacred part of the woods in Central African rainforest, the gates to hell stood still, the seven layered seal slowly breaking off the door.

The Demon Overlord knew that the next generation of Mages and Magicians would soon be arriving to seal the door up tight once again, yet the Overlord had a plan.

Inside the gates of hell all the Demons moved in sink, ramming the door on the Overlords mark.

Outside on the mortal world, the door jerked harshly, shaking off more of the seal as they continued. After every minute the door shook, breaking the seal even more.

* * *

An entire day passed as well as one day's worth of training with each other.

Atem halted his movements, clutching his head in pain, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Atem's eyes were fully widened as painful agonizing screams escaped him.

"Atem! What is wrong. Speak to me!" Seto exclaimed.

Atem couldn't though, the pain was too much to handle.

Three of the Council members walked out onto the training grounds, one replying "He can not answer."

Seto looked up just as another Council member spoke "It appears that the Demons are trying their all once again."

Confused "I don't understand. How do you know that they are trying their hardest?" Seto pondered.

The last Council member to be with the small group responded "Atem's ancestor was the one who cast the spell on themselves. By doing so he gained the knowledge to see and hear that they are trying to break out. The pain he is feeling means how troublesome they are being in wanting out."

Seto nodded "Which means we have to go right now or we might be forced into slavery once again." He said aloud, helping his cousin to his feet.

The first Councilmen agreed "That would be wise. If not stopped right away, Atem will lose his strength with each passing moment."

In twenty minutes there was a small plane that could carry all seven of them, Mahad knowing how to fly a plane already.

Mana had been taking care of Atem. Atem groaning in pain at some points while Seto told the others why Atem became like this.

It would be a few hours before the seven retched the gate.

* * *

The Overlord growled. He could sense from the outside world that the seven were already on their way here "Ram that damn door harder! Those mortals will be here in a few hours from how fast they are flying!" Their Overlord shouted from his seat.

After a few minutes the man got off his throne, helping his people break down that seal. He himself did not want to spend another generation in this hell hole "Stand back everyone."

They all stopped pushing, taking a big leap backwards.

The man created an enormous ball of black magic in his hands, throwing it at the door which took a big jab out from the seal. He then began ramming once again as well as his people.

* * *

Once again Atem burst into screams, clutching his head. They were at least a good hour from the gate and that included walking on foot to the hidden gate. They just hoped that Atem could hold out for a little bit longer to cast the spell over the doors before passing out on them.

"Mahad, can't this plane go any faster!" Tristan exclaimed over the loud noise.

Mahad shook his head "No, any faster and we won't be able to get back home before it craps out on us. Just hang on Atem, we'll be there shortly, just hang on."

Once that hour passed all seven were standing on the outside of the broken seal. Atem was leaning against Tristan for support, beginning to chant while everyone else held their rings out in front of them.

" **I hereby send this dark force back whence it came!"**

* * *

On the inside the Overlord cursed, backing away from the door while holding his hands up in the air "Everyone, all together now. Send me all of your energy so we can finally be free from this wretched place!" He shouted as everyone joined their power with his own.

* * *

Back outside " **To do no evil bidding, to keep this world at peace from war and slavery. To always have a pure mind and heart, I place this seal upon these doors till now till the day I paAghhhhh!"**

The door exploded open, smoke flooding on out from its open doors. The seven had all been forced backwards, forced to lay on the ground before the newly revived angered Demons.

All Demons flooded outside the gate, swirling around in the sky above the mortals.

The Overlord as well as six others stood just outside the gate to hell. Stepping forwards the King crouched down, removing the ring from Atem's finger. The six behind their King did the same thing with the six laying on the ground, though the others put up more of a fight with their rings. Once gotten the Demons pinned the six mortals to the ground, making sure they didn't get in their Kings way.

Turning around the King as well as the other Demons held out their rings while the King spoke in the same chanting as did Atem moments ago " **I hereby send this Hell hole back whence it came. To do Evil bidding, to keep this world in unending wars and in slavery, shackled till they bleed from every limb. To always have a hatred towards the mortals who locked us away, an Evil mind and soul. I place this seal upon these doors till now till I say so myself. No mortal shall ever step foot behind these doors ever again. If they so do, they shall burn in Hell for eternity just as they did us!"** The King boomed with more venom that you could hear come from someone's voice. He was beyond pissed from all the years being locked away. The seven Demons slipped their rings onto their fingers, as the mortals ancestors stole the King's book to begin with.

Turning around the King once again crouched down, this time grabbing Atem by his shirt and hoisting him into the air, eyes level with one another.

Atem's friends became panicked for him, fearful for what that Demon might do to him.

"You also have something that belongs to me. I would like to have that back." The King demanded.

Atem kicked his feet as he hung a good ten inches from the ground "I-I don't kn-ow h-how to do tha-t y-et" Atem stuttered from fear and the lack of air.

The Demon smirked "I can help you with that." He stated lowering Atem's feet to the ground before placing his fingers against his forehead. A flash of red light engulfed Atem. He screamed for a minute, though that minute felt like forever for the other mortals as Atem's scream raised the hairs on the back of their necks.

The light subsided and the Demon dropped Atem to the ground, not needing his dead weight anymore.

What came out of Atem was a pure white ball of light, yet as it sat in the King's hand, it slowly turned pure black. Within seconds he breathed in the ball, storing it into his own brain for safe keeping.

Spinning around the King began walking away. The other six Demons released their holds on them all, following their Overlord away.

Seto slowly sat up, reaching a hand out for them to stop "Wait!" He shouted, but it was too late. The seven were gone and so were the Demons who flew in the sky.

Atem was still conscious, though he was slowly losing it as he thought ' _Why...Didn't he...Finish us...Off?'_ Atem then closed his eyes, not waking up for almost three weeks.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

I will only be uploading one of these chapters every first of the month since I already have two other stories that I'm working on. I apologize in advance for anybody's sadness for liking this story.


	2. Prisoners

Welcome back :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Prisoners

 _/Flashback/_

 _Once the seven had gotten back home, all ten Council members ran out to greet them "So, how did the reinforcing of the seal go. Any problems?" One Council member asked._

 _The group paled as Seto held a passed out Atem on his back._

 _The Council frowned "What happened?"_

 _Another Councilmen became panicked "Did the Demons get out! We're you too late in arriving?"_

 _Seven sets of hysteric laughter erupted from atop the Palace roofs. The King jumped down to the ground to join his new subjects "Oh come now. What makes you think that we are the same old Demons that took over many millennium ago before you sealed us away, hmm. Have you ever thought that we might have begun to change a little before that happened?" The King announced, motioning his friends to join him down below._

" _You see, after being closed off from the world for so long, I began thinking of somethings while we were away. Since last time I let you all wonder around with supervision and chains on, before seven of your people decided to escape, why not try this. You all being locked up inside the Palace, being sex slaves instead of working you to the bone?"_

 _The Council, the six who were still awake and other people who wandered outside to see what was going on gasped, beginning to run away._

 _The King smiled sadistically "Joey you can have that white haired one. Ryo can have the tall Brunette one. Malik can have his look alike. Duke you can have that guy with brown spike in front of his head. Odion, you may have that female. Ishizu, you can have that long brown haired man. Leave that look alike for me. Everybody else can have their own pickings! Have at it!" The King shouted, letting the six of the seven descendants hear him on purpose._

 _The King's friends leaped from where they stood from the ground, heading straight for the ones who their king had chosen for them._

 _Ryo pulled the unconscious Atem from Seto's back, tossing him to their King._

" _Hey! Be careful of him!" Seto shouted over the loud screams._

" _Why should I be careful? Is he the baby out of the seven of you." The King questioned them while their arms were being tied behind their backs. The King placed his look alike upon his shoulder._

 _Bakura nodded in response "He is nineteen while we all are at twenty or over twenty."_

 _He wore a blank expression, glancing at the kid from the corner of his eye before sighing "Well it sucks for him. I am not going to give him the easy way out like I gave him earlier. You all could have avoided this whole mess if you left some place else." The King said, turning towards the Palace to find the King's room and chain this kid up encase he woke up and ran away on him._

 _/Flashback End/_

* * *

Three weeks later Atem opened his eyes. He felt heavy yet he didn't have enough strength to sit up on his own.

Moving his arms he felt something cold and heavy around them, almost as if he had some kind of cuff on. He didn't remember having anything like that on before leaving for the gates of Hell.

It then hit Atem, bolting up in fear, yet something around his neck prevented him from doing that. Choking he was forced to lay back down. Coughing Atem slowly rolled over, glaring at the chain that hung there. He retched for the chain, beginning to tug at it with all the strength he had. For two minutes straight Atem tugged at that chain as well as the ones around his wrists.

The King sat in a comfy chain in the room, watching in humor. His smirk intensified as the mortal continued to yank at his chains. ' _It is about time he woke up. I was beginning to get bored. My people have had their own fun for the past three weeks. This will be interesting.'_ The King thought to himself. He stood up, purposely sliding the legs of the chair against the floor as they rumbled the floorboards. He then made his way over to the bed.

Atem stopped his tugging at the sudden noise. Violently shaking, Atem slowly turned his head towards the person in the room with him, eye going wide once he saw who it was.

The King smiled at the boy "Surprised to see me again." He asked.

Atem eventually sat up from laying on his side. Panicking he violently shook his head as he tried backing away from the Demon Overlord, yet his restraints restrained Atem from leaving the bed.

The King frowned, saddened that this human did not want anything to do with him. Like his fellow allies, their human slaves didn't want anything to do with them either.

He then smirked, curling the corner of his lip, eyes furrowed. Crawling onto the bed he crawled towards Atem.

Atem, scared for his own life, began tugging at the chains once again, this time more forceful as the chains chipped away at the wood.

Once close the King grabbed Atem by his collar, forcing him back down on the bed "You shouldn't be moving that much, you have been out cold for three whole weeks." He stated in an almost motherly tone, slowly inching closer to Atem's face.

Shocked Atem pushed the demon away, not believing his lies "There is no way that I have been sleeping for that long. The last thing I remember is you and your other demon friends walking away and leaving the seven of us alive. Before I passed out I wondered why you left us there, so why did you. Was it because you thought that we had already gone through enough hell as it was with being the only ones who could reinforce that seal after every generation, or that you do not have the guts to do it from being sealed away for thousands of ye-" Two hands halted Atem's oncoming words, choking him of his voice.

"My my, you talk way too much mortal, too much for your own good." Struggling "For starters, you have no IDEA why I decided to leave to alive so you have no RIGHT to know why. Secondly, when was the last time you were awake. It was about the fifth of January right. Three weeks have passed as it will soon be January twenty-seventh starting tomorrow." The Overlord glared down at the still struggling Atem.

Atem on the other hand would have passed out once more if this demon continued to choke him of his air, yet once the demon stopped talking, he let go. Gasping out Atem filled his lungs with air. The air burned as he did, but it was better than not breathing.

As Atem continued to gasp for breath, turning to the side while coughing slightly, the door echoing a loud knock.

"Enter!" The Overlord called, glancing at the door from the corner of his eye while still sitting across the mortals legs.

The door opened, the demon Ryo entering, along with the mortal his King had chosen for him, which was Seto.

Stepping into the room Ryo forced Seto to his knees before the King, though an annoyed remark was said without permission "You know, if you'd get up to speed with how this era runs, you wouldn't need a King to rule over you, and we wouldn't have to bow to someone who was raised in such high standards!" Seto said loud enough for the demons to hear.

Brow twitching Ryo punished him, punching his head towards the floor where he stayed for quite some time.

"Who's fault do you think that is! If your damn ancestors hadn't locked us away at that time, we would have already been caught up!" Ryo snapped, angered at his remark.

The King cleared his throat "Like he said, and what I said three weeks ago. We may have begun to change if we hadn't been locked away. For one, we could have helped out since we are already dead to begin with and can't be killed easily." He stated, returning his gaze to Atem still regaining his breath "What is it that you came here for?"

Ryo settled down "I have a little problem. The problem is this mortal." He clarified.

Full attention of Ryo now "It sounds like you would like a change." The King responded.

Nodding instantly "I would very much appreciate that."

Lost in thought for quite some time, long enough for Atem to recover, the King spoke "I remember someone else saying the same thing about a week ago. I think that was Joey, the tamer. Why don't you go ask him if he would like to trade with you for now. If you both can't get those two mortals to succumb to being in this new lifestyle, then I will step in and help. Other than that, you may go check in with the dog." He looked to Seto still laying on the floor, a small smirk on his face "You'll love him, he tends to torture his toys before fucking them. Watch out for all the hell hounds in his room, they might eat you alive at most." He said still smirking.

Ryo forced Seto to his feet, though the terrified expression he held told the King that his words had struck some kind of nerve. Within seconds, Ryo was gone from the room.

Sighing he went back to his own mortal, who glared at him from the corner of his eye, strands of hair falling into his vision.

"What's the matter, you don't like where I sent him?" He questioned "Or is it that I didn't finish you off once again?"

"Both...Seto is my cousin and you treat him like trash!"

"More so like dog food. Anyways your cousin will be Joey's problem, and just letting you know now. Your cousin will surely change his mind after his new Master is through with him."

Receiving more glares, the King ignored them "Anyways, you will have chores. You'll wash clothes, change sheets, clean the bathroom and both rooms as I will not be sleeping with you encase you somehow try stealing this ring back from me while I sleep. You will go everywhere I go until I feel the need to trust you to stay put in this room. Starting tomorrow there will be another demon watching you until I get back, you'll start cleaning then while I'm gone." Rubbing his head "Something you also might want to know, when you were out I stated to that council of yours and your friends that every mortal will be shackled inside this building, and other buildings being sex slaves."

Atem didn't like that one bit "WHAT! Why would you do that! What about going outside!" Atem exclaimed.

"If you behave. The truth is, everything comes down to you in the end weather you and all the other mortals can see the sun again."

"Why only me?"

Smiling mischievously "You don't deny that your ancestor was the one who casted the spell over the others ancestors, correct?"

"No"

"Then it is natural that you are the one to take responsibility for your fellow mortals."

Grumbling Atem turned his head away.

The Overlord chuckled, crawling off Atem as he went to go sit back on the chair from earlier "Mortal" He called getting his attention "You must be quite hungry by now." He asked.

With that his stomach growled loudly. Blushing he sat up quickly, this time being careful of the metal collar around his neck, hiding his face from the demon.

Laughing "Well hold out for a few more hours, I'll have dinner sent up later." He said looking to the fireplace to his right.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, well not complete silence since Atem had been tugging at his restraints around his wrist once again. After those minutes passed he stopped, scratching his head in frustration. Out of curiosity he asked "What is your name?"

Raising a brow "You of all people want to know my name. Pfft, why do you want to know such a thing anyways."

Shrugging, still gazing down at his wrists "You seem to be stuck on calling humans mortals. I just wouldn't want to call you Overlord or Demon all day long."

Silence overcame him until "You do not have the right to know that name. The trust level between the two of us has not increased!"

Atem was defeated for the time being, releasing an exhausted breathe.

Before forgetting "Before I forget to say this. You fuck up once." He paused as Atem forced his attention onto the demon "Your ass will be mine." He clarified.

Sweatdropping with a large gulp, he nodded in understanding ' _At least he is giving me a chance. I mean this is the King of Demons I'm dealing with. Who knows what he'd do to me if I fucked up.'_ Atem thought to himself. He calmed down once the demon went back to his fire, continuing to be silent until he called for dinner to be brought to the room.

Of course Atem had stayed bound to the bed, so his food was placed on a tray and placed on the bed next to him.

Once finished the demon placed the tray of dishes in the hallway outside the doors.

After that the King let Atem shower as he placed different clothes out for him, placing these by the sink for him to change into once finished.

As Atem showered he also changed clothes for bed. By the time he finished changing, he heard the shower turn off.

Walking back into the other room he waited for Atem to step out into the room. A couple minutes later Atem emerged, towel hanging from his head and shoulders, wearing the PJ's that the demon had chosen for him.

Right when Atem came out, the demon instantly pointed towards the bed.

Silently exhaling Atem went to the bed after fully drying his hair and tossing the towel into the basket that he would be cleaning tomorrow.

The King had only clasped the collar around Atem's neck and the ankle chains, but not the wrists.

Questioning him he received a response "You'd like to move around wouldn't you. It was fine when you were asleep, but now you are awake. Those chains will drive me insane at night. I could tell that you don't like to be chained up just by listening to you for all that time. Having two chains off will be enough to keep you silent through the night for quite some time." The demon said, flicking the lights off, the fire still being lit as it would go out in a few hours. The demon then entered back into the other room where he had been sleeping for the past three weeks, door closing tightly behinds him.

Exhaling ' _This might take a while to get used to, especially someone who doesn't like to talk about his own name.'_ Atem thought once more, deciding to lay down. He had already begun to feel tired from everything that had gone down just these passed few hours. Yawning Atem closed his eyes, the warmth of the fire and the hot shower he had taken overwhelmed him, and soon he was out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Example

Sorry for the late upload. Was finishing up the last of this chapter.

If you don't like RAPE then skip the bold **Rape start here and end here**.

Enjoy for those who will.

* * *

Chapter 3: Example

Two months ago, Atem had begun his chores that were assigned to him the day he had woke.

Ever since then, Atem had done everything the King told him to do from his chores to being near him everyday as the King watched him from afar, waiting for when he fucked up.

About a week ago, the King came to the conclusion that his mortal could be trusted to some extent, beginning to leave him in the room, still shackled, though he could roam around the room and do what he wanted, but after he finished his daily chores.

* * *

~Lounge~

The seven demons gathered in the lounge. The demon's slaves, accepts Atem, are chained and sat near a wall where they could be seen.

Almost all of the humans in the room were bruised from head to toe with mild cuts running down their bodies.

Seto was still sustaining large cuts on his arms, legs and back. He also held a small fever from infection kicking in, but for the most part Seto was still with them all.

Mana was the only one, besides Atem, who looked semi normal, just a few small bruises on the sides of her face that can barely be seen from her skin tone.

Bakura, Marik and Tristan were only bruised with mild cuts since their demon Masters were involved in torture, and hunting with the hell hounds.

Mahad, being the only one with a female demon Master was difficult, the way she ordered things from him was unbearable even for him. She also had another demon friend, male obviously, who joined in on her needs. A painful three way for Mahad the very first few days after that seal had been broken.

As the humans whispered to themselves quietly, the demons talked about specific things.

"Sire, could I ask you something real important?" Duke questioned.

The King pulled his head back into the room from the window, closing it before leaning against the wall. A small grunt of acceptance signaled Duke to continue.

"You know it has been three months since we got out of Hell right. So why are you still holding back from taking your mortal slaves virginity."

Malik, Odion, Ishizu, Joey and Ryo agreed with Duke on that one.

Smirking "I'm waiting for the right time." He said, the humans eyes widened at that statement "Besides, I gave him a warning that if he fucked up once, then he'd be in for some pain. As you can tell, he has been a good slave for now." The King walked back to his seat at the table.

"You six know me more than any other demon that I will go easy on weaklings to some extent, but if weakling pushes the subject further on why I went easy on them, then they will suffer some consequences."

The group nodded in understanding, finally knowing what their king was planning for him mortal, though there was another thing that was unsaid.

* * *

~With Atem~

Atem sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. The chains around his wrist had seriously begun to dig their way into his wrists.

Atem had a little while ago, just finished up cleaning the room for the day as he had done the laundry earlier this morning.

Exhaling he rested his head down on top his bed, finally being able to take a break. Atem, lost in thought, questioning himself to why his Master decided to keep him in the room since this week had started. He wondered if he had done something wrong and this was some sort of punishment, but then again, wouldn't he had taken him if he had in fact done something he wasn't suppose to do.

Exhaling once more, Atem dropped what he had been thinking. If he thought too much more on why his Master left him here, his head would explode from a major headache.

Staying in his place, Atem continued to stare up at the ceiling, thin curtains surrounded the bed.

Lost in thought ' _I don't get him.'_ Frustrated, he scratched his head ' _I do everything he says, but he always has those same two expressions plastered on his face. All he does is smirk and or hold a straight face when around me.'_ Letting out a sigh ' _I just don't get him, it is like he wants me to snap and try to escape.'_ A moment more of silence ran through his head.

Growling out loud he rolled himself to the side, frustration evident in his mind "Why does everything fall towards me. I get that my ancestor was the one to make us have this magic today, yet it sucks that I am the only person to be watched for this." Standing up, Atem went for the window. Releasing a breath he rested his chin on his palm on the window sill.

Continuing to sigh throughout the many minutes in the past hour, Atem thought of many other things that could have been the reason for his Master leaving him alone. While thinking, Atem stare out the window, looking aimlessly out it for anything that became interesting to him. He could watch TV, but then he's risk the chance for shows to show him ways that his Master would punish him and he did not want those pictures running through his mind.

Forgetting the TV, Atem spotted something odd sneaking around in town. Curious Atem grabbed the binoculars, looking out towards that sneaky figure. After a few moments, Atem dropped the binoculars, acting on instinct.

* * *

~Back in the lounge~

"My lord, continuing with the matter of your slave." Ishizu said "When will you plan to impregnate him?" She asked.

Releasing a breath "I don't know as of yet. It may be years from now for all I know. It all depends on him weather he does not fuck up. Depends on what he does that pisses me off to an extent." A pause "Since I am King I am the only one who can impregnate anyone without using that seal of inpregnating."

Joey agreed "Speaking of that seal, a handful of people have been waiting for acceptance to use that."

"They don't need permission, just make sure they really want children before they start. Also if they need help with placing the seal then let me know, I know a few knock out serums from the past to give to their slave." The King informed.

"Cool, I'll let them know as soon as I see them." Joey replied.

Before the demons could continue their conversation, the doors bursted open. A demon from town stormed in with a struggling Atem screaming "You got it all wrong!"

"Silence mortal!" The demon snapped while looking Atem's way, turning back to his King "My lord, your slave and another slave had been sneaking around town for a while now. I caught them before they could do anything." The demon stated while tugging Atem forwards.

Eyes narrowing the King stood up, making his way over to his slave.

"You made a mistake, I wasn't trying to escape. I was only trying to stop the other guy from sneaking around town!" Atem snapped, proving that he wasn't guilty.

A hand grabbed Atem's collar, yanking him forwards. The next thing he knew was that he had been slammed down, back first, onto the table. Anything that had been on top of the table was now on the floor.

Gathering his wits together Atem looked down at the position he was now in. Everything below his waist was hanging off the table, ass resting on top the King leg while his own legs spread apart to each side of the others hips.

Paling, Atem gulped looking into his enraged dark Amethysts eyes. Atem had never seen such hatred for humans since he had been his slave.

Growling venomously the doors swung shut with a loud bang, alerting nearly every demon who was in the Palace.

Hissing "How hard is it for you to follow my orders! I give you an easy task, a task a child could fulfill and you can't even do that! I mean I know mortals are weak beings to begin with but still, you could at least do as I say! For two months I have not trusted you, that is until last week. I thought you could be trusted and that you wouldn't run off, so I left you alone in the room. I left you because I truly believed that you were different from any other mortal...I thought wrong. In fact I should not have thought that at all!...YOU! Sneaking around town with another mortal will be the last time any mortal shall see the light of day AGAIN!"

Atem's jaw dropped, his hands tucked tightly to his chest, clutching his shirt.

The entire room went silent. The six other human slaves also went quiet with shock. They all wished they could go out and get some fresh air and sun, but now they had to kiss that dream goodbye.

"I-I wasn't planning on escaping. It was all a misunderstanding, I was only trying to get the other from doing something stupid that might get him killed one of these days." Atem half stuttered, shivering slightly.

Chuckling "What do you take me for, a fool. I've seen this child act so many times from the last time I was out of Hell. I am not buying it any longer. You screwed up and now you'll take responsibility for it." The King snapped beginning to remove Atem's belt buckle.

 **~Rape Begins Here~**

"Wait! Wait! You don't mean right here do you!" Atem asked in a panic, trying to stop the demon from pursuing his mission.

Smiling mischievously he pinned Atem's shacked wrists above his head "Why yes...do you have any objection in doing so." The King's eyes turned dark once again "Besides, this will set an example for these other six in the room to not go behind me or their Masters backs. This is what happens when you piss off the wrong demon!" He snapped tearing the fabric from Atem's shirt, pants and boxers half removed and hanging from one of Atem's legs.

"No, please don't!" Shivering violently, voice cracking "Please, I'm not used to this sort of thing." Atem said, pleading for his own sanity.

Growling "I warned you once and you forgot about it. This is all your doing for going behind my back. In all, you should have left that other mortal alone and stayed inside the room. Time has changed, it is either be on your own or get caught with others. You should choose which one you are once I'm through with you." The King snapped pulling out his own member, lining himself up.

"Let him go!" All the humans shouted, pulling at the chain that kept them attached to the wall, hoping to break them in order to get to Atem's demon Master.

The King ignored the mortals behind him.

Glaring over his slaves shivering body he trusted forwards in a quick and painful motion.

Atem snapped his head back in pain, clenching his jaw as saliva ran down the side of his mouth.

Without stopping the King pulled out to the tip, thrusting instantly back in and repeated the process, speeding up and thrusting harder in each time until Atem screamed out in agony.

After about a minute of holding in his screams, his body would not let him take the pain that overwhelming his lower half "Aaaaaaaahhh! Ngghh, s-sto-agh, sto-p!" Tears streamed from his eyes, rolling down his face.

The mortals stopped struggling, shivering themselves from remembering what they all had to go through the first time. Some were lucky enough to get prepared before beginning, but nothing like this. Mana, Tristan, Seto and Mahad collapsed to the floor. Marik and Bakura held themselves up by the chain holding them to the wall. All shivered violently in fear for their friend. There was nothing that they could do for him without getting rapped just like him, or worse, thrown to the hell hounds as chew toys.

With one swift hard thrust, the King penetrated his slaves sweet spot, sending vibrations down his spine and member.

Whimpering Atem's body jolted, accidentally pushing himself further into his Master's member. Eyes widening Atem realized that his body was failing him. His own member quiver in need to release, yet he sure as hell didn't want to come in front of his friends. Groaning he continued to struggle underneath his Master.

The King neared his end. Releasing his hold on his slave's wrists he grabbed his hips, lifting them up so he could thrust in even further than before, pulling his body from the table.

Atem now hang upside down while his Master continued to fuck him.

Panting slightly while still thrusting into his slave "You know what would be a great way to end this punishment." The King asked him looking down at him, Atem glancing up at him while trying to hold himself up from hitting the floor with his head, arms dangling just to the side of his head "Is if you became pregnant. Would that be a good way to teach you to not escape from me, to not disobey my orders, huh!"

Atem struggled even more, eyes going wide "NO! Please don't do that. I won't escape again, so please...don't." The last word was in a small whisper.

"Are you sure. Being a mother is a brand new experience in another life. Give me one reason why you wouldn't want something like that?" He questioned.

Still struggling Atem glared up at the Demon Overlord with fire in his eyes. A quiet whisper "Damn Demon." Escaped his lips, which was heard by the demon.

"Wrong answer." He said, releasing deep inside his slave, making sure he hit his sweet spot on the last hard thrust inward.

Groaning Atem released over himself, clutching the demon even tighter.

 **~Rape Ends Here~**

After a few seconds of calming his breathe, the King dropped his slave to the floor. Grabbing a cloth from the floor he whipped his member clean, putting it away and zipping his pants, fixing the rest of his clothes that were out of order.

Atem lay on the floor, mind growing blank. His body hurt for the first real time in his life. From where he lay he saw a small blood puddle on the floor when he had been laying on the table. Atem was so out of mind that he didn't even notice his Master writing something onto his chest and stomach with black paint in the language that he and only the demons could read, that message saying ' **With permission of the Overlord. Teach this slave some manners.'**

Turning back to the one who had caught his slave in town "Sorry to bother you some more, but could you take him to those jail cells for me. Don't worry about bringing him back to me, I'll deal with that once I've seen him under control."

"Not at all, would love to take him a few times myself." The demon said. After watching what the kid sounded like screaming in agony, it almost made him want to join, yet he was his King's slave so he had to keep himself in check.

"Do whatever you want. Get as many people as you can. I would like to have him back in a few days."

Nodding in understanding the demon went forwards, picking the slave up at his side, pants and boxers still hanging on around his leg, he headed out of the room, going straight for the jail cells as instructed.

Odion wondered "Why the cells?"

Smirking the King sat down, wiping the paint from his fingers on a different cloth, cracking his neck in the process "It would be a pain to train him all by myself. If there is more demons fucking him at once he'll change his ways real quick just like your slave Ishizu." He said still seeing the mortals in the room shivering. Grinning he stood back up, leaving for the open doors "I'll see you later, I'm going to go take a shower. Have someone clean this place up."

* * *

Two days later, the King walked into the underground jail house underneath the Palace. Once in the room he quickly found where he had been placed, leaning against the opposite wall to where he was.

Inside the jail cell were four other men. One man was currently still fucking him from behind. Another had his member down Atem's throat while the other two were getting their members rubbed by Atem..

Not one demon sensed their King standing behind them when he arrived until he said something.

"So how is he. Has he gotten under control since the past two days." He asked.

All four nearly jumped in their place, turning their heads around. "Yes, he does it automatically without much resistance Overlord." The one in front responded.

Smirking "Good, now finish up to what you started. After get him in a bath and get him back to my room." He ordered. Just before he could walk away, his slave began struggling, tears streaming from his eyes. The two on his sides had to hold him down in order for them to finish up.

The King said one last thing before leaving them "Just remember this slave, they are not your Master. I am and I decide when I don't need you anymore." He stated clearly for Atem to understand.

* * *

And finished. I ran into a little writers block of not wanting to finish this chapter, but I got it done.

Poor Atem, what will happen in the next one. How will the King enjoy his newly tamed slave :P


	4. News

Welcome back everyone.

 **Warning: As you can see below, Teasing or Torture, BoyXBoy. Don't like, skip the bolt text below. It takes up most of the chapter.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: News

 **~Teasing or Torture Begins Here~**

Yanking the chain forwards Atem fell face first it his Masters already exposed crotch. Blushing he pushed himself up, only getting halfway from where he had fallen before he was forced to stop "Suck it." His Master ordered.

Atem violently shook his head in denial.

"I. Said. Suck. It!" He ordered once again, turning the vibrator that was already inside Atem's ass on high.

"Mmmmhg!" Atem once again fell forwards, face resting on top the others leg, panting harshly.

Since his Master started teasing him or torching him, whichever it was, he wasn't aloud to come once until his Master decided to put his own inside him, and that was over an hour ago. With the vibrator on high and his Masters weird way of talking when doing stuff like this, it would soon drive him over the edge if he couldn't cum soon.

Giving in Atem lifted his head up, looking over his Masters member. Gulping Atem leaned down, licking the tip and taking it into his mouth. Without stopping he took it deep into his throat, the way the other demons taught him to in the jail cells a while back, and slowly made it back to the tip. Repeating the process Atem did this for many minutes, making sure to run his tongue along the sides when coming back up.

About a minute more a hand grabbed the back of Atem's hair, pulling and pushing his head up and down until the hand finally stopped with his Masters member buried deep in his throat as warm semen filled it. Struggling for air the hand stayed firm against Atem's head until his Master finished his release.

Releasing his hold, Atem instantly pulled away, coughing and puking up semen over the sheets.

Licking his lips the King pinned Atem down, ass sticking up in the air. Grabbing the chains from the bedpost he clasped one around each wrist. Once done he removed the vibrator, turning that off and tossed it aside.

Grinning he grabbed his own belt, looping that around his slave's thighs and pulled it tight "You've got a nice view." He complimented him with a nice smack.

Jumping Atem let out a grunt. He hated being tied down and his Master knew it too.

Lining himself up he only stuck the tip inside. Deciding to tease him a bit he slapped his ass again "You want this deep inside you right." His aster asked him.

Atem nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? You sure you just want to cum and not for the reason that I have to be inside you. It has been longer than a hour now, you look like a grape ready to pop." He stated running a hand just below his stomach where everything has been building up, while the other grabbed his member, running light touches here and there.

Moaning Atem dropped his head down into the sheets, burying his face into them.

Flicking his thumb over the tip Atem's head shot up "Agh! Don't touch it!" He screamed just before the other hand grabbed his balls, squeezing them harshly.

Atem lost his voice. He didn't know what to feel, yet all he knew was to stay still, shock evident in his eyes till the touch was removed and he could move.

"You want to cum don't you?"

"Y-y-yes, I want to cum." Atem replied.

"Then arouse me, tell me what you want."

Blushing deeply, Atem was beginning to blow fumes like a steam engine. ' _This is so embarrassing!'_ Atem thought. Turning his head around he glanced at his Master from the corner of his eye. Atem looked tired as he said this with sweat coating his face and panting "Master...I've been a bad boy. Please cum inside me like you did my throat."

Atem mentally punched himself in his mind for saying such a disgraceful thing, but luckily it did the trick because right after he let out a loud scream from something very hard thrusting into his prostate.

The thrusts continued nonstop, repeatably pounding into that same spot.

"Augh, mnhn. M-ma-aster, stop th-at s-sp-ot, c-can't t-take any-more!" Atem gasped out. Crawling forwards Atem tried putting a gap between them both, but his Master noticed instantly.

"Where do you think you're going!" He tugged Atem back by his hips, beginning to pound even deeper into Atem. Reaching for his slaves member he grabbed a hold of it, twisting the cock ring that prevented him from releasing.

"Aaa agh! M-aster!" Atem's voice hitched, shivering at the friction from the cold metal against his member.

With a few more hard thrusts he released, removing the cock ring as he did so.

Atem screamed in relief, shivering violently at the long awaited orgasm. His whole body jumped at the slightest touch, and as for his release, well, it was as if a dam had been broken.

Panting, the King sat up, removing his belt from around his slave's thighs, tossing that to the floor. Once on the floor he pulled out, earning a low moan from his slave.

Grinning he flipped his slave onto his back.

Atem tiered, was shocked at this new face that was in front of him...but then he saw the real reason for it. His Master was hard again and it was because of his moan. Gulping Atem's eyes widened, sweat ran down his back. ' _I need to get away from this maniac. I won't last very long if he keeps this up tonight.'_ Atem thought, but just before he wanted to do something, his Master thrusted back into him.

"Nnnngh, no no, get out! Get off! I-I can't go anymore!" Atem screamed, pushing the demon away, yet failed.

Thrusting faster the demon pulled the chain tighter that attached to his wrists "What's wrong, you tired already. It has only been two weeks since you were in those cells being fucked constantly by other demons. Don't tell me you can't go longer!" The King roared.

Whimpering, Atem though that his arms would be ripped off from how hard he was pulling those chains. "If you would h-have let me cum at least once i-in that hour, I would s-still be able to." Atem winced scrunching his eyes closed.

Slowing his pace the King released the chain. Atem sighed in relief, but only to have his face grabbed harshly, forced to look his Master straight in the eyes "So you are telling me that if I had let you cum while I was having my fun, then you would still be able to go all night with me?" He questioned his slave with a straight face.

Shocked Atem had no idea that this was his plan all along.

"Probably." Atem responded jerking his head to his side, not getting that far as he was forced back by a strong hand. He then remembered something that happened about a week ago when not answering his Master's questions when asked. He had ended up getting backhanded twice in one day, and that was before he was told what he had done wrong.

"I see, I'll have to keep that information in mind for the next time." He said releasing his hold over Atem's face, speeding up once more. The Kings thrusts were paced with no room for error. His hatred for mortals was too great in order to have his slave suffer physically.

Crying out Atem choked. He had enough of being physically abused by this demon every night since he was brought back to the room two weeks ago...that is until a knock was heard on the door. Halting his cries, heavy pants escaped his throat as he stared at the doors.

The King paused, smirking deviously, re-situating his hand positions underneath his slave's thighs, he tugged forward.

Atem glared up at him, panting in a whisper "No don't. Anything but that!" Atem pleaded, body shivering.

Also whispering back more closer to his ear "Sorry, I don't take orders from you." He said, beginning to move once more, retreating away from his slave's face.

Voice going back to normal the King stated while pulling out to the tip "Come. In!" He called, thrusting forwards on the 'in', Atem screamed, mostly for his death to come.

The door opened, a demon who the King was well familiar with entered the room, slave very much right behind him, yet bowing his head as he entered. The door closed "I can see that you have gotten use to your new toy my Lord." The demon, Ryo, commented, seeing the devious grin slash smirk plastered over his King's lips. "It has been quite some time since the last time I have seen that look on your face sir." Ryo commented again.

Exhaling a satisfied breath, still thrusting into his slave, he turned his attention towards Ryo "Yes, I've quite enjoyed this toy. I've gone to teasing him since two weeks ago, though he still resists me to some extent." The King said lifting Atem's left leg up, resting it over his shoulder. Placing his left hand over Atem's stomach he pushed down, containing his balance as he leaned forwards "What brings you here Ryo, did something happen that I should be concerned about?" He asked his friend.

Nodding "It is about the rest of the mortals all around the world being under control and locked up with Masters of their own."

"Ah, I see. There will be a small meeting regarding this information in one hour. I'd like to hear all about what is going on overseas."

Understanding "Alright my Lord, I will notify the others." Ryo said turning for the door.

"Hang on a second Ryo." The King called back for him, halting his thrusts. As called for, Ryo stopped, spinning back around "Leave your slave back in your room when we have this meeting. Tell the others the same thing when you go inform them." The King said.

"Understood" Ryo then left, slave following five steps behind him.

"Now...where were we?" The King stated looking down at his slave.

Atem gulped thickly, struggling underneath him.

 **~Teasing or Torture Ends Here~**

* * *

After the hour had passed, all the Demon's as well as the Overlord went to the meeting room or what was once the council room for the mortals. During this hour the demons who had returned, told the news to their Overlord, announced what had happened while overseas as to the intel of the situation on the mortals.

These demons informed their King that every single mortal living on the face of the planet was under lock and key inside their homes and under a Master of their own.

After the intel was stated the King stood up, grinning with dark Amethyst's eyes "Excellent, this is what I have been waiting for!" Leaping over the large table that stand in front of him "It is the time to act. Spread the word to all the others across the seas. Inform them that if any mortal shall escape, to eliminate them on the spot. There will be no hesitation, no mercy. It is either kill them or be sent back to Hell. I am done being nice, we are never going back weather they like it or not."

A large echo of agreeing shouts filled the room.

"We were placed in Hell for a reason, and that reason alone will be what keeps us on the surface!" The King exclaimed, earning more shouts of agreement.

"Go fourth, treat your mortals like they treated us. Impregnate them until they know true hell! We will stay here a million plus years from the ten years we spent on the surface the last time!"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" All exclaimed loudly, exiting out of the meeting room to go back to their mortal slaves.

The doors slammed shut. The only demons who stand in the meeting room now were Ryo, Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Joey, Duke and the King.

Taking a seat on top the table behind him, the King let out a breathe.

"Yugi, what is it that troubles you?" Ishizu wondered in question to his distraught behavior.

Odion agreed "As Ishizu said, you have been like this all week."

"What is the matter Yugi" Malik asked.

Sighing once more "It is nothing...just tired that's all." The King, known as Yugi to these six, clarified.

"Figures, the only known thing that would be wrong with you is being tired." Duke stated with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, especially since he has been going at it with his slave since he came back from the jail cells two weeks ago, so of course Yugi would be tired from all that. That and everyone who walks down your hall and passed your door has to stop themselves from joining you in such actions since they know that you haven't done such actions since the last time we were out on the surface." Ryo remarked cackling lightly while holding his stomach.

Yugi glared towards Ryo at that remark, yet brushed it off. He didn't care who saw him doing that kind of thing with anyone, as long as they didn't spread rumors around the Palace or the world about him.

"Whatever, I don't care what others have to say, as long as they keep their mouth shut about what they see." Yugi stated "Speaking of seeing, you were the one who notified me about the mortal problem across the seas earlier Ryo, so the same goes for you too."

At this Ryo stopped cackling, pouting slightly "Come on, I can't tease you about it now. What is wrong with a little teasing here and there Yugi?" Ryo complained.

Shrugging "There is nothing wrong with it, I just don't care for it considering what I had to go through."

"Oh all right, I'll tone it down some, yet I won't let up until one of these days we see that smile on your face come back." Ryo clarified turning his head away.

"Pfft, like to see you try, if you can that is." Yugi dared him. Yugi could see the steam of a challenge streaming out from his nose "Anyways, what is going on with all of you. Have your slaves gotten under control since I picked them out for you. Joey, Ryo. What about you two after the switch?" Yugi asked.

Ryo was still steaming so he didn't answer at the time.

Joey smirked "Real fine, he does have a temper and he still does, yet that is normally after I torture him a bit, but it is fine with me either way. It doesn't bother me as he reminds me of my wife all those years ago." Joey said.

Yugi nodded just before Ryo recovered "Mine is also doing fine. He hates the fact that he has to bow to damn near every demon, yet he...sort of respects that fact given that we are demons and can't die as easily as they can."

"Good, those two shouldn't be much of a problem in the future...but given their stubbornness, they wouldn't last if they became pregnant." Yugi said twisting the ring around his right hand ring finger with his thumb.

Odion cleared his throat "The girl has been scared for her life ever since we have gotten out from Hell. I don't see her going against me in getting this ring back at all."

"Me neither." Malik agreed "He acts all tough, yet he can't do anything to me in trying to get this ring."

Duke nodded "Mine is the same as Malik's, acts tough but can't bite back." Duke said.

Yugi understood what they were saying. Turning his attention to Ishizu "So how about you Ishizu. How has your slave been doing since you already have another demon by your side?" Yugi asked.

"Behaves like a perfect pet. He told me he was the oldest out of the seven, being twenty-four that is...just wasn't as experienced as I had hoped for." Ishizu replied "What about you Yugi, anything new with yours?" She asked in wonder.

A moment of silence while lost in thought "Not much." Chuckling "After what happened in the lounge he has become paranoid with becoming pregnant. Other than that detail nothing else has happened." Yugi explained.

"Have you thought about doing that yet after what happened last time we were out?" Joey asked.

Shrugging "A few times. For the most part I was thinking about trying next year." Yugi said.

They all understood "What about when after the child is born, will you keep it near him or you?" Ryo wondered since last time, neither the baby nor the man who bore the child survived past the second week. Nearly every demon knew about what had transpired that day.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to figure that out when I plan to have a child on the way. It depends on what he acts like with the child inside him. Will he act motherly with it in him or will he wish for it to die when the time comes for the child to come out." Yugi explained. Standing up from sitting on top the table, Yugi went for the doors, making his way back to his room to rest for the night.


	5. Terror

Welcome back.

I will warn you now from this chapter that there will be two more chapters with Lemon or Rape scenes in them, yet they will be in bold to skip over them. The next two chapters will have them taking up most of the chapter. Sorry in advance, but after those two, Lemon(Rape) stuff will end for Atem as something major happens to him and he shows who he really is.

 **Warnings:** Swearing a little bit, as well as Atem gets **raped** by somebody else.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Terror

~One Year Later~

Waking up, Yugi got out of bed, stretching his limbs just before he walked out from his room, going for the bathroom to shower and change.

Yugi did this every morning since he did not want his slave gawking at what was underneath his shirt. This being the main reason why Yugi always stayed clothed when fucking his slave.

Stepping out from the shower he dried himself, wrapping his lower half with the towel, pulling his dress shirt back on. Walking out Yugi stopped, his attention locked onto Atem who lay on his stomach. His wrist and ankle chains were detached from the metal cuffs that currently occupied Atem's wrists and ankles. The only chain still attached was the one around his neck. The blanket was only covering his lower half, exposing his legs from the contact of the blanket's warmth.

Exhaling silently Yugi went back to his room, fully dressing himself as he dried his hair. Once done Yugi tossed the towel to the floor, stepping out from his room once again.

Deciding to let his slave sleep a little longer today he left, leaving to go walk around outside while the sun was still below the horizon.

Two hours later Atem woke abruptly from his sleep, panting slightly as sweat ran off his chin. Scanning around he found another demon in the room with him. This time it is Odion, who sat in his Master's chair, waiting for the mortal to wake.

Hearing movement Odion glanced up, turning his sight to Atem. Standing up he walked towards the bed, reaching out for Atem.

Atem noticed this, flinching at what this demon would do to him.

Squeezing his eyes closed Atem heard the chain from his collar jingle just before the demon's hand presents vanished. Once he felt safe Atem opened his eyes, seeing that the chain had been disconnected. Looking to the demon with a confused expression.

"The Overlord has ordered you to do your chores this morning. He will not be back till later, so no funny business while he is gone." Odion stated going for the door "Get yourself dressed and do as you are told." He added before leaving, door shutting behind him. A distinct clicking sound from outside the door signaled Atem that he had been locked inside the room.

' _I'm not surprised about that.'_ Atem thought, slowly pushing himself up to where he could sit on his legs. Wincing he placed both hands on each side of his shoulders and twisted his head back.

Upon his back was a large six pointed star surrounded in a circle, as well as a few more medium cuts outside that star.

Atem had known that his Master was ruthless when he had been raped for the first time by him just last year, yet the thought of such torture would have never crossed his mind.

Last week his Master had stormed into the room, furiousness evident on his face. During that time Atem had been sweeping the floor when the door was thrown open. He had seen his Masters expression before he was forcefully thrown towards his bed, raped countless times before his Master had pulled out a small dagger from behind his back.

The whole building had heard Atem's screams of agony that day, fearing for their own lives that whatever Atem was going through would never come their way.

Placing his head down Atem shivered. He hated this. He hated the fact that he was in this position. He had wondered as he was growing up to how the demons came to be. What was the first thing to piss off a human being to the point that they hated mortals, to have mortals burn in hell for the rest of eternity, to becoming a demon who enslaves humans, using them as their own personal stress toy and or punching bag. A demon who would do anything in their power to staying on the surface of Earth once more.

Releasing his breath Atem moved, standing up and made his way towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Getting out he dried himself, stepping back out into the room where he saw his clothes his Master had placed out for him the night before. Those were lying on the small table near the chair.

Once dressed from his waist down he grabbed the shirt, pausing at seeing the back. Exhaling Atem slipped the shirt on, going for the mirror, turning his back towards it.

The entire back half was exposed with a see through white silk, exposing the encircled six pointed star.

' _Now that it is healed a little and less gross looking, he thinks he can show it off now. He probably thinks that I'm his property by marking me like this, though in my current situation that would make the most sense right now.'_ He thought walking out of the bathroom once more, this time hearing the door unlock as his friends Masters dropped their slaves off before closing the doors and locking them once again.

Marik, Bakura and Tristan were pissed, running forwards just as the doors were locked, kicking the thick wood with their feet and leaving small smudge marks on its gray surface.

"HEY!" Atem shouted.

All jumped, including the three who kicked the door, twisting around to see who had shouted at them.

"Don't just kick someone else's doors. You do realize that by making more of a mess, I have to clean it up afterward!"

"Sorry" Marik, Bakura and Tristan apologized, heads averting his gaze.

Exhaling Atem calmed himself "Don't assume that my Master is a fool. He likes his rooms spotless, picture perfect. He can spot out anything that has not been cleaned in weeks." Moving towards the closet of cleaning supplies, Atem grabbed three rags and tossed one to Bakura, Marik and Tristan "Clean the doors while you're at it." He said as he stripped his bed, letting the others sit down, dropping the sheets and blanket near the door to clean as soon as someone let him out.

Entering his Masters room he did the same thing, placing those near the door as well. The clothes were next, as the two baskets of clothes were placed next to the sheets. Then he went to dusting, cleaning the ceiling, walls and anything else that had been in the room. After that was sweeping and then mopping.

In all in all, Atem had taken an entire hour to do all that.

Seto was surprised that Atem could move as quickly as he could from what had happened last week. "How can you even move this fast?" He asked shocked.

Stopping Atem couldn't answer at first, but then "I was forced right after I was marked to finish cleaning, even if I had no strength in me. I have to move quickly with him or otherwise he might stop me from cleaning like he did a week ago. You never know with him, he just does whatever he wants." Atem forced a fake smile, clenching the broom's handle, eyes reddened though no tears escaped.

The sound of the door unlocking and opening silenced them all.

Standing up from the bed the others bowed instantly, not knowing who would come through those doors. Atem did the same thing, holding his broom sideways, bowing, terrified that it might be his Master.

The door fully opened, revealing a random demon. The demon cleared his throat, Atem glanced up seeing that he was pointing to the pile of sheets, blankets and the two baskets of clothes.

Relieved Atem placed the broom back inside the closet, closing the door after.

Head still down he grabbed the sheets and blankets, placing those on top of the baskets before grabbing those and leaving the room.

The doors once again locked, footsteps echoing down the hall and away from the door.

Releasing their breaths they all fell back on the bed, tired of bowing to every single demon they came across.

"Atem has it worse than we do." Mana stated exhaling.

Nodding "Yeah, but we can't do anything about it. If we did we would either end up killed or thrown down in the sex cells, and who knows how long we would be there for." Seto stated rolling over onto his stomach, propping himself up.

Marik also rolled over "You know what, I've heard some really disturbing things from demons who have stopped by my room. I over heard tons of stories, stories that go on the lines that every night that damn demon lord rapes our friend, teasing him for hours on end. Some of those stories consists of other demons being asked to rape Atem by his Master himself, while he watches from the sidelines."

"Alright, we don't need mental images flowing into our minds, Marik!" Mahad exclaimed.

Shaking his head "No, you aren't seeing the picture here guys. Something is going on here. Something major." Marik whispered hearing demons walking passed pulling chains, probably with humans attached to them. Once gone he continued "Why do you think his Master is letting demons take him while he watches. It doesn't make any sense. Our Master's say when they don't need us anymore that we will be placed in those cells, so why. Why does he do this to him." Marik said looking to each one of them.

A moment "Maybe, maybe he is trying to break Atem. You know, like last year in the lounge." Tristan said.

"That's what I was thinking." Bakura said "But Atem was still just a teenager back then. He didn't need breaking?"

Marik nodded "First it was that, then the cells, back to this room, then here till three months ago. Three months ago was the last time we saw Atem in the lounge. Since then he was never with that damn Demon King since then in the lounge, always stuck in this room cleaning and or being raped."

Mana shivered "Maybe...What if we are next. That is why we were dropped off in here. So they could gather some demons to help."

"Mana don't say such things, there is no way that is going to happen." Tristan exclaimed shivering as well, also thinking on the lines of what she had said.

"Has anyone seen Atem's face when that demon entered the room. Did you see how terrified he was." Marik asked.

Everyone nodded "Yeah, but just a glance from the corner of my eye." Mahad said.

The door jiggled unlocked and opened.

"Atem?" His friends said in wonder, not seeing who had decided to return.

* * *

The demon watched the Overlords slaves as he did laundry. He had also heard stories about his King's slave. He had known what his King was going to do soon, but it was only a matter of time for whoever did the final push. Demons all around acted nice towards their King, did anything that he asked, to one day get in on what he had planned for his slave.

Oh, those rumors were true alright. The ones about Atem from the past three months.

The Overlord walked down the hall where the laundry room was, finding the demon he had assigned to watch over his slave for the day.

Leaning against the wall where the demon leaned, earning a jump of surprise from the other just before handing him a folded piece of paper.

Reading the note _**'Three**_ _ **releases each. Lock the door behind you. No fooling around. Turn the shower on. Keep him as quiet as possible.'**_

Once read the King turned around and left him.

The demon bowed his head low in thanks. Shoving the paper into his pocket he quietly made his way into the room, closing the door behind him, locking it tight by a metal pipe down the side like a giant hinge.

Atem was too busy sorting things by color to even pay attention, when someone's hand was wrapped around his mouth and pulled from his place into the arms of the other person.

Panicking Atem tried getting away, struggling yet everything he did was to no avail.

"Hey hey, calm yourself. You know as well as I do that you won't be able to get away from a demon that easily." Spinning them both around so Atem could see the door. "This door is harder than your wimpy fists can handle. Let's just say this is your lucky day. We're going to have some fun for a little while." The demon said, pulling Atem towards the shower, turning lukewarm water on.

Letting go, Atem dropped to the shower floor. The strength in his legs was gone. He knew that there was no chance in knocking this demon out or pushing him away, lifting that metal pipe from its slot and then running all the way back to his room where he still wouldn't be safe from this demon.

The demon pulled one of the rags Atem's friends had used while in the room, tying a knot towards the middle of it as he made his way back towards the shower.

Kneeling down Atem snapped out of it "No! No, get away from me!" Atem swiped with his leg, which was caught by the demon. Tugging Atem towards him, Atem slipped onto his back, twisting himself around he clawed at the slippery tiles. His shackles scraping the floor as he was pulled backwards.

"No, please, not again, Mast-" Atem cried, yet the cloth was quickly tied around his mouth, preventing him from making anymore sudden loud shouts.

* * *

"Atem?" The Overlord rehearsed what he just heard, stepping into the room "Sorry, he can't come to the room right now. He is a bit busy having fun with the guy who took him to the laundry room." He said closing the door.

Everyone's jaw dropped, accepts Seto's "You lie!" He snapped.

"I lie. I have never lied to anyone in my whole life and or past. I always tell the truth. I told the truth when we first met you outside the doors to hell."

"What are you doing to Atem, you coward!" Tristan shouted.

"What I am doing, what are you trying to pull by wanting to know what I am doing. My reasons are my reason alone, but I'll give you something since you so cleverly found out that something was even going on." Yugi paused "For three months now I have put my slave through something called the Terror Ritual. Have you ever heard of that?" He questioned.

Shaking their heads "Of course you haven't. It is the most known thing that helps along the process of impregnating a human being."

"WHAT!" Seto as well as everyone else exclaimed standing up. Seto was five feet away from the demon before he was forced to one spot, grunting in trying to make himself move.

Holding his hand out, Yugi forced Seto to kneel "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings. I am so not asking for your forgiveness. I do what I want to do, just like your friend said before he left." Yugi said with the most sarcasm in his voice.

Shocked "How did you find that out?" Bakura asked.

Laughing "Man, mortals are so dumb. Where else would I be if I am not in the room. The only logical reasoning would be in the hallway and that is where I was, but going back to what the Terror Ritual is before your Master's come to collect you for the rest of the day." Yugi went to his chair, twisting Seto towards him before he continued.

"The Terror Ritual is a process in which other demons may rape another demons slave, gaining the Terror that his or her previous Master has no need of him or her again. Once a few handful of demons have had their fun, the slave is returned to its Master, just like when he tried running last year. That one was just a fluke to teach him a lesson. Three months ago he was sent there again, even longer than last time to remind him that this is still real. Again he returns back to me, I rape him every night, reassuring him that he is still mine to do as I please. Once that is stuck in his head I ask demons when he is not with me, asking them when and what time to arrive at the room. Again, the slave is raped by other demons while his Master watches. This goes on for many nights, two weeks to be exact. On the next day, before noon the Master must return extremely furious, raping their slave countless times. When they are weak and tired the Master must carve the six pointed star emblem anywhere on the body, big or small. Within the next week, the Master must continue fucking them during the nights, till they pass out. When the star is in better shape is when other demons may go at it once again, until the slave begins to want their Master instead of other demons. When that happens, then the Ritual part comes in, but I won't tell you that one cause then you might warn my slave of what is to come of him soon, and I mean very soon." The King explained.

"You are sick." Mahad muttered.

"Sick me, no. You want to know who is sick. Try humans themselves. Humans accuse other humans of things that they never did! Things that they aren't even capable of doing. Humans accuse humans because they are weak, they are the weakest being ever created!" He exclaimed standing up, anger evident in his eyes "You accuse me and demons of all kind, to be guilty of everything that you mortals deem wrong. You believe that we were always this pissed off with how humanity has gone down the drain...no, that's not right. What made us furious with your kind is how selfish you all became. Demons were once mortals just like you and you don't want anything to do with us. That is selfishness right there."

The door opened "Overlord"

"Abandoning your own kind like we are nothing!"

"My King." The demon called again.

"Take responsibility for your actions!"

"Your Majesty!" The demon shouted.

"WHAT!"

Bowing his head in forgiveness "My apologies but um, I believe your slave is ready for the final step."

Yugi blinked, remembering that this was the demon he had assigned to watch over his slave. "Is he now. Was he calling for me?"

Nodding "Before I gagged him he was. He was crying through the entire thing if that is what you call, calling for you." The demon responded.

"It is something, I'll give him that. Place him on the floor in the other room, I'll deal with him later." Yugi said.

The demon nodded in understanding, stepping out from the room he bent down, picking the slave up at his side, walking back into the room and passed his King. Once in the room he dropped the slave to the floor, near the undressed bed, walking out from the room while shutting the door. He then bowed and left, door also closing behind him.

Releasing an annoyed distraught sigh, Yugi sat back down.

Just as he did so there was a knock. "Come in!" He called. Yugi knew that his friends only knocked when in his room, unlike the demon who was just in here.

The door opened yet again, the six demon Masters to the six mortal slaves entered.

Sighing "Like I said, take responsibility. Nothing good will come of you mortals if you don't." He stated while releasing his hold over Seto.

Seto fell to the floor, lightly panting. He was then forced to his feet, hand gripping the back of his shirt.

The others were also grabbed and pulled towards the doors, yet stopped when Bakura spat "So how are we supposed to take responsibility. Are we just supposed to go along with everything that you do to us!"

"Yes, that is one of them. Others, I will let you figure those out on your own since you believe humans are so smart. Figure the rest out of your own." Yugi ordered swiping his arm outward, signaling for his friends to leave.

The doors swung shut. Yugi again sighed. It wasn't even noon today and he was already beginning to fall asleep "When that slave wakes up I'll have to keep him quiet and I know just the thing that will do the trick." He said, talking to himself. Leaning his head upon his fist, Yugi smiled wickedly, beginning to plan out where he would begin.

* * *

I am so sorry for the people who love Atem. I like Atem too, yet this will be the only story that I will have Atem be raped and all that stuff.

When I search for fanfiction stories like this, I can never find them with Yugi doing this to Atem or Yami. It is always Atem or Yami doing it to Yugi.

See you all on the next update :)


	6. Ritual Part 1

Welcome back :)

For those who don't know, I have a Poll up for PEANA Short Stories. I will be taking it down in a few month so if you would like to vote, please do so NOW.

 **Warning: Skip the bold Ritual Start and End if you don't want to read Yugi x Atem. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ritual (Part 1)

Two hours later, it now being 1pm. Atem shot up from where he lay on the floor. He had become very confused on why he was laying on the floor, in his Masters room on that matter.

Panting lightly, Atem shifted, wincing as he did so, feeling that his clothes were still drenched from the shower, as well as feeling that demons cum beginning to leak out of him.

Shivering he crawled for the door, earning a flashback from what had happened. "Agh!" Clutching his head in trying to block those images out.

Retching for the handle he climbed up until he could stand, opening the door Atem saw the shoulder of his Master poking from the side of his chair.

"Did you have fun in the laundry room my slave." Yugi called.

Surprised Atem jumped, questioning "Why!?"

Standing up Yugi turned towards him, walking over to Atem "Because I can and I will do whatever I want, until every mortal gets the hint that we are here to stay. During that time till everyone gets it, WE demons will do anything we want, by doing so we will obtain the things we've lost. The things we lost throughout our lives before our death." Grabbing Atem's collar, pulling Atem towards his bed, which was fully dressed with clean sheets and blankets.

Removing his slaves shirt he dropped the wet fabric to the floor, pushing his slave onto the bed, removing his wet pants and underwear.

Panicking Atem tried getting away, but again he was pulled by his ankle. Two times in one day, and by two different demons at that.

"Hey, if you cooperate with me I won't make it as painful for you slave. The demon who raped you earlier told me of your cries for me." Flipping his slave onto his back, leaning closer to his face "Do you really prefer my sword over anyone else's sword. Have you finally become submissive to me to want mine over other demons?" Yugi questioned tossing the fabric to the floor.

Blushing in response to his Master's words "Blushing makes you submissive, did you know that? Well either way you look at it, it will always be you under me, so if you have ever thought about you being dominate over me, then you can forget about all of those thoughts." Moving away he smirked.

"In one week, you and I will be going someplace...different. We'll be doing something very fun outside where the air can't reach us."

The door opened, other slave servents carried a couple trays of food in, never looking towards the bed, leaving after.

Atem looked to the food, stomach growling. He hadn't eaten anything all day since last night, but anything he had eaten was all dissolved inside his stomach after everything that he had done this morning.

A hand grabbing his face snapped Atem out of his trance "If you want food, you cooperate with me. Two rounds without a complaint from you and I'll let you eat, bathe, as well as leave you to yourself the rest of the day. You got that!"

"Yes, Master." Atem responded, hand lessening its grip.

"Good" Yugi smirked "You better love this, scream in pleasure if you know what's good for you."

* * *

One week passed rather quickly, less as quick for Atem since every night when it was time to eat, he was placed in the same predicament. His Master pulls him to his bed, fucks him a few times before he could eat.

If Atem didn't cooperate he went without food for the night, raped very rough till he cried in agony or passed out. The next morning his Master tried again, food brought in and placed on the table.

Most likely Atem cooperated just so he could eat something.

Three days before they were supposed to leave, his Master didn't do anything to him. Giving him small portions of food three times a day, enough for him to do his chores at a medium pace, unlike his fast pace when scared for his life.

Monday just before 4pm, Atem finished packing a bag of clothes that he would need for the week, though what his Master was planning for him, he wouldn't need those clothes for anything.

When four hit the clock, the doors opened. His Master standing in it opening "Let's go." He ordered, a bag of his own hanging from his side.

Understanding Atem grabbed the bag laying on the bed, walking out the door.

Once outside there was a car waiting for them. Trunk opening the Overlord tossed his bag in, followed by Atem, closing it up tight.

"Get in on the passenger side, I'll be in, in a minute."

Atem did as told just as Joey strolled on over, Seto not with him since Yugi had told them of what was to come of Atem. Joey didn't want him ruining his friends plan. When the car door closed "Hey man, hope you have better luck than last time." Joey remarked.

Yugi agreed "Yeah, unlike last time were we had to walk for four hours in raging sandstorms, stay there for a week and then walk back from that place. In all in all, it was a treat to watch them struggle."

Giving a nod, snickering "It was interesting to watch. I've heard that you had that place remodeled a bit since then. So, what did you do to it?" Joey asked in wonder.

Chuckling "You'll have to go there yourself and find out." Making his way over to the driver's side, opening the door he got in, closing it and started the car, windows rolling down just before they were off.

Joey waved them off, making his ways back to his room where his slave was kept.

After an hour of driving around where no civilization was, Atem had become very bored, groaning "Where are we going."

Smirking "You'll find out in another hour slave. Don't get too impatient, enjoy the time that you are out cause you may not get another chance at seeing anything this far away from that prison Palace of yours."

Releasing a breath Atem went to looking out the open window again, taking in nothing but sand and sky.

The second hour passed, Yugi parked the car near a sand dune, turning off the engine, both got out. Grabbing their bags Yugi swiped his arm to his side, demon magic pulling tons of sand from over the top of a hidden metal shack built into the ground.

Atem's eyes widened, shocked that his Master had this much power at his disposal.

Closing the trunk Yugi walked over to the door, unlatching its lock, pushing the heavy door open.

Taking a glance at Atem "Aren't you coming with me?" Yugi questioned stepping to his side.

Gulping Atem slowly went forwards, taking small steps down the stairs, descending into deep darkness. When halfway down the stairs Yugi shut the door, latching it shut from the inside.

Blinking Atem nearly fell forwards, yet a hand grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him steady.

Continuing onward they reached the bottom. Flipping a switch the lights turned on, neon Turquoise, Red and White lights blinking on. Atem stood surprised at this underground bunker they were in.

In front of him was a small circle pool with a small hell hound statue spitting water out its mouth. A door on the right of the pool towards the back as well as a door to the right side of the pool. To the left was another door leading someplace else. The lights ran in a single three straight line all around the room.

His Master had gone off to the left room, door staying open so he could listen for his slave, encase he decided to run off back up the stairs.

Exhaling Atem joined his Master in the other room, setting his bag on the floor next to the back wall. Looking around in that room there was a king sized bed in the center of the room, big enough for them both to have their own space, a small table on the wall of the door he had walked through, some air vents near the top of the walls, as well as a couple lamps on each side of the bed.

There was another door leading to the right when entering the room. That was where Atem's Master had ran off to. From how bright that room was, Atem could figure out that room was where the kitchen was at.

Speaking of the kitchen, it was seven at night and they have yet to eat. It was just the two of them and Atem wondered if someone else was here to make something for them. Stepping into the kitchen his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of the stove, chopping vegetables while a pot with butter melted, was his demon.

Everything that he had thought of his demon, none of them included him cooking for him.

Releasing a silent sigh Yugi warned "You are not here on a vacation. We are he to set something straight."

"What might that be?"

Smirking "If you'd like to continue being my slave then you will go through with this Ritual I have planned."

Gulping "Ritual, what if I don't want to be your slave anymore."

"Then you die, it is as simple as that, though I won't kill you just like that." Turning around to face Atem "I will purposely torture you, very, very slowly till you beg me to end your life. Of course you can always just continue to be my slave, and nothing like that will ever happen to you." Yugi flatly stated, going back to his cooking.

After forty-five minutes the soup was finished and they started eating. If any was left it was placed in the fridge.

Adding to the doors, the bathroom was connected to the kitchen as that contained a small shower and toilet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Atem was the first one in the circle pool, washing himself so he could get ready for bed in another hour, yet someone else had other plans for the night.

Entering the pool room from the bedroom, shoe and sockless, Yugi stood at the edge of the pool, removing his pants and underwear, descending into the cool liquid.

Atem had heard him enter the room yet stayed turned away from him as he entered the water.

Unbuttoning his shirt halfway Yugi came up behind his slave, placing his hands on his hips, stroking them gently.

Jumping Atem spun around, confused with the gesture he had just received "What w-was that for?"

Smirking "Like I told you before. We are not here on vacation."

Frowning "Ritual" Atem mumbled.

"Precisely. Your ritual will take place every night at eight and will end before eleven. On the third and fourth night it will be in the morning, eight till eleven." Yugi clarified.

Shocked "Three hours every night and morning. What is with this ritual."

"It is just how it is." Pushing Atem backwards until his waist hit the edge of the pool "Now, let's get this started." He said running a hand down Atem's back.

Eyes widening "Wait, wait, s-stop please." Hands placed over his Master's chest, pushing him away.

Stopping "Do you wish to die instead slave?" He questioned.

Shaking his head "No, but I don't want to just be screwed by you every day." Going silent before adding, looking away "Wouldn't it be more interesting if we tried something else."

"Like what would be more interesting than what we have already done?" He asked.

Sweatdropping Atem gulped, adding to the count that he had done today "K-kiss" Taking his chances Atem glanced at his Master, surprised that he held a shocked face.

Blinking in surprise it took him a few minutes to fully understand what his slave was asking "Let me get this straight. You, a mortal, who despised demons since you could understand what they were as a child, wants me, a Demon King, to kiss and makeout with you...Haha, I think you have fully become crazy. Did that last demon fuck you too hard that it went to your brain." Taking a few steps backwards "No mortal has ever asked me to kiss them, nor have they ever agreed to this ritual. You are the second one under me who has gone through with this, and the first never asked me to do such things."

"Well I never asked to be a descendant of those seven! I never asked to be your slave! I am asking you this one thing cause I don't want to die. This pains me to even say but, I'd rather have you kissing me than having other demons shove their dicks down my throat all the time."

 _/Memory/_

" _I'd rather have you than having ugly old men shoving their dicks wherever they please!" A fifteen year old girl with long black hair and cute facial features stood before him stated, blanket wrapped tightly around her naked form._

 _/Memory End/_

Shaking his head Yugi thought to himself ' _What was that about?'_

"If I have to be humiliated then I'd rather do something that will take my mind off being humiliated." Atem stated.

Sighing while shaking his head once again "Fine I get it. If I can get you to shut up about it then I'll think on it. If you keep talking we won't be finished till midnight, and I doubt you want that."

 **~Ritual Start~**

"Not at all." Atem admitted before he was turned around, pushed down against the floor. Yugi's hand stayed against his back as it held a small glass tube in his fist, a single pill lay inside.

Running his other hand down his backside, he slipped his fingers inside, earning a jump and a gasp of surprise from his slave. Twisting his fingers around he searched for that spot, pushing them deep till found.

After a few seconds Atem's head shot up "Augh, don't!" He shouted.

Smirking Yugi continued. The sounds his slave was making had more meaning in them than anything he had been hearing in the last year ' _You will be making more sounds like those lots of times throughout this ritual.'_ Yugi thought, pulling his fingers out, receiving a groan from Atem.

Moving his hand with the glass tube in he pulled the cork from the top, dropping the pill into the palm of his hand, returning the cork to the tube before tossing it off to the side, clattering to the floor.

Placing his hand back down onto Atem's back he slipped the pill into his entrance, pushing it as far as he could.

Seeing the lighting Yugi figured that it was okay to do this. He removed his dress shirt, tossing that off in another direction.

Grabbing his slaves left leg, he held onto it at his side as he lined himself up, nudging the tip at his entrance.

Atem shivered, lightly blushing at the feeling of his Masters member nudging him.

Slowly pushing the tip in, Atem moved forwards almost as if he was matching the others movements. Smiling this was what Yugi had been waiting for. Raising his right hand to his slaves shoulder, Yugi pulled Atem back as he rammed forwards, Atem moaning loudly.

Shocked Atem covered his mouth ' _What was that?'_ He thought, questioning himself. Before he could think of what was going on his Master pulled out to his tip, thrusting back in at a medium pace.

Shielding his cries of pleasure Atem bit his arm, forcing himself not to give in to his demons pleasure.

' _You are going to make me do this aren't you.'_ Yugi thought. Moving Atem's left leg to his right shoulder, twisting Atem onto his back he pulled his arm away from his mouth, fingers placed gently underneath his chin just before tilting his head up towards his, lips pressed against Atem's.

Atem's eyes shot open like fireworks on the fourth of July. He was not expecting what he had asked to happen so soon. Blushing as his mouth slowly opened, Yugi slipping his tongue inside, roaming this mortals warm cavern.

An entire minute passed and Atem had forgotten to breath the entire time. Soon after Yugi pulled away, glaring slightly just before going for his neck, nipping and biting, licking his way down towards his nipples. Taking one into his mouth, Atem snapped out of it, a small moan escaped his throat as he squirmed underneath his Master.

Continuing to lick and suck Yugi thrust forwards, pushing Atem back down against the floor.

Moaning louder "Ugh augh, mas-ter" Placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, tightening his grip.

Switching nipples Yugi played with the now abandoned one, twisting it between his fingers.

"Aaagh Master!" Atem cried, panting and moaning. Atem hadn't realized that he was touching the other with his hands. "Please, f-fa-ster" Atem gasped, crying out when his prostate was struck several times.

Licking up Atem's chest and neck Yugi forced his tongue in his mouth once more. Atem moaned deep in his throat just before he was forced up, right leg wrapped around Yugi's waist as he scrapped at Atem's back. Atem's arms soon found their way around his Master's neck, kissing and moaning as if he was enjoying it with this Demon.

Breaking apart both broke into large pants. Yugi still thrusting up into Atem, locked eyes with him. Amethysts and Crimson orbs met...and both stopped their actions, panting as they continued to look into each others eyes.

Atem's stayed the same.

Yugi's however, softened, earning a deep shade of red over Atem's face. Seeing this Yugi couldn't resist.

Taking a few steps backwards Yugi stepped on a switch underneath the water, making a small rectangle table pillar rise from below, stopping just about a half a foot underneath the surface.

Turning around without breaking eye contact Yugi laid Atem down, collecting his thoughts he began once again, pulling out and thrusting fast and deep into his slave.

Crying out Atem's grip failed him, slipping back into the water. Panting his head spun, his chest pounded a million miles per second. Any slight touch from his demon and he became a shivering mess. Gasping Atem arched his back moaning, trying to turn himself over yet his Master would not allow it just yet "Master...p-plea-ugh! I'm cum-ugh!" A hand gripped his member, preventing his release.

"What?"

"Just hold out for a little longer, I'm not even close to a release yet." Yugi said earning a groan of protest. Smirking "I know you feel more in the mood than you normally do, but be patient and wait a few more minutes."

"Aaagh, then stop pounding me in the same spot. I-I can't take anymore of that!" Atem cried, clenching his teeth just before his spot had ceased penetration, thrusts firing elsewhere as asked.

Atem huffed in relief, though his moans and cries had not stopped "Ngh, ahh!"

Minutes later Yugi was ready, thrusting back into Atem's prostate "Aaugh!" Atem cried "I said to stop with that spot." Atem pleaded once again, forcing himself to prop himself up with his arms.

With a few swift hard thrusts, Yugi released deep inside Atem, who also came as he was filled.

 **~Ritual End~**

Both gasped for breathe, panting as they came down from their orgasms.

Atem was currently still hard, yet that was from the drug Yugi had slipped into him. Once calm Yugi leaned close, stating one thing clearly "Yugi" Just before placing Atem into a new position for the next session.

Of course Atem was confused. He didn't know if he was the one being called that, mistaken by someone else, or if that was his Master's name. He figured that one out quickly after that.

* * *

Midnight flashed over the clock. Just like Yugi had said, they had only gone till eleven.

Atem was passed out in bed, finally free of the drug he was on as that had gone away as they came close to being finished, passing out almost instantly after they had finished. Yugi had to carry Atem to the bed, though he didn't mind as this gave him time to think.

Still shirtless Yugi ran his hand through his damp hair, placing it back just below his chest where a circular medium scar resided. On both arms, just above his elbows on his inner arm were two smaller circular scars.

These scars were from humans themselves just before his life was stolen from him by the humans.

Growling lowly Yugi laid down, clicking the lights off by a device on his nightstand, leaving the room pitch black, excepts for the digital clock hanging from the wall.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed. I am so sorry, Atem, but I had to.

What was the memory about that Yugi remembered anyways? What has gotten into Yugi?

Yugi's past and how he came to despise humans will be explained much later on, in chapter 14 and 15. So yeah, not for some time. Those will not be uploaded until next year though. Not sure on when and what date they will be up :P


	7. Ritual Part 2

**Warning: Skip the bold Ritual Start and End if you are not into Yugi x Atem. You have been warned. There is also an actual Lemon in this one, though it doesn't revolve around love.**

Again, the poll will end Monday, September 4th.

Enjoy! No Flames allowed, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ritual (Part 2)

The next morning Atem woke up around 9am. Blinking through the darkness, he had thought it was still night out, until he saw the clock. Shooting up in bed he stumbled to find the light, cursing at the covers weaved between his legs.

An annoyed grunt was heard as Atem squirmed around this morning. He then stopped moving, of fear that Yugi might do something before it was time.

Before Atem could get off the bed, his arm was yanked backwards, pulling his body near the other, hissing "What has you so riled up this morning, slave."

Growling "For the last time, it's Atem!"

"I don't care!" Eyes glowing dark Amethysts from what Atem could see through the dark, but nothing else "Now what were you doing." Hissing once more.

Shivering slightly "The time"

Tilting his head towards the clock, Yugi saw that it was in fact nine in the morning. Releasing Atem's arm "Make food...do what you want, and stay in this bunker." Yugi stated, still laying down as his eyes closed once again, breath evening out while he clicked the light switch from his nightstand on.

Squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light, Atem then slowly slid off the bed, grabbing some clothes from the bag he had brought before making his way into the kitchen and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower just before getting dressed, making something to eat once finished.

Sometime during these last few minutes, Yugi had gone an dozed off, forgetting that he had not attached his slave to anything with the chain he had brought with, which was inside his bag laying on the kitchen floor.

As Atem was cooking breakfast, even though it was pretty much done, he walked back out into the bedroom and saw that Yugi had went back to sleep on him. The reason why he went out of the kitchen was to ask Yugi if he wanted any of what he was making.

Walking over to the side of the bed, Atem leaned on one of his hands, the other retching for Yugi's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, yet his hand froze at seeing something above both his elbows and on the inner part at that.

Retreating his hand Atem placed it near his other hand, fisting the covers. Now that it was much brighter in the room, he could see the circle scars on his arms.

' _Was this what he was hiding from me every night, always keeping his clothes on while he fucked me just because of two little scars on his arms.'_ He thought, then noticed something else on his skin poking out from underneath the covers near the middle of his form.

Pulling those down as slowly as possible in not wanting Yugi to wake during this moment, eyes widening with each passing second until fully revealed.

Stepping backwards Atem nearly tripped, yet caught himself from falling over ' _Okay, I can see why he wanted to hide that from me. Whoever he got that from, must have taken his life when he was still human.'_

Unlike his friends, Atem knew that demons were once human like them. Atem had known this since he was very young, something that only his side of the family passed down, as well as the ability to know what was going on in hell. Not even Seto knew about this and he was family.

Silently sighing Atem went back to cooking, leaving Yugi to sleep until noon. The thought ran through his mind to why he didn't go back to sleep since tomorrow morning they would be up early that morning, going through the Ritual for three hours, eat and then sleep for the rest of the day till the next morning.

After a few hours it was now noon, Yugi woke abruptly gasping for breath. Placing a hand to his face, then movement shifted next to him as he could hear low talking from something in the room. Glancing to his right he found Atem looking at him with confused eyes.

Taking in air Yugi sat up, stretched and then slid out of bed, grabbing his shirt that had somehow made its way back into this room "Seems like you found the TV. You are smarter than your friends, I give you that." Yugi remarked.

Surprised "I thought that there wasn't anything to do until I clicked the other button on the desk beside you." Atem responded turning back towards the TV.

Slowly nodding Yugi went for the shower before throwing some different clothes on and grabbing something quick to eat from the fridge.

* * *

Eight hours passed quickly for the two as the second night of this ritual had begun. The two had already gone a few rounds as well as being outside in the sand.

 **~Ritual Start~**

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed on his release and being filled. Panting he buried his hands in the sand below him, head also resting on it.

After ten minutes, Yugi, still buried inside Atem, rolled him onto his back.

Groaning "How is it that you people can keep having sex without taking a break. If you were still alive you would have killed yourselves by now!" Atem snapped.

Laughing "Well news flash, we are dead. We learned how the new human bodies work from last time and testing the new sensitive spots that are inside. The time period I was born in, there was no such thing as same sex relationships, so men did not have a liking to their prostates being tormented daily. Well, either way you look at it, we learned and we have lots of stamina to waste." Yugi stated pulling out and thrusting forwards, remembering that Atem had said ' _Still alive'_ and kept that to heart till another time.

Hooking an arm underneath one of Atem's legs, Yugi leaned down, capturing his slave's lips, tongue slipping inside.

Atem relaxed, calming himself against the kiss, letting himself be taken.

Again when they started, Yugi had placed another drug inside Atem, making sure that Atem would not pass out on him early on.

Moments later they broke apart, Atem moaning and groaning at the nonstop penetration, penetrating his prostate. ' _That drug is making me do more things than what I was doing before with Yugi last year. I can't stop doing these things anymore.'_ Atem thought "Nngh" moaning as he retched for the fabric around Yugi's form, gripping it tightly and sending his head back into the sand.

Approving Yugi began massaging sand around Atem's stomach and back, being a small part in this ritual to create, even though he really did not need to bother with this ritual to begin with and could have just impregnated his slave from the get go.

Mentally sighing Yugi pulled Atem up onto his lap, pacing his thrusts up into him until his release.

Minutes later Atem began struggling, knowing that he would be filled once again from the quickness in his Master's thrusts.

"Master, please fill me," Gasping "Quickly." Atem begged, mostly from the drug being in effect.

With that Yugi thrusted in six more times before releasing deep inside Atem, groaning as he did so.

 **~Ritual End~**

Panting heavy Yugi pulled out, needing a break after that one. Falling backwards he caught himself and now sit in the sand, Atem was currently laying down at his side, gasping for breath before Yugi decided to go again with him.

Mentally sighing again ' _What has gotten into me. Have I really gone soft to the point that this mortal can ask me to obey his words. He should be below me, screaming for me to finish him off'_ He thought ' _Then again, last year his friends said he was only nineteen, so if I think about it then he would be twenty by now. Pfft, ordering me to do what he wants, I think not! From this point on, he is going to put up with my rules'_ Yugi snapped in his thoughts, pissed with what he had let happen in just a short time.

* * *

On the third day, in the morning Yugi had dragged Atem towards the door behind the pool. In that room it was like a sauna, steam clouded the entire room.

Like every ritual session they went for three hours, this time without a drug, before they ate lunch and went back to sleep.

On the fourth day, a half hour before it was time for them to start, Yugi awoke, stretching his limbs before letting out a tire breath, looking off to the wall where the TV would have been if the false panel would have not been there.

Taking in air Yugi turned towards Atem, releasing the air he had just taken in. Smirking he leaned in closer, nipping at the back of Atem's neck as he lay there still sleeping. His nips soon changed to licking and then kissing.

Atem slowly awoke to those touches, blinking in shock that his Master would ever try something like this right away in the morning. Then again, Atem took a peek at the clock, it would soon be eight and the time they would start the final ritual session this morning.

Grunting, Atem shifted himself underneath Yugi, turning himself around. Just as he did his lips were captured in a long passionate kiss.

Moaning without thinking Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, melting into the kiss.

As Yugi had been mopping out and stroking Atem's moist cavern, Yugi slowly removed his shirt from the day before, tossing that to the floor. Moaning himself deep in the back of his throat, smirking around the others lips.

Breaking the kiss Yugi went below the covers as Atem caught his breath, panting for air, a light blush stained his face.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Finding the spot Yugi exhaled, licking his lips before running his tongue up the underside of Atem's member.

"Ahh!" Atem jolted up, eyes snapping open, shocked yet again at what was happening this morning.

"Agh! Wh-what are you?" Atem questioned, body shivering.

Humming in response Yugi seized his licks "You were right, kissing does make things a lot more interesting than just having sex. I'm going to reward you with how I would normally make love to someone dear to me." Yugi paused "Though you won't be dear to me as much as my friends are, nor my lover." He said, continuing with his actions, proceeding to take Atem's member into his mouth.

With each passing second Atem arched his back, never feeling such heat around his own member in his life. Gasping Atem tried bucking his hips, yet two strong hands prevented him from doing such actions. "Nngh ugh, i-it's ho-hot" Atem gasped, a satisfied moan escaping his throat.

Moving on Yugi pulled back up to his tip, quickly taking Atem's member back down his throat, sliding his tongue along his length, moaning around Atem's member.

Shivering Atem groaned, writhing beneath Yugi's treatment "Yu-gi, guh!" Atem nearly screamed as Yugi quickened his pace, beginning to speed up, adding a sucking motion to his licks and moans. Yugi did this until Atem was thrown over the edge, screaming Yugi's name and back arched, arms thrown above his head.

Catching all of Atem's release, Yugi held it in his mouth, making his way out from under the covers, tossing those to the end of the bed.

Leaning down Yugi pressed his lips yet again against Atem's, who obliged in opening his mouth, yet only to find out that Yugi held something warm, liquid and bitter in his.

Squirming Atem was held down by the wrists above his head, other hand holding his head still.

Confused on what he was suppose to do, he swallowed some, shivering as if a cold breeze had gone through the room.

Pulling away "No no, don't swallow it yet. Stick your tongue out, don't you know how to kiss someone using it." Yugi snapped lightly.

Nodding Atem stuck his tongue out "Good" Yugi said leaning down once again, licking the others tongue just before forcing his way back in, this time creating a small duel between the two of them while Yugi grinded his own hard member against Atem's ass, pulling and pushing at an even pace.

Gripping Yugi's shoulders his cum that was still being held in his mouth was slowly seeping from the corners and open gaps that they made from their duel session. Gasping for air, Yugi won, slipping his tongue back into the cavern he had become familiar with in these past few days.

"Mmmnnghh!" Atem complained, annoyed that he still held some of his own cum in his mouth.

Breaking their small makeout session, Atem gasped, coughing the rest of the warm liquid out as he turned to his side, gasping for air.

As he did that, Yugi was still thrusting his member slowly passed Atem's ass, panting for breath himself in order to regain it.

Moments passed, Atem calming down, yet soon realized what Yugi had been planning for quite some time.

Shifting his body Atem rolled back onto his back. His desires over taking his mind and thoughts. "How was that for your first blowjob and cum makeout session. Never thought that they would feel that good did you?" Yugi questioned, only earning a shake of the head, which annoyed Yugi to no end.

Pulling the collar around Atem's neck, Yugi pulled him up "What, I couldn't hear you!"

Gulping in realization "No, I didn't know." Atem answered, forgetting about the not speaking part when with Yugi.

Smirking satisfyingly "That is better, now where were we." Yugi said lifting Atem's legs up towards his chest, pinning his body with them. Going for his left shoulder, Yugi bit down harshly, earning a small whimper just before pushing his way deep into his slave. The whimper had been swapped with a large moan.

The bite wound had begun to bleed as Yugi pulled back, licking the blood away before going back in, sucking more blood from the wound.

Atem shivered, again confused on what he was doing.

Pulling back Yugi sat up straight, a small portion of Atem's blood pooled inside his mouth before he spit it over his chest and stomach, shifting his legs into a better position, testing it with a quick thrust forwards.

"Mmm!" Atem moaned.

Chuckling Yugi again thrusted forwards in a quick, fast motion, repeating the process a few more times.

Again Atem moaned, screaming a couple times before abruptly being forced onto his hands and knees, an arm being wrapped around his waist as more thrusts pounded into him from behind, small bites followed along his backside as well as small kisses.

Pulling back Yugi grabbed one of Atem's arms, pulling it behind him as he held onto it, thrusting on and off his prostate.

Retching with his other hand, Yugi placed a few fingers in his mouth, in which Atem began sucking on them.

Smiling Yugi waited a few more minutes, liking what he was seeing.

Once those minutes passed Yugi pulled Atem up onto his knees, still thrusting up into him and fingers being sucked, changing from just thrusting on and off to pounding into his prostate.

Eyes shot open, muffled screams echoed the darkened room as Atem struggled to break free from Yugi.

Yugi, however, forced his fingers further into his mouth, releasing the arm he held to playing with Atem's nipples, twisting and pinching them until hardened before slowly slipping his hand down towards Atem's member, stroking and pumping it in time with his hard and fast thrusts.

"Ngh, mngh augh." Atem tried speaking, through fingers were in the way, preventing him from talking at all.

Pumping Atem's member faster, Atem came violently, gripping Yugi's skin near his waist for support.

Yugi also came from the tightness clamped around his member.

 **~Lemon End~**

Their bodies were stiff after their orgasms, both panting and sweating from their actions.

 _/Memory/_

 _The two panted for their breaths, stiff from their actions._

 _The same fifteen year old girl, but years older, around the age of twenty-two, leaned against Yugi's chest, kneeling on their knees the woman spoke "Yugi, I haven't bleed in over two months." She said, tilting her head to her left._

 _Blinking "Does this mean!" Yugi asked with an excited smile._

 _She also smiled in excitement "Yes...we will be expecting a child sometime in about seven more months." She clarified, crying tears of joy._

 _Wrapping his arms around his wife Yugi rested his head on top her shoulder "I can't wait till that day to come." Placing a hand over her stomach "We'll raise them properly than any of ours did to us."_

 _/Memory End/_

Yugi silently gasped, complete shock shown over his face. He was thankful that it was dark in the room or otherwise his slave would have seen that he had re thought of old memories. Those memories he did not want to ever share with him no matter what the outcome came to be.

Laying Atem down Yugi turned towards the clock, seeing that it was a little past eight.

Pulling out, Atem shivering at the lose of size, Yugi moved off the bed, clicking the light on dim before making his way for the door to the pool area, stopping in the doors frame "When you have recovered, go to the door to the left of the pool along the wall." Yugi ordered, closing the door behind him as he went for the last room they had not been in.

Upon opening the door, light as bright as the morning sun shined down on real trees, grass and a stream of water running across the room. In the middle of the room grew long grass, but soon would be flattened out to be a small bed, as well as a few medium and large rocks scattered throughout the room.

~Two in a half hours later~

Atem sat on top Yugi's waist, just finishing a round with him, for the first time, riding Yugi. Panting heavy ' _That had taken a lot out of me.'_ Atem thought looking down at Yugi, who was also out of breath and sweating ' _It looks like it took a lot out of him too.'_ Atem though again, placing his hands down on Yugi's stomach, repositioning his legs on the ground.

After many minutes they both regained their breaths, Yugi saying "It's hot in here. You want to finish the next half hour in here where it is hot, or in the pool where it is cool?"

It wasn't a hard choice nor was it that difficult to answer "The pool" Atem answered, being tired of the constant light shining down upon them, though the air that flowed through the room made up for the lack of overheating.

Nodding Yugi motioned Atem to stand up, which he did, which allowed Yugi to stand up. Once up they went for the door, opening it and made their way into the pool, instantly cooling off. The room they were just in, the door closed by itself with a small click.

Atem was sitting along the edge, everything below his neck was submerged under the water as he cooled off the cuffs around his arms, legs and neck.

Yugi made his way towards the button from the first day, pushing it down with his foot so the rectangle pillar could rise up once again.

One look from Yugi told Atem to lay down on the pillar, which allowed them to go one more round before the final minutes.

 **~Final Ritual Start~**

On the last session, just before it would turn eleven.

"Aaaauugh!" Atem cried out as Yugi pounded repeatedly into Atem's prostate. Atem was leaning over the pillar, right leg raised by Yugi's arm as they faced the hell hound statue.

Scrapping at the pillar's flatted surface Atem rose up, arms pushing him up till they could no more, back straightened out.

Leaning forwards Yugi licked the top part of the circle on Atem's back, sending shivers down his spine.

As soon as it turned eleven, the eyes of the hell hound statue beamed an intense red.

Atem had noticed those eyes, staring into those red eyes, almost as if he had been hypnotized, but not.

Getting near to their release, the statue's water source was cut off, changing to a strange dark red substance in its place. The water around them drained as the new substance filled all around them.

Atem could feel that it was thick and after two or so minutes, the circular pool was filled and Atem could feel it with his hands.

With a very hard thrust forwards Atem was forced down, eyes still locked with the statues, Yugi thrusted a good ten or twenty times more, releasing violently into Atem, also sending Atem over the edge with him, Atem screaming Yugi's name as he released.

 **~Final Ritual End~**

While Atem was panting for his breath, Yugi still burying deep inside Atem, an intense red glowing light, just like the statues, glowed inside Atem's stomach.

Not knowing that this was happening since Atem was still focused on the statue, Yugi placed a hand over his stomach, right over the glowing light, balled his hand into a fist as if he held a power over it before punching forwards.

This, however, did in fact snap Atem out of his trance over the statue. Whatever Yugi had done, hurt like hell. "Aaaaaugh! Wh-what...did you do." Atem gasped. He felt as if someone had punched him right in his stomach with an iron glove.

Pulling his hand away the glowing light faded away, though Yugi knew that what he had done was suppose to happen "Just a step that I had to put over you." Yugi replied.

Atem knew that what he had said was going to be the only things that would be said on it. Looking around the pool Atem, averting the statue, had seen the liquid around them. His arms, hands, legs and a few other parts of his body was already covered in the substance and he wondered what it was "What is this liquid?"

Yugi sighed ' _Just like the last time. They always want to know what the obvious is.'_ He thought, preparing himself "Every mortal who has ever denied the duty of being a slave to all demons or me, were killed in this very pool." Yugi began, pinning his slaves hands behind his back, pushing his chest down on top the pillar as Atem began to struggle, panicking at hearing what Yugi had said.

Atem continued to struggle until Yugi, still buried inside him, thrusted forwards, making him stop his movement. Leaning closer to his ear "This pool holds many souls. The blood of many mortals who denied being enslaved, were killed, murdered, tortured on this very pillar that you lay on. Last time there was no water in this pool. The statue from day till night, continued to filter the blood of their dead bodies out its mouth, creating an endless, agonizing splashing noise that no mortal will ever forget." Yugi snapped near the end of his words, forcing Atem to stand, pushing him towards the statue where the blood filtered out from the hellhounds mouth.

"What are you, Aug!" Atem cried at another thrust "No, don't!" He cried again just before he was pushed underneath the bloodfall, forced to stand there for a few minutes before being pulled out from under it. Yugi also pulling out, walking a struggling Atem back to the bed. Pinning him down Yugi used his magic and brought his bag out from the kitchen, pulling out the shorter chain and locking one end to his neck and the other end to a chain link buried in the wall above the headboard. Even a bulldozer couldn't bust that link out from the wall.

Retching back into his bag while Atem tugged at his chain, he grabbed a medium padlock. Flipping Atem onto his stomach Yugi locked his hands behind his back. The padlock he used needed a certain code of numbers in order to remove.

Getting off the bed Yugi went to take a shower, leaving a yelling and pissed off Atem on the bed. Yugi made them lunch after he was finished, though Yugi doubted that he would eat anything after what he had told him minutes before.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

This will be the last chapter involving the Rape stuff for Atem.

Also, the reason why Atem was forced under the blood fall was because it helps strengthen the growing child to being more Demon than Human. Also, being exposed to the blood is only for the lower demons. Yugi being the Overlord does not usually have to do this, only when he wants to do this ritual.


	8. Return

Chapter 8: Return

Groaning, Atem slowly woke. Again it was pitch black in the room, except for the clock that read seven in the morning.

To his left, Yugi sleep with his arms loose around Atem, head resting near his shoulder.

Sighing Atem's stomach rumbled loudly. Yesterday at lunch, Atem refused to eat anything until he got a shower, not wanting to eat anything when relatives of other people's ancestors blood was covering him.

Yugi had told him that he could not shower for at least twenty-four hours. He had five more hours to go until he could shower.

Sighing Atem shifted his body, arms still locked behind his back in order for him to not grab anything and begin whipping the blood off himself, as he shifted, he could feel Yugi's cum running out from him. Shivering violently, he so wanted to take a shower and clean himself out after the last four days of being under Yugi's ritual.

As he lay on the bed, trying to not think of food or wanting to take a shower, the last five hours passed by slowly. When it turned eleven, Yugi still was fast asleep. Atem swore that if the next state over exploded, Yugi would sleep right through it.

At twelve Yugi cracked his eyes open, taking in a ton of air before turning onto his other side, flipping the light on.

Squinting his eyes close Atem waited until his eyes were adjusted to the light. Once adjusted he opened his eyes, blinking around the room, seeing that the blanket was not even over him. Once realization came over him, he blushed deeply, seeing Yugi looking right at him. Turning onto his side, Atem ignored Yugi's gaze, not wanting anything else to happen before they went back.

Smirking Yugi shook his head, leaning over and pressed the code into the padlock. After that he unlocked the chain from Atem's collar before standing up and getting dressed, leaving to go make them lunch for the day.

Sighing Atem sat up, rubbing his arms from the weird way of sleeping last night. Shivering again, this time from coldness, Atem scooted off the bed and grabbed his bag, heading straight for the shower. For an hour he made sure he was cleaned of the blood and everything else. His hair was the hardest to get clean since he had to use soap three times before the water washed it clean.

Once done he dried off and got dressed, walking out with his bag at his side and a hand resting on his back, massaging it with his fist.

Upon opening the door, Yugi had already finished eating. Whatever was left of the vegetable soup Atem could finish.

Setting his bag next to the wall Atem sat down, filling the bowl in front of him since the pot had been placed on the table. After ten minutes Yugi got up and placed his bowl in the sink, going to shut off the lights in the other rooms that they had used, excepts for the pool and the bedroom. After that was done he made his way back into the kitchen to wash what he had used, drying them and placing them back where he had gotten them, waiting until Atem had finished before washing those things. Forty minutes later Atem finished, yet just before he could get up, Yugi had grabbed the pot and Atem's bowl and went towards the sink.

Shocked mixed with confusion "Why did you?"

Chuckling "Can't I be nice anymore than what I have already done for you."

"You being nice, when has that ever happened?" Atem questioned, still confused.

Turning the water to the sink on he began washing "I made food for you at least once per day, excepts for the morning of the second, and on the night we first got here I even carried you back to the bed when you passed out. So if that isn't nice, then what is?" Yugi said shutting the water off, drying the things he had just washed before putting them away.

Entering into the bedroom, Atem following a distance behind as he had to grab his own bag on the floor behind him, Yugi unlocked the chain that attached to the wall behind the headboard, storing that back into his own bag.

Atem, as he left the kitchen, turned off the light. He then made his way out of the room, going towards the stairs. Yugi turned the bedroom lights off as well as the lights for the pool area, darkening everything around them.

Atem stopped his movement like when they had arrived in this bunker, though Yugi came up behind him and pushed him where they were headed. Once at the top of the stairs, Yugi unlatched the door and pushed it open, letting in tons of sunlight as well as blinding them both half to death. Once their visions were regained they stepped out into the sand, Atem remembering what they had done on the second night when outside, blushing deeply.

Shutting the door up tight, Yugi buried the bunker back up as they walked back to the car, pulling the keys from his pocket, unlocking it and starting the car, turning on the air. Their bags were then placed in the trunk before getting in.

As Atem was reaching for his seat belt, Yugi grabbed the collar around his neck, forcing Atem to look his way "Listen slave, now that you know my name you are not allowed to go and tell people about it. The only time you can say my name is when you are alone with me. If people enter a room, you may not, understand. If I hear any other mortal saying my name and I have not told them about it, you will be hurting."

Gulping, cold sweat running down the back of his neck "Got it"

"Good, now, let's go back." Yugi said releasing his hold on Atem's collar, driving back to the Palace.

Two hours later Yugi drove on up to the front door, parking a good twenty feet away. Turning the car off they both got out, grabbing their bags from the trunk.

Stepping inside the Palace a random demon who Atem did not know of walked up to them, in which Yugi tossed the keys to him before walking passed the two.

Atem shivered at the wicked grin he held over his face. Grabbing Atem's wrist Yugi pulled him back to their room, tossing his own bag onto his bed and locking the door as he left the room, leaving Atem to himself.

Releasing a relieved sigh Atem sat on the floor next to the bed ' _And right back to his old ways. I wonder what else he has planned for me.'_ He thought, not knowing what Yugi had planned for him next, though he had a pretty good idea what it would be.

* * *

Later that same night, all the humans are asleep in whatever sort of bed they had.

In the council room, Yugi sat in the center chair at the table, leg crossed over the other. His fingers pushed against his forehead in trying to prevent a headache from occurring.

All throughout the room, demons were in constant congrats to the news that was quickly found out just by the power emitting from their kings room from his slave.

After many minutes more Yugi hushed them, earning his attending "I know you all have sensed it already, yet as we speak of this in this room, it will stay in this room."

Grunts and groans of disapproval coursed throughout them all.

Irritated while standing up "I am ordering you all to keep your traps shut about this. One word about this to him and you will be going back to hell whether you want to or not. Last time before the month was over someone told him what I had done and he wanted it out, which lead me in tying his hands behind his back or up high in not reaching his stomach." Sitting back down "I would like to prevent that this time. In addition, no one is to touch him, or look at him in a strange way in telling him that something is wrong." Yugi ordered releasing a tired breath.

Once that had been said every demon in the room quickly understood what their Lord was saying. "With that said, you may go." Yugi said and everyone left, accepts for a certain six demons Yugi was familiar with.

"Congrats, Yugi!" They all said once the doors were closed.

"Things are beginning to look up in your favor." Malik commented, Odion agreeing with that statement.

Yugi nodded crossing his leg once more "It will be in nine months." He said looking to his left, his mind some place else.

Ishizu had seen this since he had gotten back this afternoon "Yugi...is there something wrong. Ever since you have returned, I have seen your eyes in some trance ever since then."

Duke agreed "Ishizu is right, even as we speak you are lost in your thoughts."

Lifting his head "Huh? Oh sorry." Yugi apologized "My slave has stumped me over the past few days. He seems to know some things about demons being humans before they died in their past life."

Joey snapped his head towards Yugi, standing up from sitting on the floor "How would he know of something like that. If I recall, only one person from those seven knew of that knowledge."

"Yes, you are right Joey, though before we were sealed away, that one person was still alive. If I am guessing right then he passed whatever knowledge down his line of successors and only his. That person being the one who casted the spell over the seven of them. I'll have to squeeze that knowledge out from him whenever I get the chance to bring it up." Releasing a tired breath "Anyways, he isn't the main problem."

"Then what is?" Ryo wondered walking up to the table with the others, either sitting on top of it or just standing in front of the table.

"A few things actually. The first is...I recalled some old memories about her while the Ritual was going on. One good one and one somewhat okay. The reason why I am like this is because those memories sort of freaked me out to how similar they started to what I was doing at the moment they happened. The words he spoke to his own actions." Yugi sweatdropped and paled once more.

Malik, Odion, Ryo and Duke also paled, knowing what recalling past memories felt like. Ishizu sighed as did Joey. They all knew Yugi and his previous wife when they were still alive, ever since they were a certain age when they were kids. Yugi's wife didn't show up in the picture until they were at least seventeen and older.

"So, what memories did you recall?" Joey wondered.

Thinking in deep thought "The first one was when I took her away from her home, and the other was the night she told me she was pregnant."

They all became shocked "At least you remembered something good, unlike the rest of us." Odion said.

It was a fact that in this group of seven that Ishizu was four years older than them all as Odion was a year or two below her. These two knew that Yugi had gone through a lot just to survive as a kid from him telling them what he had to endure. Most of what Yugi could remember that is.

Releasing a tired sigh "I'm going to bed before this headache takes over." Yugi said standing up, jumping over the table and walking towards the door, leaving his friends to follow in his footsteps after a few minutes after he left the room.

* * *

For the past month, Yugi had not had sex with Atem, knowing that he didn't want to cause a problem as his child was just beginning to grow inside his slave.

Since then Atem still didn't know that he was pregnant as he was prohibited from seeing his friends who knew what his Master had done to him, and was not being looked at differently by other demons.

Since they had gotten back, Atem had always been chained to his bed at night, except his wrists, like normal. He was also given enough food to fill his stomach every meal of the day.

Waking up Atem stretched his limbs while still laying down, surprised that his chains were already detached, then remembered the night before that Yugi had told him to do his chores when he woke. Sighing he waited a few minutes before sitting up. He felt the urge of sickness overcome his stomach and got out of bed, quickly making his way towards the bathroom.

For the past week Atem had been getting sick like this every morning as well as sometimes throughout the day. Yugi had told him that he had some kind of bug that was making him be sick like this. When Atem had ask Yugi how he knew that, he responded that he had been a doctor of some sort in his past life. With those words, Atem never asked why he had become a doctor, and why he wants mortals to suffer around him. Doctors were suppose to help people who are hurt, not the other way around.

Once his morning schedule of sickness passed, Atem got dressed, not being bothered by a shower this morning and began cleaning, having a feeling that food would be there in another hour or so. Atem at least wanted to eat breakfast in peace without having to worry about cleaning the room.

* * *

Down underneath the Palace ground, a group of five or so demons walked passed a line of full metal doors, housing mortals who were unfit to become slave. The people inside them were used as worker slaves, such as work outside or fixing stuff that the demons did not know how to operate.

"It is about time our King impregnated his worthless slave of his." A woman with an annoyed accent remarked.

Two men and a woman agreed with her words, as the last man spoke "After what happened last time, I hope that this one does not perish like that one."

"The Overlord deserves to be happy, after all, other demons have seen our King as human, and they know what had happened in order for his death to come." Another man in the small group said.

The other female agreed as they walked passed another door "Let's just hope that no mortal shall escape this time around. Eight more months and then it will just be watching that slaves every move." She said continuing to walk with her friends until they were away from those doors.

Inside the last door, housed the entire human council. Each one was chained to a wall, arms spread out at their sides a foot above their heads, shackles at their feet.

The lowest ranked council member, nearest the door, mumbled low enough for them all the hear as they all overheard the demons conversation "Are they talking about Atem."

The member on the opposite wall who had spoken "Has anyone heard of the demon King having more than just Atem as his slave?" He asked, earning shakes of their heads from them all.

The head council member sighed from the right of the last guy who spoke "I just hope that Atem has figured out what has happened to him before it is too late. If not, someone will have to kill it for him."

Another council member along the left side of the wall agreed with him "Let's pray that Atem can deal with that outcome on his own. Knowing the Demon King, he will prevent anyone from saying anything. Hopefully Atem is smarter than his demon and find a way around him knowing, as well as those protective thoughts that will soon be taking over in a few more weeks." He said as everyone agreed, hoping that Atem would outsmart the Overlord at his own game, though they would have never guessed that Atem had other reasons of his own for saying what he knew.

* * *

Four days later, Atem still didn't know how he had gotten this bug. The only thing he could think of was that it was from something he had eaten since they we still not allowed to leave the palace or homes.

Sighing Atem was in the laundry room, waiting for their clothes to finish drying. Ever since that time he had been raped by that demon in this room, he still had shivers running throughout his body every time he entered this room.

Outside the room a demon stood leaning against the wall. This demon in particular was none other than Malik. Given the situation with Atem being pregnant, Yugi did not want any other demon other than his friends looking after him when he himself was not around.

If demons who were not familiar with Yugi as much as the others were, he knew that they would try their luck no matter the consequences of their actions of having a go or another go at Atem before the rest of the eight months were up, and since Yugi has not had sex with Atem since the Ritual was over, he knew that any fear or stress of a different demon coming onto him would cause a serious problem.

Sighing lowly once again, the rest of the half hour passed by quickly. Once the clothes were dry, Atem pulled the clothes from the dryer and placed them into the basket. Shutting the door to the dryer he picked up the basket and made his way back to the room, Malik following behind since he needed to open the room.

Stepping into the room Malik locked the door, leaving to go do something else, Atem dropped the basket to his feet. Mahad, Mana, Tristan, Marik, Bakura and Seto sat on his bed as they look off in different direction encase a certain demon entered the room. They did not after what he had done to their friend want to bow to him.

When the basket dropped all six snapped their head towards the door, finding Atem standing there with a shocked expression. After a couple minutes of just standing there doing nothing, Seto was the first one to break the stillness, jumping to his feet and instantly at Atem's side, arms wrapped as best he could around him.

Within minutes Seto's was firing questions of "How are you. What have you been doing. What has he been telling you!" As well as many more before Atem could snap back to reality, halting Seto's worries "I-I'm fine Seto, no need to freak out." Atem stated, pulling away from his hold, picking up the basket he had dropped, making his way towards the bed.

Setting the basket down on top the bed, the others moved away, giving Atem some space to finish what he had started, as well as not wanting to get Atem into trouble for having blood stains on his demons clothes.

Being quiet for most of the time until Atem finished sorting and folding clothes, they waited.

When Atem finished, clothes put away in each room, he, from the others perspective, randomly entered the bathroom, door cracked open enough for them to hear what he had been doing. They all cringed at hearing the unthinkable.

A couple minutes later the sound subsided as did the sound of water from the sink before the door was pulled open, Atem standing there holding a hand to his stomach and mouth, pulling the hand from his mouth away, mumbling low enough to not let the other hear "Whatever bug I got, it is starting to annoy me." yet the six heard.

"BUG!" The all exclaimed at the same time.

Bakura laughed "Whatever you were told is a lie!"

Mahad agreed "Atem, if you think that you are sick from some cold or stomach flu, then you are sadly mistaken."

Mana sighed "Don't you think that when you left in the beginning of January that something was up. Don't you think that the Demon King had other plans for you." She said as Marik face palmed with Seto.

Going back to the bed, Atem leaned against the canopy post "I had a small suspicion that something was up. When we got to the place he explained to me that I was to undergo some Ritual."

"And that Ritual was to become pregnant wasn't it." Tristan remarked, earning a rather confused look from Atem.

"No, what are you talking about? The Ritual I went under was to continuing being his slave."

Now it was Seto's turn to outburst "Why would you agree to that!" Seto snapped.

Scratching his head in frustration "Let me finish talking before interrupting me." Releasing a breath "If I hadn't agreed to do that Ritual, I would have never made it back, such as if anyone can't figure out the obvious, I would have been killed. I am not planning on dying anytime soon, you got that!" Atem exclaimed the last few words, panting lightly.

The other blinked, Marik commenting "Then how do you explain the sickness. You do know what symptoms pregnant people get don't you. Vomiting nearly half the day is the most common one alongside nausea and foods that disagree with your stomach."

Mana nodded and added "There may be more, yet we wouldn't know."

Growling "How would you know if I really was pregnant. What makes you think that I will believe anything you guys have to say."

The six looked to one another, not sure how they would explain how they knew if he was or not. "Our Masters told us exactly what yours was planning to do, saying that you were finally ready after some time." Tristan explained.

"Pfft, like I would believe that. Last time I check, demons lie to us. We aren't suppose to listen to anything that they tell us." Atem said, though he himself had been believing most things that Yugi has told him recently.

"But you are!" Bakura and Marik shouted, trying to get their words through his head.

Groaning in annoyance "I am not!" Atem shouted back, earning a large shutter from Mana and Tristan "Even if I am pregnant, I would rather have him tell me about it instead of you all. If I am then…" Atem trailed off, tilting his head off to his right, not wanting to say what he was thinking in front of the others since they did not know of this part of him.

Five or so minutes passed without anyone speaking. It was then that the doors opened as the six demons returned for them. In seconds they were gone and the doors locked once more, leaving Atem to think by himself until Yugi returned, which wouldn't be until vary later.

* * *

The next afternoon in the lounge, all fourteen were there. The demons talked about some humans who have already been sacrificed to the pool as of recently. They sighed at the stupidity of how humans operated even though they were also human back when they were living.

Atem had tuned his friends out a long time ago since they continued to state that he is pregnant no matter what Atem said to them. After a good half hour, Atem had shut them out, escaping to his own mind, thinking on what Yugi had said when they were out at the bunker and what he had done to him when proceeding with the Ritual. Heavily releasing his breath Atem leaned against his knees, resting his forehead on top his arms.

Glancing from the corner of his eye Yugi silently sighed. His friends noticed this from him, somehow knowing that he was going to tell his slave what his friends have been telling him since yesterday "Atem, wasn't it?" Yugi wondered.

Atem sat there shocked out of his mind, so did the other humans as well as his own friends. Lifting his head the shock in his eyes gave away his own confusion on why Yugi had waited this long, after all the times he had told Yugi, to use his name. He slowly nodded in answer to his wonder.

Smirking lightly, eyes going soft "What troubles you. Have you figured out what your friends have been telling you since yesterday, might actually be true." With those words Atem's eyes widened, voice hitched as he stood up from the floor "So right now, I'm…" He stopped himself from say the word, forcing his vision to the floor.

Turning his chair towards them all "Yes, right now and since the fourth day of the Ritual, you have been pregnant." Yugi paused, testing his nerves "If you so happen to not want my child in you then we are going to have to work something out, because it is not coming out for another eight months." He said standing up, making sure that Atem couldn't do anything even if he tried.

Vision still focused on the floor he blinked a couple times, clearing his mind so he could think. The movement from Yugi told Seto, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Mana and Mahad to stay silent, not wanting to be the ones on his bad side. Placing a hand over his stomach. He had wondered when Yugi had done the inevitable on the final day. He knew from reading some books from the past that if a human became pregnant by a demon, then a glowing red light would have been shot into him as well as somehow creating a womb inside him, yet that part was still difficult to understand till this day. Within second Atem pieced together how it had happened. Since he was busy looking at the statue, Yugi was free to do as he pleased since he was not paying attention to what Yugi had been doing.

Releasing the air he was holding in he could tell that Yugi was slowly making his way towards him until Atem spoke "I-I-I'm o-okay with it."

This, however, made everyone react. Yugi quickly backed away in shock, mouth parted slightly, just missing his chair he bumped into the table and fell to the floor, arm grabbing at the top side of the table. Ishizu, Malik, Ryo, Duke, Odion and Joey all stood up and shouted at the same time as when Yugi began backing away "Whaaaaat!" And at the same time Mahad, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Mana and Seto shouted "Have you gone crazy!"

Everyone in the room just stared at Atem as if he was going to do something, or begin laughing as if he had made a joke, yet nothing came after everyone went silent.

The look Yugi saw in Atem's eyes was seriousness, which made him pissed off and confused. Pissed at himself and confused that this mortal was like this. Turning his body towards the table he pulled himself to his feet "Why!" He slammed his hands down on the table "How! Why is it that you are the only one in this group that is different from the rest." Turning towards Atem, left hand gripping the side of the table "How is it that you are different, what make you different from the rest. What information do you know of demons that make you, even the slightest bit willing, to happily carry a demon's child without putting up some kind of fight. You are suppose to fear us, not be happy with what has already been done!" Yugi snapped. Even his own friends haven't seen him like this in a long time, frustrated over a single mortal to the point of rambling on till he got answers.

Gulping, Atem forced himself to look up into Yugi's eyes, cold sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Clenching his hands into fists, hand still placed over his stomach "I h-have known the truth about demons as far back as I can remember. My father and his fathers, fathers way before him, all the way back to when my ancestor casted the spell over them, knew the truth."

Seto and the others became confused, questioning "Atem, what are you talking about, what do you know?"

"I know that demons were once human." Atem added. His friends were all shocked that Atem knew that since he wasn't in the room when Yugi had told them that they were once human themselves.

Yugi smirked, calming his nerves. He finally heard what Atem had said about still being alive when out at the bunker "Tell me more. I'm curious about how this information has changed how you think." He asked taking a seat back in his chair, as did the others.

Taking a large breath, Atem leaned against the wall behind him, explaining himself.

Atem had begun where he had first learned of demons being human. He had learned when he was about six or seven, inside his parents room. He was told that demons were created when humans died of something horrible, or accused of something that they were not. A person who became pissed with how the human race had become, wanting others to go through the same pain that they put them through. Atem had learned that even if demons somehow escaped from hell that it would be alright to leave them out, even if it meant being under slavery once again. Understanding all that, Atem came to a conclusion that if demons impregnated a human, despite the demon genes, then it would still be human no matter what people thought of it.

Taking a breath "So no matter what you guys think, this child will still have my DNA in it, despite the fact that it will still be a demon." Atem stated this towards his friends.

Marik growled, groaning "You have lost your mind for sure. We are talking about our enemies here. The King of Demons heir you are carrying. Once every human catches wind of this they are going to want to kill you. You keeping it will only make you a target for everybody else."

Chuckling Yugi agreed, though of his own accord "Your friend is right you know, but even if you are attacked then it will most likely be because you are alone. I have already warned every demon since a month ago to never touch you, so you do not need to worry about other demons trying to come onto you. The only demons who you will ever have contact with, not for sex that is, will only be the ones in this room, mostly just to watch over you when out of the room." Lifting his head "It is getting late. If I have any other questions about you I will ask you then, but for now there is none." Yugi clarified standing up and unlocked Atem's chain, motioning him to follow.

Yugi had other questions that he wanted to ask Atem, though he would ask them on another time and day, wanting him to actually mean his words without his friends to mess with his mind.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

Yugi and Atem returned back to the Palace, and Atem found out what the ritual was really about.

 **Next Chapter: Change**


	9. Change

Sorry for the late upload. I wanted to fully clean my car on a warm day and today just happened to be that day before the cold blew in the rest of this week.

If nobody had heard, I got a job three weeks ago. I am also off Tuesday tomorrow so I will be able to try writing another chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Change

That same night, while everyone was asleep, Atem, even though he said he was fine with having Yugi's child, he was still chained by the wrists as he slept, though his dreams were messing with him worse than a year ago.

 _/Dream/_

 _Back in the past, where the Royals of Egypt wore gold and silver, while the slaves wore iron chains around each limb and tattered cloths made from rags._

 _In this case, it looked as if the slave's Master had been turned into a slave, shackled by the wrists and kneeling on the bed, arms high above his head, gag tied at his mouth. His stomach looked about two months pregnant._

 _At the wall to the left from entering the room at the door, sat a good six people, three women and three men. Chains at their necks while cuffs attached at their wrists._

 _The six were spaced out a few feet, needing room to sleep and other things._

 _At the moment Yugi was fucking one of the woman, finishing up with her before moving on to the one on the bed._

 _The man was angry, just before the cloth was removed from his mouth, coughing._

 _Crawling behind the man, lining himself up._

 _Panting "I swear when I get free, you will be the first one to go. I'll kill you with everything that I've got in me, you got that!" The man spat._

 _Chuckling "Sure, whatever you say, though I doubt that you will be able to get free in your condition. So say whatever you want while you can, cause in the next seven months you won't be doing anything but taking care of this child. You won't be thinking of anything but that." Yugi clarified, beginning to push into the man._

 _For many hours the room echoed loud cries, moans and pants for breath._

 _/Dream End/_

Shooting up in bed, gasping and panting for breath. Cold sweat ran down his face as his shirt collar was drenched in sweat.

Calming down he placed a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his face that was left there.

Minutes passed before Atem fully calmed down, laying back down and placed a hand to his stomach, blinking from time to time.

Taking in a large breath, closing his eyes ' _Yugi is trying to tell me something. I am not the descendant of that Pharaoh so me having a dream of him during that time is impossible. So the only other possibility is Yugi sending his memory to me and nothing else.'_ Atem thought. Glancing to his side he saw the time, staying up for another hour encase Yugi decided to show him another memory of the past before going back to sleep, not knowing what would come of him in the next few weeks.

* * *

The next morning Atem woke, startled by his cousin and friends since they had been left in the room while Yugi and their Masters went out in search of something. The thing that Yugi was searching for was the book that the mortals stole from Hell in the past.

Since the seven were left alone they decided to just talk, nothing about the demons that were ruling over them. Just talk of the positive things if there were any, along with playing a few games here and there.

At noon Yugi and the others returned for lunch.

Joey, Malik, Ryo, Ishizu, Odion and Duke went to their rooms for lunch instead of the lounge today, most likely going to do something with their slaves afterward as they haven't done anything with them in a while. In fact they haven't done anything since they began looking for Yugi's book a few weeks ago, though unlike the last few mornings, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Mana, Mahad, and Tristan were left in their rooms to clean as well as anything else that their Masters ordered them to do while they were gone.

Once gone from the room, Yugi called for his slaves lunch to be brought to the room.

Letting out a loud sigh as he sat down in his chair, head resting in the palm of his hands since they have had no luck.

The book was made by God and placed in Hell so it wouldn't have been burned nor destroyed by the mortals. Yugi knew that they must have hidden it someplace on Earth or inside the Palace.

' _Since I've been separated from it for quite some time I can't sense it anywhere around here. My touch has weakened quite a bit since that day.'_ He thought staying still, though Atem could feel that Yugi was troubled by something, taking a seat across from Yugi, asking "Is everything alright?"

Shocked by those words Yugi looked up, taking his head off his hands.

"You look troubled."

"You wouldn't understand." Yugi scoffed, jerking his head towards the fireplace.

Staring blankly over at Yugi, annoyed with his behavior already since two months ago "Then what were you saying about last night and wanting more questions answered. How are you going to do that if you don't ask them. Who knows, maybe whatever you are having trouble finding, I may know where it is." Atem answered.

Blinking in confusion "Is my face that obvious to tell what is wrong."

"Pretty much." Atem responded "I look like that when I can't find something I'm looking for. Everyone looks some way when they are troubled."

Leaning back nodding "All right then. I suppose you wouldn't know where that ancestor of yours hide my book, now would you?"

Blinking "I've never seen it with my own eyes, but I'm sure that the council members know something more on that subject."

"Of course, why hadn't I thought of them." Yugi mumbled, Atem raising a brow at that remark "Those ten are people who can keep a secret and lie through their teeth better than any person alive. The day we got out they lied that you seven were not the descendants in order to protect you, but I saw through them almost instantly, cause the language from that book is hard to read than most languages on Earth. In any case, I will look into these ten some other day. Right now I want to ask you some very important questions that is concerned with the other night." Yugi said.

Atem understood, getting comfortable in the chair he was sitting in until lunch arrived.

"Since we are alone now without any distractions interrupting every ten seconds, tell me this regarding yesterday. Were you or were you not telling me the truth, and this is about everything that I asked." Yugi asked, leg resting over the other.

Instantly answering without hesitating "All of it is true. I may have sounded odd to the others last night, but I was raised never to lie. I can with the other six, but never to anyone outside the group. This also means I can't lie to a demon."

"And yet I thought you were going to turn out like that guy in your dreams. I know you figured out that I placed that inside your head."

"Why did you though. Were you hoping that I would become like him, wanting you dead. I do hate you to an extent but that is mostly from your attitude towards me, yet I don't want you to die once again, otherwise you would be even more of an asshole towards humans that nobody would be able to stop you."

Nodding "True, I would kill every mortal on Earth just so Demon's would be able to live peacefully before our deaths."

In silence for a few minutes "Yugi, may I ask you of your past."

Giving Atem a curious eye, leaning against his fist.

"I know that it is sudden and I have a sinking feeling that you don't want anyone to know of it or speak it, but you have asked of my life and any questions that you could think of for over the last year and two months. I have to know something about you other than a doctor of some sort."

Yugi was still silent, gazing at Atem in curiosity. Taking a breath in "I don't understand you. You say you hate me, yet you want to know more, in which I don't want to tell." Sighing "Tell you what, if and when this child inside you is born and stays alive for a couple months is when I will tell you some stuff about myself, but right now I can't. I need time to sort out my differences with my past. I hate my past from how it had to end."

A knock at the door stopped Yugi from talking, snapping his fingers together, causing the doors to open. A woman with a tray of food walked over, placing the tray down on the table before the two, bowing and then left. Snapping his fingers again the doors locked. Yugi stood up and went for his room while Atem began eating, making sure that Yugi didn't get mad at him for not eating, yet slow enough in order to not get sick from the food.

Finishing thirty minutes later, Yugi walked back out of his room and placed a few books back onto the bookshelf, not turning around "Do you want to leave the room?"

Atem widened his eyes "Can I. I haven't left since yesterday night."

Chuckling lightly "What I meant was go outside, not stay indoors. Now, what would you want to do."

Shocked "Even after what you said last year. You are asking me what I want to do. Of course I want to go outside. I have wanted to go back out since two months ago." Atem responded, leaning forwards.

Understanding "Alright, let's go out."

Standing up, questioning "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Reaching the door "I told you awhile back that I can be nice at times. Anyways, I have been through a person's pregnancy twice and I know when people become needy in things. It is best that you get what you want instead of being stressed out over it. In my mind it is a key thing to do in order for that baby in you to be healthy. That is the only thing that I will be looking out for as well as you eating. Aside from that, are you coming or not. I won't be coming back until later so if you don't come now you'll be stuck in this room by yourself, with nothing to do."

Defeated Atem followed Yugi out of the room where they went for the garden to walk around, sit and relax until late at night. They also talked to each other, even though they didn't say much, just enjoy the sun, heat and breeze that was offered at that time.

They then went to go eat dinner with a few of the others in the lounge who showed up, talking amongst themselves till they went back to their rooms for the night.

Walking back to their room, Atem followed close behind. When they made it to the room, Atem went for the shower since he hadn't taken one in a couple days.

Yugi, however, went into his room, changed and got ready for bed, though he planned on having someone else sleep with him from tonight onwards. Waiting some minutes until the shower water turned off and then some minutes till Atem dried off and changed into night clothes, he went out and stood by the bed, arms crossed over his chest while he looked out the window.

Half a minute later Atem opened the door, towel hanging from his head as he was still drying it.

Upon glancing over to the bed, spotting Yugi standing there, he blushed lightly, though hid it by the towel, not wanting Yugi to see it and changed the expression on his face without realizing it on his own. Once dried Atem dropped the towel into the basket of dirty clothes, going for his bed, though before he could get close, Yugi went for him, pulling his arm in making him follow.

Atem blinked in confusion as he was pulled towards Yugi's room, yet blushed deeper even more from before. Atem could not believe that after two months, that this was happening again.

Leading Atem into his room, lights in the other room shutting off while the door closed behind them. Yugi motioned Atem to the bed as he went for the other side.

Silently sighing, relieved that Yugi had not been thinking of doing that anytime tonight, slowly making his way onto the bed.

Shutting the lamp off Yugi rolled over onto his side "From tonight onward you will be sleeping in this bed and room."

Atem choked "But why, and don't say because you want to be nice to me."

Smirking "In truth, you are only being watched encase something goes wrong. In other words." Pulling Atem closer to himself "You might have urges that need to be taken care of some other time."

Atem blushed once more, making Yugi smirk even more "Don't try to hide it. I saw you blushing when you came out of the bathroom, and don't deny that you thought that I was going to take you tonight in my bed." Chuckling "Though I feel in the next few weeks or months that we might need to start doing that again once your sickness goes away. We don't want you getting sick in the middle of our actions in the middle of the day now do we." Yugi stated, earning a shiver from Atem. "Don't worry, this time I will go easy on you. I don't need you being stressed out over being taken like that time a year ago. Besides, we haven't done anything in a couple months so you've gone tight again. I'll treat you nice."

Rolling his eyes "I feel a lot better. Hopefully you don't make me bleed like that time, and that includes having other demons having me." Atem mumbled.

"I'll try not to. That would be the last thing that I want to happen to you, in a different sense than what you might be thinking. Also, I have already warned every demon not to touch you. You know, cause stress and all. Anyways, you should sleep. You will need it more than I will."

Atem nodded, rolling over and away from Yugi, though his arm was still around his waist.

Waiting until Atem was asleep, Yugi placed his other hand to his stomach, rubbing light circles around the small bump that had formed in that spot. A small content smile spread across his lips, slowly falling asleep minutes later, not realizing how tired he really was until he had actually laid down and closed his eyes, though he was not expecting to be woken up by Atem the next morning at seven.

* * *

And there you all have it. At this point everything will turn a one-eighty since the first chapter.

 **Next chapter: Assassin**


	10. Assassin

Welcome back everyone :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Assassin

Two months later, Yugi finally decided to confront the council members after so long. He wondered if any of them had keeled over from all the work they were put under. If any had he wouldn't care either way.

Yugi was already sitting on the table in the council room, waiting for his underlings to bring the ten to the room.

Ever since two months ago during the night that Atem had been moved to Yugi's room, the next week the two started having sex again, yet not every day like they did last year. The most they did was at least twice per week, also taking in the thought of when Atem felt like it.

Minutes passed before the doors were pushed open, the ten mortals stood with shackles and a demon standing in front of them holding their chains, preventing them from escaping.

Pulling them into the room they were forced to kneel before the Demon Overlord.

Yugi smirked "I was hoping that a few of you would have died by now from all the work you have been placed under." Shrugging "I guess I am going to have to place you under something a bit tougher."

The ten could only glare at Yugi. The ten hated the fact that if the ancestors of the seven were still alive, they would have altered the spell to make anyone who put the rings on to be the next magic wielder. They thought that it was the seven who had gotten the rings this generation, did it on purpose in letting the demon's out. They were the reason why everybody else had to suffer because of them failing to seal the gates to Hell.

Leaning forwards "Well anyways, your deaths are not the reason why I sent for you ten to be brought to me. In fact, I am happy that none of you are dead." Yugi stated.

The younger councilman silently sighed in relief, though the older one's knew better.

Smiling "You see, I need you alive for a little bit longer. Since we demon's were locked away, I have yet to find my book of spells. Someone I know let it slip that you ten would know of it's location. So, how about it. Will you help me find my book or, I'm I going to have to start torturing you all. Killing off a few members in the process."

Half of the members gulped.

The head furrowed his eyes, jaw clenched and muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear "Atem you traitor. You of all people would surrender to him."

Raising a brow, leaning back against his arms "Now what makes you think that he told me. You know, it could have been any one of those other six."

Growling "From everything demon's talk about when we are locked up, it is always stuff about your slave. Ever since he became pregnant by you four months ago. All demon's say is that they are very surprised that he went along with the ritual, and is fine with having your bastard child!"

This statement struck a nerve in Yugi, as well as the demon's behind them. Snapping his fingers the ten were smashed into the floor. Yugi had hoped that a few of them would die by the smash, but they all were still moving after.

Laughing "Humans. Mortals. I have hated them all since the day I died. Everything I did had a risk to be taken. I tried helping the weak, the sick and helpless. I knew that the stuff I did would one day bite me in the back side. You ten in front of me know nothing of my pain. You have no idea what I had to go through, so one person who has other motives, you can't stand it. So what! How many of you have kids of your own. How many babies were created by you. You don't have the right to tell people when they can have kids. If you told a couple that they could not have any, and they always dreamed of wanting kids, your heads would have been severed a long time ago! So what if my slave willingly accepted his fate by having my child. You better get used to this lifestyle, because we are not leaving!"

* * *

As Yugi had gone off to the meeting room to speak with the ten council members, not telling Atem that he was going to talk with them at that time and day.

Atem, like always, stayed in the room till Yugi returned from wherever he had gone off to. Today was the day he cleaned the room. Since he was now four months pregnant, Atem was only allowed one day per week to clean the room and clean clothes, otherwise someone else cleaned their clothes for them.

Standing up straight Atem released a tired sigh ' _It isn't even passed noon yet, and I am already this tired.'_ He thought before rubbing his already growing stomach, lightly smiling ' _I thought that I would be a few years older before I started having kids of my own. Though I hope I don't do that bad. I know Yugi will help me raise he or she when they get here.'_

Releasing another breath Atem had finished picking up their clothes and placing them into the basket near the door, as well as the sheets and blanket from the other room. Since Atem never slept out on the bed he was used to sleeping on from last year, those blankets were left alone till someone used those again. Atem had a feeling that once the baby was born, he would be sleeping back out in the room he was standing in now by himself again, possibly with a child beside him, but until that day came Atem would still have to deal with sleeping with Yugi.

Taking a breath he sat down on the bed, waiting for one of Yugi's friends to take him to the laundry room. Atem knew that other demon's were in fact looking at him still from after Yugi had told him three months ago that they would stay away from him, yet just the looks stressed him out.

Atem has not told Yugi that detail yet, but soon he would. Those looks were concerning him and he could feel that one or more were planning to do something whenever Yugi was gone, or worse, while he was alone in this room. Only the people Yugi ordered could get into the room as well as his friends.

The door opened moments later, Duke stood in the door waiting for him to follow.

A few seconds to gather the basket, the two soon were gone from the room, door locking when they were in the hall.

From inside the room footsteps echoed down and away from the room.

The curtain fluttered, wind blowing them from there calm status. The window was cracked halfway by Atem when he was cleaning the room.

In the next few minutes a hand grabbed the window from below, sliding it open the rest of the way before the owner of that hand slipped his body into the room, shutting the window back where it had been.

* * *

After almost two hours, Atem returned back to the room.

When Duke opened the door he didn't sense anyone else in the room from the power inside Atem taking over it. Feeling that he left, knowing that he and his friends child would be safe.

Setting the basket of clothes and sheets on the bed he began sorting them, taking the sheets and blanket out and taking them to the other room, making the bed while he was there.

Returning to the room Atem began folding the clothes.

From the cleaning closet the man stood, dagger gleaming at his side. The door had been cracked open when Atem had gone off to the other room.

Making his move he smirked, moving the dagger from his side to outside the door, flinging it across the room and at Atem's face.

From the corner of his eye Atem could see something shining off him from the sun on his left side. He knew that he did not remember anything shiny hanging on that side of the room, so the only other thing it could have been was that somebody was in the room with him.

Glancing over, just as the dagger was thrown, his eyes widened, dagger cutting his cheek as he backed up from getting hit some place else.

Hissing at the pain in his cheek he stepped backwards, keeping himself standing.

In that moment the man stepped out of the closet, mask hiding his face from his pray.

Clapping his hands together in applause quietly "Good job dodging that. Now I know for sure that you are in fact a descendant, though I was not trying to find that out from the start."

Placing a hand to his cheek, cutting off the way for his blood to flow "Who are you, what do you want? I have nothing for you to gain."

Chuckling "Actually you do have something. Demon's all around say the same thing, 'The Overlord's slave holds his child, the prince or princess of the Throne'. So yes, you do have something I want, something I want dead. They said you had the option to get rid of it, yet you agreed to keep that disgraceful thing inside you."

Taking steps back "Who are you!" Atem demanded.

Shaking his head "All you need to know is that, that council of yours sent for me. They found out that you wanted to keep the Demon Overlords child. I'm just here to kill you with it. Now" He said pulling another dagger from his belt "It is time for you to" Charging forwards "DIE!"

Atem braced himself, being tackled to the floor, dagger baring down at his stomach.

* * *

After all that time had passed, Yugi was trying to get the councilmen to tell him where his book was, but he still came up with nothing.

When trying to get answers, he as well as the other demons in the room tortured them till they bleed.

Sitting back down Yugi sighed a tired breath.

Some humans were so stubborn that he wanted to kill them right on the spot. Leaning back he leaned into his arms. He wanted to go back to his room and sleep after last nights actions though, right then he felt something. Something he was not familiar with tingled down his spine and throughout his body.

Looking around the room, worrying the demon's in the room.

The ten humans slowly pushed themselves to their knees. The head councilman laughed insanely "Have you felt it now! Ever since Atem returned to your room, someone else had been keeping him occupied. You see, if that child is born, all Hell will break loose, and literally it will. Every human on Earth will be after that child, wanting it dead just like you and all of your kind. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest that you look after your slave a lot better than you are now, cause who knows, things don't always go as planned." The man stated.

Yugi grew angry, yet extremely shocked that these ten in front of him still had contact with people who were still free. Standing up "Take them back to their cells. If anyone of these ten do anything suspicious, throw them into the sex cells to teach them a lesson. Keep them there for a few weeks if necessary." He then left the room, walking quickly back to his room in worry of his child.

In minutes he was outside the doors. Glancing down his eyes caught a sight he did not want to see.

Flash of memories flooded his mind, quickly opening the door to the room, stepping into the puddle of thick blood that ran just below the door.

What he found was a body of a mortal he did not recognize laying on the floor, throat slit, eyes covered in shock and face full of fear.

Atem held a dagger at his side, blood splattered over his face and clothes. A blank yet scarred stare covered his face as he looked down at the body at his feet.

Moving forwards Yugi placed a hand at his shoulder.

Atem slowly turned his head up towards him, though still in a daze at what he had done.

Reaching down Yugi took the dagger from Atem's grasp, dropping it to the floor away from them. Taking Atem's wrist, Yugi pulled him to the healers room at seeing a cut on Atem's face, a few on his arms and at his side. All bleeding badly and Yugi needed to make sure that his child was still alive no matter the cost.

Yugi knew that Ishizu should have been in the healing room because she, as well as the other five were not in the meeting room when dealing with the councilmen a few hours ago.

Again minutes passed before the two made it to the room, instantly entering the room without knocking.

Yugi instantly found Ishizu and Mahad. Mahad had been sitting on one of the beds when the two had entered, yet grew extremely worried that Atem was covered in blood. He could tell that Yugi, still known as the Demon Overlord to him, would not let anyone but Ishizu touch his slave until after he found out his child's health.

Ishizu knew that Yugi was going to blow at whatever had happened, though from the amount of blood on Atem, she knew that that person had already been dealt with and Yugi was not the one to end the person's life.

"Ishizu, you know what I want checked out. Figure that out before anything else happens."

Nodding "I already figured that out, but what happened?" She asked taking Atem's other wrist.

"I'll say after I know."

Understanding "It will be a little while before I know, just calm down. Worrying won't solve anything at this moment. Sit down for a bit." Ishizu said taking Atem into another room to do her work.

Silently sighing Yugi turned around and left the room.

Mahad raised a brow, confused on his actions. He just could not figure out that guy.

A half hour later Ishizu had done a full scale check up, very surprised that nothing major had happened from those cuts and blood loss.

She was very surprised how serious this mortal was about carrying her friends child.

Stepping back out into the other room, she found Mahad, yet no Yugi anywhere. Looking to Mahad "Where did he go?"

Turning her way "He left moments after you went back into that room. He may be in the hall or he left some place else."

Nodding she went for the door, poking her head into the hall. She found nobody. Releasing a sigh she pulled her head back into the room, turning to Mahad "Could you watch him till I get back. I have to go search for him before he kills any mortal that he comes across." Ishizu asked.

Mahad quickly nodded, hoping to get answers from Atem while she was gone.

With that Ishizu left the room, locking the doors behind her so nobody else could get at her friends slave and child.

Once Mahad could hear her footsteps disappear from outside the room he got to his feet, entering the other room where Atem lay. Shutting the door, alerting Atem as he sat up, relieved that it was Mahad and not some other demon.

"What happened?" Mahad asked taking a seat near the bed "Who attacked you?"

Blinking "Won't she be back. I don't want you getting into trouble for me talking."

Shaking his head "She asked me to watch you because yours was not outside the room. So talk. You don't have to tell me everything, just who attacked you."

Sighing "I returned from doing the laundry. After a few minutes I caught something shiny at the corner of my eye and I reached. The cut on my face is the proof of that. The strange thing was, the person was human, not a demon. After he said some things he tackled me to the floor, which resulted in all the other cuts."

"Bakura warned you that humans will want to kill you for carrying their Kings child. You should have expected this coming."

"I know, yet how did a human get loose. He had no chains or cuffs on. How did he get those off, sneak past tons of demons wandering the halls and grounds outside and get into my room.

Mahad thought for a moment "That is something we are going to have to look around for. If he did not have cuffs on then there may be people still out there who are free. So, what happened after that. You are clearly still alive, and your Master looked pissed that he didn't get to kill anyone?"

Shivering, placing his legs over the side of the bed "He told me that I would suffer for betraying the world. I'm not betraying nobody...I panicked. I don't know how I got the dagger, but I did. In the next moment I-" Atem said looking at his hands. They were still covered in blood from when he slit the person's throat.

Mahad was worried "Atem, hey, whatever you did is all right. You were protecting yourself from dying. There is nothing wrong with that."

Lifting his head, Atem looked Mahad in the eyes "You don't get it do you. I didn't just hurt the guy, I killed him. I murdered a person. Don't you get it."

"I do, but of course, your Master would rather have you kill them who would come near you will a dagger, trying to kill you. He would prefer that than having you dead I'm sure of that. I would want that than the person carrying my child to die."

Exhaling "I am sure you would tell them that, but this is different. The entire world will be after me, not just the people of Egypt. I don't even know how he will react about me killing someone before getting answers out from them." Atem said.

Mahad exhaled standing up "Well he won't do anything to you knowing that he will cause you stress. Moreover, let's get you cleaned up. You are covered in blood and I don't think he would like you to be covered in somebody that tried to kill you. Who knows, he could have pumped something toxic into his blood system before going to your room. We won't know for sure though, but it is best if we don't find out." He said grabbing a couple rags and weting them, taking them over to Atem so he could clean himself, at least from his skin for the most part.

* * *

Ishizu was sure she knew where Yugi had run off too. She went to his room and sure enough found him standing outside his door, demon's bagging up the human and taking him to a place underground to do a special autopsy on him. It was mostly for his brain on finding out where he came from and find where more could be hiding. This only worked on the dead.

After the body was moved, servant slaves went in and cleaned up the blood, mopping every inch around where the blood touched the floor.

Walking up to Yugi "Sire, I thought you would stick around until I was done." Ishizu asked, stopping next to him near the wall.

Turning towards her "I was, but then I remembered the body still in the room. If mortals are still free, I don't want them taking his body some place else until after I find out where he came from."

Understanding "I understand. You still want to know your child's health?"

"Yes, though not here. In the lounge in a few minutes. I don't want someone sticking around when I am not here." Yugi said.

Soon after the servants left the room. Once left Yugi was began to close the door, though his eye spotting something that did not look right in his eyes.

Entering the room he went for the windows, shutting it, locking the window from someone using it as an entrance. Furrowing his eyes, Yugi guessed that this window being open was how that person got into the room instead of the room door where demons walked passed from time to time.

Growling he went back out into the hall, locking the door and walked with Ishizu to the lounge.

In the lounge the two luckily found nobody else they knew in the room, Ishizu speaking once the door was closed "You can rest easy. The wounds he sustained were not fatal to the child."

Yugi sighed in relief "I sense a but coming at me though."

"You are half right. He lost blood so take it easy on him until his wounds are healed. So sex, if you haven't already, will have to be put on hold." Ishizu replied.

Another sigh, though more annoyance in it from the last one "I had a feeling you would say that. He won't be happy about this."

Ishizu smiled "Well, you are the one who taught me and the others how to treat our people." Raising a brow "What do you mean when you say he won't be happy?"

"Well you know that he is okay with carrying it since eight weeks ago. That night I told him that we would start again soon. Not even a week later he was the one to start it, and he has every single time whenever he was in the mood."

"I see, that is a first for anyone who you had as a slave. He was also the first to protect himself from other humans trying to kill the child and himself." Pausing Ishizu wondered "Yugi, does he know your name?"

Yugi agreed on what Ishizu had said "Yes Ishizu, he knows my name. I told him the first night of being away. I also told him to keep it to himself, I don't want the world to know of it, and that includes his friends."

"What about your past. Has he asked about that?"

Rolling his eyes "You have no idea how many times he has asked that to me. Since I have questioned him so many times, he wants me to talk."

"Have you though?"

"No, I've said nothing, but...I think I sorta promised him after the child was born, and has stayed alive months after its birth, that I would tell some stuff about myself. He is different from her in so many ways." Yugi explained.

Nodding "Yes, you have said something of that four months ago when you returned."

"Anyways, I should go get him. I want to know somethings from him." Yugi said leaving the room with Ishizu beside him, going back to the healing room.

Entering the room Yugi opened the back door where Ishizu had pointed him too.

Both Mahad and Atem had bowed from where they sat.

"Let's go." Yugi ordered for Atem to follow and he did, standing up he left the room, following Yugi back to their room.

Making it back to their room the two went in, locking the door behind them.

Atem was worried again now that he was alone with Yugi "I'm sorry."

Confused "Why are you sorry?"

"Cause I killed someone that you could have gotten answers from. He did not have cuffs on so he must have been hiding some place where you could not have found him." Atem responded.

Chuckling "I'm not mad that you killed some person that tried to kill you and the baby. In fact, you did me a favor in killing him."

"I did?" Atem said, surprised that he was not in trouble.

"Yes, you see, demons can use a spell to take information out of a person's brain, only when that person is dead. So yes, you helped me out. As we speak a few of my people are doing the extracting right now. In a few hours someone will come and tell me of the news and if there are more like him out there, they will be dealt with. But right now I need to tell you something."

Atem understood, nodding as he sat down on the bed.

"The demon who treated you wants you to take it easy." Yugi started.

Panicking "Is something wrong, did something happen to the baby."

Walking closer "No, the baby is fine. Nothing has happened to it. All she is worried about is the amount of blood you lost. She wants you to take it easy until your wounds have healed."

Taking a breath "Is that all. I thought there would be more considering it is your child." Atem commented before seeing Yugi's look on his face that showed him he had more to say "What, is there more?" He questioned.

Kneeling down "She said for at least a week to not have sex and...I agree with her."

Atem's jaw dropped halfway, shock clouding his vision "What, but we just started back up not even two months ago."

Standing up "I know we have." Going for his chair "But a week is not the end of the world, Atem."

The two stopped moving for a whole two minutes.

"Did you just say my name...again!?" Atem asked, not believing his ears.

"I believe that I did, so yes."

"Why though. You are always calling me slave and mortal though?"

Shaking his head, placing a hand to his head "I don't know why. It just slipped my tongue. Just ignore that last word. I'm just frustrated that I wasn't here to keep that person away from you." Yugi pronounced, honestly pissed off at himself for being gone when he decided to attack.

Atem didn't ignore his name that came out from Yugi, yet kept it in his mind.

Yugi then sat down, asking Atem on what the other human had said to him. Since Atem now knew that demons could get information from the dead, he did not want to die in another five months just so Yugi could get information from him, so he told him everything the man had said to him.


	11. Birth

Chapter 11: Birth

On the same day one of the demons who was sent to find information from the dead human, had come to his King's room, showing his King of what they had found out.

From the memory there was an entire civilization living underground some place out in another country.

Yugi was annoyed that there were still so many mortals loose. Now he had to send his own people out in order to look for hidden underground bunkers, that may or may not be the only ones out there besides this one.

The demon knew that his King was annoyed with this knowledge, kept quiet.

Yugi was glad that Atem had gone to sleep minutes before this demon showed up, falling asleep on the bed in the other room, not the one he was suppose to sleep in with Yugi, or otherwise he would have protested against everything Yugi was about to say.

Keeping his voice down "Gather a handful of people and go find this place. Do what you have to do, kill them all. I want no survivors. After they are all dead, use the spell on them and figure out if there are more places like that one. Got it."

Bowing "Yes sire. We will be gone by the time the sun rises." He said before turning and left.

Exhaling Yugi leaned back in his seat, tired. Stretching for the final time he stood up, picking Atem up and went for the other room, lights turning off and doors locking from afar.

* * *

A week later the demons were still out looking for the location from the mortals memory. They were close to reaching the location and end this problem once and for all. They hoped that there was no other hideouts so they could report back to their King.

During this day Yugi had nothing to do. No meetings or anything regarding the people he sent searching for that hideout. So in the meantime, Yugi was still in his room, reading over Earth's laws and government papers.

After reading through about half of those laws and government papers Yugi growled, annoyed that people had to pay to use clean water, whatever electricity was, etcetera. He was annoyed that people had to pay to just live on Earth for god's sake.

Atem lay on the bed. He wanted to do something, something on the lines of leaving the room to go to the library.

Thinking for more over ten minutes whether to ask Yugi or not, he finally sat up, stretching his back "Yugi"

"What?"

"May we go to the library two floors down from this one." Atem asked.

Shifting his eyes from the papers to Atem, Yugi was surprised that there was even a library in this building. "I have searched this entire building. Never once have I stumbled into a library." Yugi questioned "So how do you know of one?"

Shifting "Well no wonder you haven't found it. I guess somebody closed it when we went to go seal those doors." Pausing "Only the seven of us can open that library. Nobody else who is not a descendant can enter."

Raising a brow "And what about me. I am no descendent, so how do I fit into that equation."

Atem sighed "Well that's easy. Because you don't care whatever laws or rules that apply to anything. Besides, there are only books in that room. Not even windows or hidden passages to get out from."

Nodding "So, it could be used as a safe room if you wanted to." Thinking for a moment "Alright, show me where this room is." Yugi said standing up, taking the folders with him as he opened the door.

Atem got up and showed Yugi two floors down, which would be the second floor from the bottom.

Once they reached the location, Atem pushed a spot on the wall nearest a statue, opening up a keypad. Walking over to that Atem punched in a ten digit number, which slid the wall open, revealing a double door.

Yugi walked forwards and opened the doors, finding tons of books "I see you were not lying to me."

Entering the room "Don't you remember. I can't lie to you, only my friends." Atem reminded him, entering further into the room, searching for a book he was eager to find at some point.

Nodding Yugi closed the doors, sitting down to finish reading what he had started, leaving Atem to wander the room for some books.

The two stayed in the library for more than six hours. Atem had found some books that had some information about what he was searching for, yet none of it was close enough to the real thing.

After a bit, Atem got up again, looking for something with 'Demon' or 'First Demon' or 'Hell' written on the binding.

Walking along the wall Atem stopped on the right side of the room, finally finding a binding that read 'Demon Overlord' in the language of the demon's that Atem could only read as well as demon's.

Reaching up he pulled it out, or tried to pull the book out from the shelf, yet the book would not budge an inch. Releasing the book Atem groaned, frustrated that he could not get the book free. He knew that he was not weak from not lifting cause he did do some exercises when Yugi was not around, as well as arm and leg lifts.

Glancing over to Atem "Having problems?"

Spinning around "This book is stuck. It won't move." Atem answered, turning back to the book to try again.

Before Yugi could stand up to help, not wanting Atem to strain himself over this stuck book, the wall clicked near Atem, opening a small compartment where a single book lay in darkness.

Atem released the book that now hang on it's side, something holding it from falling down. He then reverted his eyes to the compartment.

A small gasp escaped Yugi's mouth, surprised and complete shock overtook his face as he thought ' _It can't be, but it is. He said he has never seen the book, so how did he know that it was stashed in here.'_

Blinking, Atem saw the book and wondered what it could have been. Turning back to Yugi he saw a now angry expression glaring at him. Gulping Atem stepped back. The look Yugi gave him was not a good look.

"Did you know of this being here." Yugi demanded, determined to find out.

Shaking his head frantically "No, I didn't know." Bumping into the bookshelf behind him "I told you awhile back that I did not know where that book was located, nor what it looked like."

Loosening his gaze, Yugi calmed himself "Then how is it that it happened to be in this room, a place that I could not have found without the help of one of you?" He questioned going for the book.

Shrugging "I have no idea. Maybe my ancestor put it in here and told no one about it." Thinking "Maybe that is why I never saw the book in the first place." Atem answered looking down to the floor.

Yugi knew that Atem was telling him the truth because of what he told him when they entered the library.

Picking the book up Yugi remembered what it felt like, it's power that it gave off flowed back into him. Closing the compartment Yugi went for the doors "Stay here. I will be back in a few minutes." He ordered, doors slamming shut by the force in which they were opened.

Atem cringed at that slam. He was sure that Yugi was angry with him and could feel as if something was going to happen to him once he returned.

Sitting down he rubbed his stomach, mumbling lowly "Your dad is angry with me. I know he won't risk hitting me because of you, baby." Thinking ' _Though I'm glad I get a break from getting smacked around all day as well as being fucked every day, evening, and night. Yet, I think all that was to get me prepared for this, when you come little one.'_

"I can't wait to meet you." Atem said still rubbing his stomach.

Like Yugi had said, he returned after some minutes, though to Atem's worry, nothing became of him. All Yugi did when he came back was sit back down in his chair, continuing to read over the papers.

Silently sighing in relief, Atem got back up to look for something else, still on the lines of the subject from earlier.

* * *

Five months more had passed.

During the sixth month, Atem had found out the gender of his child, keeping that to himself when it came to his friends.

When Ishizu asked Yugi when Atem had his check up if he wanted to know his child's gender, he walked out of the room, not wanting to know of its gender till it was born as Yugi was used to having it that way.

He had left Atem speechless that day, shocked that he did not want to know.

Ishizu had explained to Atem that he should keep the gender to himself, as she would as well. She knew that Yugi would not appreciate her spreading his child's gender around. Even if they were friends, she knew that he would hold it against her for as long as he could.

Seven days into the months of September, Atem, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Mana and Mahad were all inside Atem's room. Mahad knew from his Mistress that Atem would have the child any day now, knowing that the Overlord would keep the child away from Atem for a few days.

Atem also knew that he would have his child any day now, though not the part about Yugi keeping the baby away from him for that long.

Bakura, Marik and Tristan were astonished that Atem had gotten fat since they saw each other last, which was about three months ago. They never ran into each other at all or met up in the lounge.

The reason why they were today was because it was something about those human hideouts with the demon's who were still hunting those humans down.

"Will you three stop staring at me!" Atem snapped in annoyance, angry that they were shocked that he would not gain anymore weight from three months ago.

"Sorry for staring. You know, it is kind of hard not to considering that men are not suppose to have children. I mean, where is it suppose to come out. Are they going to cut it out of you when the time comes?" Tristan questioned in wonder.

Bakura agreed "I bet your Master will have you suffer when it comes. If like Tristan said, he will have it cut out of you. You'll lose blood and black out and wake up weeks later."

"It wouldn't surprise me if that did happen. For one, you would be out for weeks. Two, you wouldn't be able to see the child until then. Three, knowing that, you'd be heartbroken knowing that you missed out on its life for that long since you obviously care for it." Marik stated.

Atem shivered, arms covering his stomach at some parts. He did not want to miss out on anything his child did.

Tristan wondered something, asking "Atem, why is it you care for his child. I know you said it once before, but you never really explained yourself on that part."

Blinking Atem sighed, saddened that his friend did not understand "You don't get it do you. And yes, I did explain myself fully on this." Taking a breath "This child is mine. Even if the demon's had gotten out or not, sooner or later the council would have began bugging us about children. The first one would have been Mahad, then Mana and then the rest of us. Even if you all don't want to believe it or not, this child will always have my DNA in it, such as the blood of my magic, though I don't care for that magic as you all do." Atem replied, wincing at a hard kick to his side. He had been feeling those kicks all night, as well as some intense pressure squeezing at his stomach. The squeezing had not subsided till after breakfast this morning.

Closing his eyes Atem tried resting his eyes while he listened to his friends talk.

"Still, it would be part demon no matter how you look at it." Mana commented "Part demon will be no exception when it comes to that magic."

Groaning "The magic we have is demon magic guys. That book of demon spells our ancestors found is of demon origins, so a child that is part demon won't matter." Atem said, he was starting to get frustrated with his friends, yet he was sure that once they saw the baby, they would change their minds on what they thought.

Seto released a breath "Atem, one thing is bugging me."

Groaning once more "Seto, if you say anything about this child, I am going to get up and smack some sense into you." Atem snapped, glaring at his cousin.

Holding his hands up in defense "No, it is not that." Crossing his arms "You obviously want the child and are set on your reasoning. The thing that I am questioning you on is why you are so calm when it comes to your Master. I mean, last year at the beginning of that year he raped you in front of all of us. The question I want to know is why you care enough to have his child." Seto said.

"Seto is right. You do care enough that you did do that, so why is that?" Mahad asked. The others agreed with them.

Sighing Atem knew that they were right. He did have feelings enough that he would care for Yugi "Like I said as well as my Master. Demon's are human. At first I hated him for treating me the way he did, yet I don't want him dead, he already died a gruesome death."

"How so?" Seto asked.

Exhaling "Don't tell ANYONE that I told you this. The second morning the days me and him were gone, I saw something. On his upper arm on the insides of both arms, as well as in the middle of his abdomen were some kind of scars. Something circular that would cause him to be pinned to a wall or something. I'm not sure what they were caused from, but I saw them."

"Whatever they were from, he probably bleed to death. Would be a reason to how he came to hate humans." Marik commented.

"Well anyways, I hate him but I don't at the same time. I wish he could see human's differently in this time and era. He as well as all demon's could change their ways. They just have to see things differently from what they are used to seeing from human's." Atem said.

"It would certainly resolve this sex slavery thing that we are under. If a peace treaty was formed, we could be out of this by now, yet that can't happen since Atem was not given the title from his father that the council holds for him till he turned twenty." Mana said.

As Mana had been talking, Atem felt more movement ' _What are you doing in there little one?'_ He thought, feeling his stomach where his child was most active. Then it kicked hard, causing Atem to cringe. Instantly after Atem felt the same squeezing pressure from last night and this morning, though more painful than those times. Shooting up in bed, gasping at the pain.

The others shot their gazes at him, confused at why their friend was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

Feeling wetness between his legs, Atem's eyes widened ' _Oh no, not now! Yugi won't be back for a few more hours.'_ Atem thought "It's time." He said aloud.

"WHAT! NOW!" They all exclaimed.

"Nobody is going to return for hours." Marik said a bit panicked.

Mahad got up and went over to Atem "Someone go bang on the door and start shouting. I've seen my Mistress deliver from a few men months ago, yet it would be best if she gets here and does this since the equipment is not here."

Nodding, Tristan and Marik went to start banging and shouting.

Mahad, Seto, Bakura and Mana attended to their friend, though there wasn't much they could do for him with the pain.

Fifteen minutes passed before somebody answered their shouts.

"What is with all this noise!" A demon shouted in anger.

Marik panted "Tell that damn King of yours that his child is coming. Call for his female friend to get here as fast as she can, and step on it!"

From inside the room they did not hear a word of response from the demon, taking it that he must have gone to tell his King of the news.

* * *

The meeting was already wrapped up. The demons who had all returned from searching for the hideouts had returned to inform their King that there was more than just the one they had saw in the assassin's memory. After they reported in they left, leaving Yugi and the six others.

"Well, that settles that mishap." Yugi remarked, pissed that there was more mortals not under slavery than he had thought.

"At least all that is over with." Joey commented.

Duke nodded "Now you only need to worry about your slave and child. Ishizu said any day now. Shouldn't you go back and keep an eye on him encase he does have signs of starting?"

Shaking his head "It is the same with the last guy. It will happen when it happens. I can't magically make him have the baby. It is not my call." Yugi answered.

In the next moment the door was flown open, the demon who was outside his King's room ran in panting "Sire, I heard banging and shouting from your room moments ago. The other slaves in the room said that your child is on its way." He said "And to get your female friend."

Yugi's eyes widened "Ishizu go, Ryo go with her and watch everyone's slaves. I'll be there as soon as I can." Yugi ordered.

Ishizu and Ryo left instantly, giving no room to argue.

Yugi thanked the demon before he left the room. Duke, Odion, Malik and Joey went towards Yugi's room, making sure that their slaves did not pull anything on Ryo with a greater number advantage, thought Ryo could hold his own.

Yugi had gone off to the library to retrieve something he had been hiding from Atem for some months.

* * *

Almost four hours later, the doors opened, letting the group of demons and humans relieved that they could stop worrying, though that part was mostly on the humans for their friend.

Inside the room they could see Atem fighting the two assistants that Ishizu called before hand, trying to resist their grasps in holding him down. He wanted to see his son at least once before Yugi took him away.

Ishizu was the one standing between the doors, holding a cleaned baby who still cried for comfort, wrapped in a thin white towel.

Getting off the wall Yugi went to her, a black blanket in his hand. In the other was a light gray onesie.

"Congratulations my friend, you have a son." Ishizu said smiling holding the child out for Yugi to see him.

On examining his son Yugi saw that he looked a lot like his slave in features. Star shaped tri-colored hair, lightning bolt going up the hair, light tan on his skin, sharp features in his face, though soft enough for a baby. Upon the child opening his eyes Yugi saw his own eye color, Amethyst.

Nodding, mumbling "I can deal with this." Taking the blanket he held he wrapped the boy in it, taking him into his arms.

Feeling another presents the boy looked to his new holder, instantly stopping his cries, somehow knowing the power from this person.

Smirking "You can feel that can't you. That is good." Hearing one of Ishizu's assistants curse as she was on the floor rubbing her ass.

Looking into the room Yugi rolled his eyes, shaking his head "Ladies, he isn't going anywhere. Not with his lower half numb like that." Yugi called. Ishizu days before, knew that Yugi said that his slave could have a numbing shot since he was so well behaved throughout the nine months.

Understanding, the other lady got off the bed as the one on the floor got up. The two then left the room, not needed any longer.

Atem rolled onto his side, facing the doors. Seeing his son in Yugi's arms worried him, panicking "Don't hurt him! Please!"

Blinking "I'm surprised. That Pharaoh last time never gave a crap after it was out." Yugi said "I know you believe in your own stuff and you don't care that this baby is half demon or not." Yugi began.

"Apophis **"** Atem corrected.

Shocked "Excuse me?"

"His name is Apophis, since you did not care to discuss that part with me." Atem replied.

Sighing "I will think on it, but as of right now till two days you will not be able to hold him."

"Why not!" Atem demanded, not wanting that to happen.

Scratching his head "Look, it is not that I don't trust you. It is just that last time, two weeks after my last child's birth, that damn King of yours murdered my child. I am not having that again, even if you say that you won't do anything to him, I can't trust you with him yet. Besides, enjoy the few days that you won't have to care for him. Get some actual sleep from the nights you could not." Turning from the doors "Ishizu, finish fixing him up. Send servants to change the sheets, and make sure nobody stays in the room when you leave." Yugi ordered walking off, going to the healing room to run some tests on Apophis, making sure that he was indeed strong and healthy.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy. Remember to Review on anything that you liked.

Apophis is named after the giant serpent that tried eating the sun every night as the sun traveled the underworld, or the arch enemy of Ra. There are a few variations in books and on the internet, so which ever you all prefer.


	12. Life

Welcome Back :3

Review on anything you like or have questions on, excepts for Yugi, Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu's past life. That will be explained in a few more chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Life

In the middle of the night, Atem awoke abruptly, hearing Apophis crying. Ever since Atem had gotten healed and the sheets changed, he had been asleep, to exhausted to do anything else that day. He didn't even want to see his friends after what Yugi had said to him.

Rolling over onto his side the chain connected to his neck cuff jingled. Silently sighing ' _Of course this is what happens. I had a feeling that I would be placed back in this bed once Apophis came.'_ He thought rubbing his back. The numbing drug was beginning to wear off and he was feeling his lower half hurting worse as when he was first taken.

Minutes more of crying before Yugi woke and tended to his son, changing and feeding him.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Yugi was in the middle of burping him. He could hear Atem moving around out in the other room. Yugi knew that he was worried for Apophis as he was woken up by him before Yugi could get to him.

Thinking ' _Maybe he is different than that Pharaoh. That Pharaoh never woke to his cries, nor cared that I took him away from the room to be checked out. Atem is different for sure since he cares deeply for Apophis. He wakes for him almost instantly. He pleaded that I don't hurt him as I took him away from the room. I know he does not want me to keep Apophis from him for these few days, yet I need to watch him to make sure that he is not faking these things in front of me. Though I don't have any slightest clue that he is. He can't lie to me and that includes his expressions and moods.'_ Sighing ' _The best way to solve this would be to give him Apophis after these two days and keep them close at all times.'_ Yugi thought just as Apophis burped up milk.

"There you go. That should make you sleep more tonight." Yugi whispered, wiping his mouth from the spit up.

Swaddling him once more he rock him to sleep, placing him back in his small crib.

Waiting a couple minutes encase Apophis woke again, he listened out into the other room, making sure that Atem wasn't trying to get off his chain to get into this room.

Laying down Yugi knew that Atem would not try doing that and went back to sleep, knowing that Apophis would wake once more this night and he would have to get up again.

* * *

The next morning Atem woke early. Early enough not for Yugi to be awake.

Sitting up he stretched, wincing in pain. The towels underneath him were soaked in the extra fluid that was left over, though Atem knew that he would not be moving a lot these next few weeks, just like that woman healer was telling him yesterday before she left the room.

Shifting he reached for the TV remote, turning the TV on till Yugi woke and released him from his chain.

Keeping the volume low, he searched for something to watch.

About an hour later, Apophis began crying once again, waking Yugi from his sleep.

In a few minutes Apophis was calmed. Once calmed Yugi walked out with him "I'm going in the shower. You'll watch him until I'm done." Yugi said laying Apophis on the bed next to Atem.

Blinking in surprise, Yugi quickly grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. Yugi had not taken a shower in a good week.

"Thank you, I guess?" Atem said, unsure of what to say to that. Atem guessed that Yugi did not want other demons watching Apophis or any other slave at that. At least Yugi was giving him a chance to prove himself.

Scooping his son into his arms Atem talked to him. Atem knew babies before they were born could recognize voices, so his voice should calm his son if he did start crying out of nowhere.

Atem knew that he would need to be feed again in another hours or so.

Fifteen minutes from the five that had already passed, Yugi turned the water off. He then got dressed into light clothes, drying the rest of his hair off before walking out into the room, spotting a sight that he wasn't expecting in the least.

Atem held Apophis in his arms protectively, other hand running his fingers through his short spiky hair and talking to him.

Apophis just stare at Atem in curiosity rather than confusion and discomfort like his friends.

Yugi watched them for some seconds, eyes gone completely soft at the sight. Yugi wouldn't admit this to anybody, not even his friends, but Atem reminded him so much of his wife in the past before her passing. He never said his thoughts out loud about that, yet it did not stop him from thinking on it a lot. Ever since the beginning of the year on the fourth day they went to the bunker, those thoughts have lingered in his mind, never letting him think on anything else.

Sighing in thought Yugi headed into his room, dropping his clothes off in there before grabbing a bottle and some milk, heating it up on a small burner above the small fridge. Once heated to the right temperature, he went out into the other room, handing Atem the bottle, releasing him from his chain. Going for the door "I'll be back in an hour. I'll be taking him when I get back so don't get too comfortable on me. You still have one more day on my watch." Yugi stated leaving the room, door locking behind him.

Sweatdropping, looking down "Well Apophis, we have an hour together at the most." Atem said smiling, waiting for when his son cried to feed him.

* * *

Yugi entered the lounge, finding nobody else in there at the moment. Sitting down he enjoyed the quietness. He had forgotten how tiring it could be being the only one getting up to take care of a baby. Yugi could not wait till he could start leaving Apophis with Atem during the nights, and that was if he didn't do anything stupid with his son till the hour passed.

Ten minutes went by before the doors were opened, all his friends and their slaves walked into the room.

His friends looked at Yugi in question as well as worry.

Ishizu was the first to question after Mahad was secured to the wall "What happened to your child?"

"Yeah, from what happened last time we thought you would be holding him and keeping him in your sights at all times." Joey said.

Rubbing his temples "I am, though not for an hour." Yugi answered.

"What do you mean?" Duke questioned.

"Well, I was in dire need to shower for the past week. I gave my slave a little time with him until I was finished. When I was done I walked out and saw something, enough to give him an hour. But until then, I hope to not worry about him." Yugi explained.

The others sat down, understanding Yugi's decision, talking on some things that needed discussing. One subject concerning the baby.

Malik asking "Sire" Since they were in front of their slaves "What are you going to name him. Are you going to change the name your slave gave him, or keep it that name?'

Leaning against his fist in thought, thinking out loud "What does that name even mean?"

Seto and the other slaves rolled their eyes "Seriously, you don't know that." He remarked sarcastically.

Joey was about to get up to hit Seto, yet Yugi stopped him from doing so "What don't I know?"

"That Apophis is a demon serpent that Ra always had to stop at dawn from destroying his creation, such as Earth. I'm surprised that you did not know of this since you are the Demon King yourself."

Shrugging, raising a brow "I'm not sure what you are talking about. When I got to hell, I was the only person there. Nobody else was living there before me. I was the first one to enter Hell besides God...that bastard." Yugi replied, mumbling the bastard part at the end.

Ryo thought, a hand at his chin "A name that means a Demon in Egyptian."

Nodding "I'm surprised that he thought of me when choosing the name. He sure is something else." Yugi said.

Bakura sighed "Please, every time we saw Atem, he was always talking about the baby. The baby this, the baby that. As you know it, he was more excited than you were about it. From what he said to us you didn't even want to know his gender till he was here."

Rubbing his neck "That is my business, not yours. I am used to not knowing genders, so me not wanting to use technology to see what he was is my concern. As for how excited I was, I am happy and excited as much as my slave is...Apophis is a good name. He shall be called that name from now on. As for his survival, he will grow to an old man and live with someone he falls in love with. For the most part, I am not losing another child. I have lost too many of those already." Yugi stated.

Mana questioned that last part "How many kids do you have?"

Again, this time Odion stood up, Yugi waving him off, telling him to sit back down.

Turning his chair around "The question really is, had. How many kids could I have had. Hmm, not counting Apophis, four kids, all in which died before they could be a month old."

The six on the floor jaws dropped.

Smirking "Now you see why I care for my children. In the past when I was still human, my wife had triplets, all in which was very rare. The first was a boy, the second a girl. They both were dead when they came out. The third was a boy, he came out crying. Minutes later my wife bleed out and died before I could fix her up. I never got to name those three as the people dragged me from my house and burned my house down. The house fell and killed my last child. A half hour or more later I was killed. Last time we were out, my slave from then had a boy. That one stayed alive for two weeks before that slave murdered him, in which I found out once I returned to the room. That slave should have known better than to kill my child, because he regretted ever doing such a thing after. He died that very same day." Taking a breath "That is why I hope this time nothing happens like those times. If it does, you can be sure that nobody is going to survive. This going towards all humans." Yugi said, changing the subject till he went to get Apophis, walking around out in the gardens till Apophis needed something that he had to go back to the room to get.

Before he left the lounge, Yugi threatened the humans that if they told his slave of what they had found out, they would be the first people to die.

* * *

The next day around the middle afternoon, Apophis woke from his nap, crying for someone to get him.

Yugi and Atem were watching something on TV when he started crying.

Rubbing his temples "Go get him." Yugi ordered.

Atem slowly sat up from laying on the bed, raising a brow "But it hasn't been two full days yet?" He said.

Shaking his head "Actually it has. You gave birth towards the end of the day remember. Yesterday was the first full day. Adding the two half days together equals a full day, now go get him before you lose the privilege of taking care of him like yesterday before breakfast." Yugi answered.

Without arguing Atem got up, making his way into Yugi's room to calm his son, changing his diaper.

Walking back out into the room Atem sat down on the bed, calming Apophis.

Glancing over Yugi silently sighed ' _I hope nothing goes wrong. I really don't want to have another one of my child's death under my belt.'_ He thought, going back to the TV above the fireplace.

* * *

The week passed without any problems. Atem during the mornings till nights watched and took care of Apophis.

During the night Yugi took him into his room, giving Atem some time to rest as he was still healing. Yugi did the night shift.

The next day at lunch time, Yugi and Atem, carrying Apophis, went to the lounge, finding both their groups of friends.

Atem sat down by his friends on the floor near the wall.

Yugi also sat down, not bothering to attach the chain while in this room. He knew Atem would not be running away on him as he couldn't run at all, this including having a baby in his arms.

Ordering lunch to be brought to this room, they talked about stuff. Yugi's friends were surprised that Atem was this gentle with Yugi's child, this included the humans as well. They were shocked that Apophis looked a lot like Atem as a baby to the ones who were a little older than Atem when he was born.

Mana was nearer to Atem this time with Seto on the other side of him "He's so cute!" She squealed, earning looks from Bakura, Marik and Tristan "Seriously, have you lost your marbles as well." The three stated.

"No I haven't. I am saying that because he looks like Atem and not like his father." Glaring at the Overlord "If he had looked like him I would not be happy for Atem right now."

Yugi rolled his eyes at hearing her words, yet said nothing, looking to his friends to not either.

"Really, is there a picture resemblance Mana?" Mahad questioned, moving Marik's head from being in the way, looking down at Atem and Mana.

Atem stared at Yugi who sensed his stare on his back. Glancing back he gave Atem the okay to do as he pleased, looking back the other direction.

Atem gave a small nod, crawling on his knees down to Mahad and some of the others, showing Apo, for short, to his friends.

Apophis looked at Mahad and Bakura tiredly, blinking in wonder to who these people were.

Smiling softly "Well this one isn't threatening at all. He does look a great deal like you when you were this small." Mahad said rubbing Apo's nose, causing him to sneeze moments after.

The others chuckled as Atem showed the others "I thought you guys might change your minds once you saw him. I don't get why you said I should have gotten rid of him. He's adorable."

"It is going to be the people who will be after you. The six of us don't have a problem now that we know he won't be a threat. The council will want Apophis dead just because he is part demon. If he wasn't, they wouldn't have a problem with him." Seto said once Atem had shown the rest of the others after Mana and himself.

"Well they are not getting anywhere near him nor me in that matter. Those ten are not the ones in control. I should have been the moment I turned twenty last year July." Atem informed, the other six agreed with him.

"Well, we now know that you have a good slave who will protect Apophis at all cost." Odion said.

Yugi nodded leaning back "He has earned my trust in being different than that Pharaoh. He loves Apo more than his own life." Yugi said, a small smile on his lips.

Ryo smirked, chuckling lightly. He remembered that he had a bet going on with Yugi that he would get him to smile like he used to, though his slave was the one to really make him smile with protecting his child. Ryo lost that bet to Atem, doesn't mean he can't laugh about it.

Soon after, lunch arrived. Trays were placed in front of the humans. The servants then left the room.

Before eating, Atem had brought a pre made bottle with him, feeding Apophis first before burping him, eating as well.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

The part about Yugi's wife and past children will be put into more detail later on in chapter 14 and 15, though not for the Pharaoh slave. I'll let your imaginations take over for that one.


	13. Escape

Welcome back everybody.

I thought that I'd put this up early today as I have my second niece's birthday party to go to today. She's turning one, though she turned one on the first this month, the party is today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Escape

In the beginning of November, Yugi had allowed Atem the privilege to keep Apophis in his bed during the nights since he was well enough healed, almost to the point that they could have sex again, though Yugi would wait a few more months till anything like that happened.

Since the time the fourteen had lunch in the lounge, a total of four months passed, it being January during the second week.

Every day and week before that, everything was quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened besides the looks and glares Atem got when walking behind Yugi, no chains attached and holding the Demon King's heir. The humans were annoyed that Atem had not killed that child yet. The older it got, the more dangerous it would become as it got older.

During this day, Yugi sat in the meeting room. He had just found out from the guards keeping those ten council members locked up, that they had gotten away somehow. The chains were cut near the wrist. The inside of the room they were held in had no signs of anyone trying to get out. The walls were intact. The door had not been opened since they were brought lunch the day before.

The people who barely did anything were only given one meal per day and at one time everyday.

Yugi sat in the room by himself, thinking with every cell in his brain to how those ten had escaped their holding cell without opening or digging a hole.

Growling he slowly got up, leaving the room, knowing that those ten would hide in order to not be found for quite awhile.

* * *

A few more weeks passed. Yugi as well as his friends gathered for a meeting, demons complaining that they were having problems with finding their slaves for the past couple of weeks.

Annoyed, standing up, scaring the demons in front of him "What the hell is going on. Ever since those damn councilmen escaped first, everything has turned to shit!." Slamming his hands down on the table "Tell every Demon who has a slave gone missing, to go out and search for them. Tell them once they have found those who have escaped to kill them on the spot. I told you all that we are not going back. Now go find those damn slaves of yours. If anyone finds those councilmen, bring them to me. I'm dealing with them." Yugi exploded. Everything was just getting to be calm, and now mortals were escaping like mice and rats.

The demon's bowed, quickly leaving to search for their missing slaves. It was their own fault that they got away, and the reason why their King was mad at them. They did not want to stay and be the center of his wrath this day.

Sitting back down "This is ridiculous. Why do they have to get loose now. I have a child and every time, demon's forget that they also have to watch their own slaves from getting away, not just mine."

Duke agreed "I believe this is what happened the last time as well. You have a child and then a couple months later after your child's and slaves death, slaves start to escape." Shrugging "If you ask me, I'd say some parts are starting to repeat themselves."

Sighing "Things maybe, but it won't be like any of those times." Yugi said.

Malik stood "Yes yes, we are not going back and I agree with you. I prefer not to be hot and sweaty all of the time. I like the fresh air once in awhile."

"Also guys," Gathering their attentions before they decided to leave on him "Make sure you watch your slaves at all times. This is the council we are dealing with. They will want to free the seven in order to seal us up once again. Watch them and take them with you everywhere you go. Also, don't tell them the council has gotten away. This would get their hopes up knowing that. I will tell the other demon's of this in an hour or two to do the same thing." Yugi said standing once again, going to his room to check on his slave and child, making sure they were still in there and not gone. He would have to leave them with one of his friends when he informed the demon's of this problem in a couple of hours.

* * *

Two weeks passed, February just started.

The demon's who went searching for their slaves, as well as the councilmen, have yet to find them.

They searched every place in Egypt and outside the country. They even searched underground in the old underground hideouts that the last escaped humans hide. They came up empty handed.

It was like they vanished from the face of the Earth.

Yugi knew those demon's had not found their slaves yet, not being informed of their capture or deaths.

Pissed, he walked through the halls, making his way back to his room for the night. The humans were all asleep for the day, including his slave.

On his way to the stairs that lead up to the top floor, he stopped, sensing something off about this distinct silence throughout the halls.

Normally he heard people crying and or moaning as he walked passed each door, yet nothing tonight.

Taking another step he heard light running inching closer his way. Eyes narrowing he turned, catching the metal pipe in his hand, wrenching it out from one escaped slaves grasp.

The man paled, knowing that he would be killed for such actions.

Raising the pipe Yugi swung down at the man. In the next moment he was gone. The man had disappeared from sight.

Inhaling Yugi could feel demon magic at the works. Sensing another person behind him he also spun around, clashing with another human slave.

Without wasting any time he kicked out, kicking the human male though the wall, killing him instantly.

In the next second, a good twenty to thirty humans of both genders came from the doors around him. He was surrounded.

Sighing "Well, let's see how far you mortals can go with me. I've killed thousands of your kind before. You'll just be added to those numbers I've killed." Yugi pronounced, causing the woman to step back a few feet.

The men ran forwards one by one, some kind of weapon in hand as they swung at their enemy.

Rolling his eyes he blocked, swung and kicked out at them. A few times Yugi kicked some men into the woman, yet he would have to do something to prevent them from trying to attack him once the men were down and out of the picture.

Almost ten minutes of fending for himself against these humans passed.

Panting Yugi dropped the pipe from his head. He had killed most of the people that had come after him, leaving the woman unconscious on the ground and or steps.

Not wanting to say this out loud, but Yugi was in need of some exercise in fighting after a long time. He had lost his touch in hand to hand combat and was panting for breath from not keeping himself in shape.

From behind, one of the middle councilmen creeped up behind Yugi, quietly stepping over the dead or unconscious bodies that lay there.

Raising the wooden bat, he swung down as hard as he could at the Kings head. A loud brutal thwack echoed the hall, causing Yugi's vision to blur before he dropped to his knees, lying unconscious on the floor.

Exhaling a breath of relief the man waved to a couple other humans. They came over and grabbed Yugi by the legs, dragging him down the hall and down the stairs to a place that everybody could see.

Strong humans guarded the Demon King while other humans went out and took down other demons, knocking them out and tying them up, dragging them to where their King was.

During this time some humans who could not take on a demon, followed those who could take them on to free the humans who were still chained up.

As people were doing that, the councilmen all went looking for the seven, knowing that their plan would not succeed if they were not in on it. For it to work, the council needed them to know of what was going on, even if Atem had been brainwashed into keeping the King's child alive, they would just have to deal with that problem the same way the last time these demons were out.

In the next thirty minutes of searching in each room, the ten finally found most of them.

The ones found were Seto, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Mana and Mahad.

The head councilman had found Seto, waking him of his sleep.

Waking up Seto was surprised to see one of the councilmen standing in front of him and in his room "How did you get free!" Seto demanded, grabbing him by the collar, shaking him slightly "I know you did not just ask to be let out. The Overlord hates you ten so much he wishes you dead!"

"Seto, we do not have time for this. Time is of the essence." The man said, cutting the chains at each limb with a link snippers "All you need to know is what is going on right now. We are taking back our world. Demons are going to leave or they will suffer the consequences. Now, where is Atem. We need him in order for this to work. Where is his room." The man demanded.

Seto rolled his eyes, slowly getting off the bed. Pushing the councilman away, he knew that he was planning on killing Atem's child, that is why he was demanding where his room was. How else would he try making the demons suffer. They kill Apophis to push them back into Hell.

Sighing Seto was glad he was not showing yet or this councilman would try killing him right on the spot. He was only one month and one week along "Well, if you think that killing the Overlord's child is going to push them back to Hell, you are sadly mistaken. I've been around that man a lot and you killing his child will only make him more furious with us and in more denial in leaving." Going for the door "I am not taking you to his room just so you can get your hands on a child that has done nothing wrong. Let me remind you, Atem is my cousin. There is no way you are going to get near his child." Seto started, going towards the others rooms to see what they thought of this plan to take back Earth.

Upon getting near the others rooms, they emerged from their doors, running over to Seto.

"So, does anybody agree on this plan?" Mana asked.

"I'm not so sure. The head pretty much demanded to be brought to Atem's room. I am not going to let him near my cousin or Apophis." Seto said crossing his arms.

Mana agreed with Seto "That is what mine said. They will use his child to force them back into Hell. If they don't go, they will kill Apo."

"Using a baby. How low do they think they are." Tristan snapped looking around "It is strange that no demons are out at this time. I mean ours have gone missing from our rooms. Normally they are sleeping or up in the room with us, right."

The others agreed "We could agree to this plan, just so we could find out where the council is keeping them." Bakura said.

Seto and Mahad rose their brows "You know, that isn't a bad idea." The two admitted.

Each councilman exited the room they were in, Marik calling over to them "We accept your offers to take back Earth." He said "Though if you or anyone in the council touches Atem or Apophis, me and Bakura will be attacking you all for treason, got it. The child is of Atem's blood, so he is the next one to use the ring once we sort this all out. It does not matter who the other partner is when it involves the next ring wearer." He stated, the six going towards the stairs to the top floor.

They passed the pile of dead human bodies that Yugi had killed, though they thought that other demons had done that and not just one demon.

The council followed till they stood outside Atem's door, Bakura taking the lock picks that one of the councilmen carried, opening the doors.

Seto went in, Bakura and Marik staying at the door encase they tried to do something.

The council knew that those two could easily take them all down, so they stayed back and away from the two.

Seto shook Atem awake. Mana, Mahad and Tristan stood around him.

Seconds later Atem blinked, his arm lying protectively around Apophis as he slept, startled that his friends were in his room at this hour. Atem spotted the council standing outside the doors, Bakura and Marik keeping them back. Seeing them he knew that something was not right. Ever since they tried to send somebody after Atem to kill him, he would never trust the council ever again "Bakura! Marik! Shut the doors, I don't want to see their faces!" Atem shouted.

Understanding, they shut the doors while the two stood watch outside them.

Releasing his breath, angered "What is going on. Why are they out." Atem demanded.

"Well to be blunt, the council got out two weeks ago and have been getting humans from town to safety." Tristan explained.

Mahad nodded "They clearly have our Masters some place." Whispering "We agreed to go along with their plan to take back Earth just to find them." He said.

Mana went and checked the other room, finding nobody inside "Looks like he is gone as well. Wonder if he got caught or is off somewhere else." She said going back to the bed.

Seto agreed "Atem, the head as well as the other councilmen want Apophis dead. The one that got Mana out said they would use him to push them all back to Hell. If they don't go, the head will kill him, and you know that your Master will deny even that." Seto whispered as well.

Rubbing his eyes "I knew they wanted him dead the moment they found out I was pregnant, that is why they sent that assassin after me. They are not getting their hands on him. They don't care if he has my blood in him. All they care about is that he is part demon and that is all that matters." Placing a hand near his sleeping son, looking over to him "I'll agree to this as well, though once we figure out where they are, I am going to set this leader role straight with that council." Atem proclaimed.

Tristan nodded going for the door, opening it and holding his hand out for the chain cutters. Once got he went back in and cut Atem's neck chain, allowing him to get up.

Once free Atem got up, carefully picking Apophis up into his arms.

Thankfully he had stayed asleep, not whining once. Silently exhaling the five went for the door, opening it all the way.

"Let's go, show us the way." Mahad ordered them.

The five oldest men showed them the way. The seven followed behind them while the other five members walked behind them.

Atem could feel the glares and hisses of anger from behind him towards Apophis, yet kept his sight forwards.

Bakura and Marik could also feel their glares from behind, moving to walk directly behind Atem and keeping those five away from Apo and Atem. In the group of seven, they all knew that the entire council wanted Atem to suffer for his actions.

The councilmen had all hoped that Atem would have left the child inside the room. They had hoped that Atem would do that, not caring for the child and proving the demon's all around wrong. Demon's all around have been saying for months that Atem has cared for the child as if it were his own. The council hated that they were saying these words, knowing that they did not know Atem like they knew him.

After a good ten minutes or more passed, they arrived at the place the council was keeping their Masters.

Demons who have been ruling over them since two years and a couple months ago sat unconscious and chained up all around them.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, Mana, Mahad and Tristan's Masters were all tied up with the same chain near their King.

As for the King, he was chained to a large metal cross. Chain's wrapped around his upper arms and abdomen, holding him up while a spell was casted onto those chain's. The same thing was on all of the chains that held all the other demon's from getting away. Yugi was still unconscious as this all went on just like the rest of his people.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted.

"Joey!" Seto shouted.

"Malik!" Marik shouted.

"Ryo!" Bakura shouted.

"Ishizu!" Mahad shouted.

Five men grabbed the five from running on over to their Masters, especially Atem on that matter.

The council all walked onward, making their way towards the center of all the commotion, some going off in a different direction.

The head motioned a woman near him to do what he ordered her to do from the last time he was in the area.

Nodding she went for Atem, taking his child from his grasp before he realized what she had done, or was going to do. Walking away, Apophis woke up and started crying at the new present holding him.

Atem shouted at the woman, struggling his way out of his captives hold, yet the man held Atem tightly on the head councilman's orders.

The woman went passed the head, laying the child on a stone table a good twenty feet in front of the Demon Overlord.

"What are you going to do! He's only a baby. He did nothing to you!" Atem exclaimed before being smacked in the back of his head, causing Atem to fall to the ground in pain.

"What did we tell you!" Glaring at the head councilman "We told you that if anyone of you hurt Atem or his child, Marik and I will deal with you ourselves." Bakura snapped.

The head agreed "Yes we know. The problem with that is, you only pointed that threat at the council and not anyone else. As you can see, no council member had harmed Atem, nor the child."

Mahad, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Mana and Tristan knew that he was right.

Atem was then forced to his feet, hand still holding the back of his head in pain.

Moments later Ishizu, Ryo, Malik, Odion, Duke and Joey woke, groaning in displeasure of what had happened while facing off against the humans. The same all around with the rest of the demons.

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu then spotted their friend, shouting "Yugi!" Worried for him as they thought ' _Not Again'._

The humans looked around at each demon beginning to wake, worried that they might break out of their restraints and take back control.

The council all smirked "Finally you all woke up. We thought that you were enjoying your little rest." One member stated.

"You thought that humans were so weak." Another member added.

The head walked up to Apo "Well, as you can see, we humans have taken you down. You are no longer going to rule over us." Pointing to the Overlord "If you hadn't gotten out of Hell, Earth would still have had been peaceful to this day. You all would not be a witness to a child's death as long as you stayed in Hell." Turning towards the seven "Atem, we all do know that this demon has brainwashed you. You wanting to protect this demon child with your life has gave everybody here the proof that we all needed to not trust you." Pausing "In all in all, if you would have been killed by that assassin, the other six would have been easy to get rid of." The man proclaimed.

Mana, Tristan, Bakura, Marik, Mahad, Seto and Atem all gasped.

Atem demanding "So, you all were trying to overthrow us!"

"Our fathers or mothers were a fool to trust the likes of you. All you were after was the chance to receive the titles we held." Tristan shouted.

"How are you going to split the difference when there are ten of you. There can only be seven people to obtain the rings we once had." Seto questioned, wondering how they would pull something like that.

"We have that planned out already, though we are not going to tell you, you traitors. Because of you seven, Earth and all its inhabitants had to suffer right alongside you all. If they had only taken you seven, our plan would have been fulfilled by now!" The head yelled, slipping the ring onto his finger, the one the Overlord wore.

A human woman ran through the crowd "Sir, the book is gone. It is not in it's hiding place." She informed.

"What!" Calming himself "No matter. We can find that book wherever it has been hidden another day." Raising his hand as well as six others in the council. Muttering a few words under his breath in the demon language " **I grant you seven new successors. Grant us the power to seal these demons away once more."** He said in a low tone.

A few minutes passed before the man turned back to the Overlord, who was beginning to awake from his slumber, looking around at what had happened while he was out ' _What has happened?'_ Yugi thought to himself, glancing to his friends before looking to the seven councilmen who wear their rings.

Smiling in anger and hatred "I will offer you this one thing Demon. You will go back to Hell without question or quarrel. You will or your child will be having his life taken away by your stupidity. Do I make myself clear!" The head ordered.

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu all became worried.

Laughing lightly, tipping his head all the way up "And how will you get us all the way back to the gate to hell in your OLD age. If you truly have become the new successors, you should be as young as the other seven, in their twenties at the best, not older than fifty or more. The moment you so happen to seal us away you would be dead." Yugi stated.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" The youngest member yelled.

Laughing harder "I don't know anything. The rings you wear are of demon origins. The magic you casted over these chains are of demon origins. Heck, the words you speak from the spell book is of my origins. The ones who don't know anything are you, humans, mortals of all kind." Exhaling "You don't even know the outcome to having a seal casted onto the doors to Hell."

"What do you mean by that!" The other nine council members demanded.

Smirking "Well for starters, each year the seal is intact, it drains the caster's life force by four or five years. Why do you think the last council before you ten morons had wanted those seven great grandfather's or great grandmother's to be married before they were twenty-three and had their first child on the way before the next year came. It is because they would not live on to give their child the ring they possessed to them." Yugi explained shifting his arms as the chains were digging into his arms. If Yugi wanted to, he could easily get out of his restraint if he so desired to, though he loved to torment them all.

"He is lying! Don't listen to him. Demons are liars, they think they are higher than us, who have a greater number than them!" The head councilman exclaimed.

Holding out their rings "If you don't want to leave, we will force you to." A different member stated.

"How can we leave. You have us all tied in chains." Gasping "Does this mean that you want us to stay." Yugi said in a sarcastic tone.

Yugi's friends now understood that he was toying with them. He knew somethings that they did not, and they were curious to what that could be.

Growling in anger, the head chanted more words that nobody else could understand excepts for Atem and all the Demon's.

Once the words were chanted, the man went quiet. He was shocked that nothing happened. All the demons were still sitting and standing where they sat or stood in Yugi's case.

"What is going on! Why is nothing happening! You should all be screaming and being zapped back to Hell! Why is that not happening!" The man exclaimed stepping back.

The other six also took steps back, though as they did, clouds above them darkened, the skies rumbled loudly at the unannounced blessing.

The humans were scared at what the council had done "What did you say to anger God himself! Are you trying to kill us all!" Some people shouted.

Disagreeing "I said nothing that would anger him. I said the spell the right way. So why is it not working!"

Yugi chuckled silently, not wanting the humans to know. His friends saw how amused their friend was, shocked that he knew what was going on.

A minute later, six bolts of lightning shot down from the clouds, zapping the six other councilmen who had the rings, killing them on the spot.

Woman shrieked in terror, horrified that God would kill his own creations.

Men ran around as if their heads had been chopped off, as did the women.

Some people just wanted this to all end, shouting "Just end the child's life already! This will end!"

Spinning towards the direction of the people who said that, he agreed, turning back towards the child. Grabbing a knife from behind his back, raising it high in the air "If this mayhem does not end, this child will have to die!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Atem screamed as loud as he could over the terrified screams.

Yugi paled at those words, seeing tears in Atem's eyes as he was held back forcefully.

The demons all around tried getting free, yet the chains held them down.

His friends also tried to get off from their restraints, not getting anywhere.

Pulling at his own restraints, leaning forwards.

The man had without answer begun taking the knife down at Apophis, not caring if the Demon Overlord had stopped the mayhem or not. If anyone else was going to die, it would be this child.

Before the knife had even touched Apophis, Yugi shouted, pleading for this man to not kill his child "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!"

The knife halted to a stop, freezing everybody in place who had been in the area around them, humans and demons both had been frozen in place for some minutes.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :)

Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 will be about Yugi, Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu's past and how they all came to their deaths. The uploading dates are on my profile for those who want to see when they go up. Hopefully I don't forget :3


	14. Past Memories

Chapter 14: Past Memories

 **~Medieval Ages~**

A baby's cry echoed through the air. The direction it was heard in was some place out in the woods.

At the time of night, a woman wandered the woods from returning home from another village close by. She could hear the cries of the baby, though it was difficult to pinpoint its location.

After minutes of searching, she found the baby wrapped up and lying inside a broken dead tree. Releasing a relieved breath, she reached into the tree, pulling the baby out "Hush my dear, are you hungry. You must be."

The child stopped crying at her touch, gazing up at her face, tears clouding his eyes.

"Let's get you home, my husband would love to see a baby as I can't have my own." She said opening her coat and placing him inside, keeping the cold off him, taking him home with her to show her husband what she had found.

* * *

 **~Five Years Later~**

The house the woman and her husband who had taken the child into their family, naming the boy Yugi, was filled with terror screams and cries of pleading.

The couple who took Yugi in was considered wealthy to the village. Very few were, and when people found out they had more wealth than they did, people went after them and any other people who had wealth.

The people never killed the children, only the parents. They only did this to prevent those kids from becoming wealthy themselves if they survived to adulthood.

So, many minutes before, three men had barged in during the evening just before dark. One forced Yugi to watch the other two men kill his parents in cold blood, not once blinking as they cut and or stabbed the adults, slitting their throats once they had their fun.

The three stayed till the two were dead, searching the house for their wealth the two, now dead people laying on the floor, had stashed away.

Once found the men split the loot and left, the last man commenting "Now listen boy. People who have tons of wealth will only die like your parents. So for future references, and if you would like to live a long life, don't keep your wealth stashed away, understand." The man explained, swinging the door shut.

Yugi was left kneeling on the floor, crying over his parents bodies. Their blood seeped closer and closer till it had pooled around Yugi's legs and hands.

The next day around noon, some friends of the mother and father, found out what happened the day before. They wanted to see if their child was alright and went to the house, opening the door to the house.

The smell quickly found its way to their noses as well as the sight they saw. Yugi huddled up in the corner of the room, still crying at the fact that his parents were dead. To the left were their dead friends.

Grimacing they backed up. One man went into the house, grabbing Yugi and taking him outside, though Yugi did not want to leave the house and began screaming and kicking at being moved. He still cried.

Outside the wife of the husband who had grabbed Yugi, took Yugi into her arms, hugging him, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Find some shovels. We are not leaving those two like that." The man who went in stated.

The other woman went in search of the shovels, while the two men went back into the house, wrapping the two up in a blanket to be moved once the holes were dug.

After a few hours passed the holes had been dug as well as the bodies being placed in and buried. A good sized rock was placed near their heads to signal that their was a body near by it.

The four prayed before going home. The couple who had gotten Yugi out had taken on the role of parenting, though when they told this to Yugi later that day, he did not want them to, running out of the house, never to be seen by them for years.

* * *

 **~Two Years Later~**

In another town, Yugi being seven years old now, stole from stores and people on the streets.

Today was not a good day to steal from anybody as everybody in the village was sick of Yugi stealing from them everyday. Nobody offered to take in the child because of his constant stealing.

"Get back here you little shit!" One man shouted.

For Yugi's age, he sure knew how to run faster than an adult man. Running into the woods was the only way Yugi knew how to shake his chasers off as he knew them better than anyone. Within minutes the man caught up to him, one man who Yugi stole from that day beat the living shit out of him till death's door. Not even Yugi's pleads of apologizes stopped the man. The only thing that did stop him was Yugi's still body and slow breathing.

Standing up the man whipped his forehead and face, panting.

Taking his last breath it began down pouring just as Yugi closed his eyes.

"Serves you right you little shit. You don't steal from me and get away from me." The man who beat Yugi said.

Another man remarked "You shouldn't have been born if you resorted to stealing. Nobody likes kids who steal."

The three men stayed for a few minutes, checking to make sure the kid was not faking his death on them. Once those minutes passed the roar of the thunder roared overhead, signaling them to leave the area.

Beginning to leave the woods, lightning struck down in a few area's, causing the men to jump in fear, though continued to walk back to the village.

Another bolt of lightning shot down, this time striking the man who beat Yugi to his death. As the light faded, it left the man burnt to a crisp. The man dropped to the ground, dead.

The other two shouted in terror at the man's death by lightning.

The sky above Yugi's body opened up into clear skies, light shining down over Yugi, no rain falling over him.

The two men saw the light and watched what it would do. In the next few moments Yugi's wounds healed and he was brought back from the dead, blinking his eyes open in question to why he was awake again.

The men yelled in fear, not expecting the boy to be brought back from death's door. The two ran as fast as they could, hightailing it back to town, yet before they could even get forty feet away, lightning struck them down, killing them on impact.

Yugi sat up, hearing a mans voice ring in his mind. The voice ordering _**/Leave this town you are already living in./**_ A bag full of apples appeared before Yugi.

From the village, people heard the screams and shouts of the older men who ran after the child being hurt. Most of the people from the village went towards the direction of the commotion, alerting Yugi.

Hearing the people Yugi stood up, grabbed the bag of apples and ran deeper into the woods, never looking back as the voices got closer. He ran as far as he could away from that village that treated him lower than dirt.

 **~Four Days Later~**

Yugi finally arrived at a new village, having some help from the voice in his head in which direction he should go.

Letting out a tired breath Yugi looked around the village, examining everything that it would give him.

The village was much nicer than his past two homes, yet still dirty enough.

Passing a man on the streets, the man spotted the bag this new kid carried, spinning around as he passed the boy "Hey boy, where did you get that bag from." He questioned, reaching for the bag and pulled it off Yugi's back.

"Give me that back. It's mine!" Yugi shouted.

"Yeah right. With the way you dress and how elaborate this bag is, you probably stole it from royalty." The man stated.

Angry "It is mine. Somebody gave it to me. Give it back!"

This time the man became angry, kicking Yugi to the ground as hard as he could, causing Yugi to gasp for breath "Yeah right. Rich people don't just give things to worthless kids like you. If you had any sense of respect for adults, you would have asked me to keep this bag, but you had to make me use force. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." He said making his leave.

The door Yugi lay near opened, a woman with long red hair stepped out of her house, obviously seeing everything that transpired in front of her house "Give that bag back to this boy!" She demanded.

The man froze in his tracks, slowly turning around in fear of the woman everybody in this village had respect for.

"He had done nothing to you, yet you take his stuff. I can tell that he got it from someone very special. Now, give it back to him." She demanded once again.

This time the man walked over and dropped the bag next to Yugi, walking as fast as he could away from her house.

Turning around from her door "Come inside young one. From today onwards, I will take care of you." She said entering inside her house.

Slowly standing up Yugi grabbed the bag, entering the strange woman's home. Closing the door the smell of food passed his nose. His stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry young one. I just made lunch." She asked, though set a bowl for him anyway.

Sitting down without arguing "Lady, who are you?" Yugi asked.

Pouring some stew into each bowl "First off, it is not lady. My name is Viva. This village calls me Mistress Viva because I am a healer, or what you may know as a doctor. I am the only one in this village so they all respect me, and they will also respect you soon enough as you will be living with me for a while. How about you, what should I call you." Viva questioned.

"Yugi" He answered. Yugi could tell that this woman was okay. She held a kind mother's tone in her voice and knew that he could trust her even though they just met each other.

 **~Two Months Later~**

"Viva! Come quick!" A boy with dirty blonde hair yelled, running into the house.

A young girl and four boys trailed close behind the first boy. A boy with pure white hair was being helped by a boy with Platinum blonde hair and a boy with black hair.

Viva entered the room from the kitchen "Yes Joey, what is it?" She asked seeing the other five standing behind him.

"Ryo slipped off a cliff the other day. His leg won't stop bleeding." The boy known as Joey answered.

Shocked "Place him in the living room. I'll go get my things." Viva ordered leaving to a different room to get a few things.

Doing as they were told they placed Ryo on the floor in the living room. Viva returned moments later, Yugi following inches behind, though stopped at the frame to the room he had just came from. Once he saw the blood, he high tailed it back to the other room.

Viva got to work "Viva, who was that behind you?" The girl, Ishizu asked.

"That was Yugi. He's been here for two months now. As for his past before he got here, I don't know that yet. He won't say anything to me about what happened."

After twenty minutes of patching Ryo up, Viva had finished, going to wash her hands while Ishizu stayed with Ryo. Joey, Odion, Malik and Duke followed after her.

From the corner of her eye, Viva could see Yugi watching the other kids in the room, not sure if he should come out from where he was.

Smiling lightly "Yugi come out here. These kids will not hurt you. All of them are my other children who have lost their parents, or were abandoned on the streets just like you were."

Yugi did not trust them, though questioned the ones in the kitchen with Viva "Is that true."

Duke and Malik answered "Yes we were" Duke said "The one in the living room does too, the one unconscious."

"What about the blonde, the girl and you." Yugi said pointing to Odion with the ponytail.

Joey growled "I ran away from my folks. They did nothing for me. All they cared about was my looks." Joey answered.

Yugi was confused.

"That's right, you don't know yet. In this village, if you are not born with beauty of some kind, the parent abandons the child for others to take, or takes them to another village for that village to deal with them. That reason is why that man tried stealing from you the moment you came to this village. They think they are all special and can get away with anything they do." Viva explained.

Yugi now understood, nodding his head.

Ishizu entered the room "As for me, I was one of those children who was beautiful. My parents had me first. Odion was found abandoned near my old house and my mother brought him into the family. She asked my father about Odion and he said no. He did not want any non perfect children in his family so he left. A few months after father left, mother found out she was pregnant with Malik. When Malik was born she left him in the village, taking me and Odion with her. Knowing she left Malik to die, the two of us left her to take Malik in search of help, and we ended up in this house till we could fend for ourselves." Ishizu explained.

In the other room, Ryo woke, Viva going to him as did the others.

Yugi followed seconds after.

"Ryo sweaty, don't push yourself. You hurt your leg pretty bad so don't try walking on it just yet. You will be staying here tonight so I can check on you till this leg of yours heals." Viva said.

Ryo nodded just as he spotted Yugi, though looked to Viva in need of answers.

Smiling "His name is Yugi, he's seven years old. He'll be staying with me for a while." Ryo nodded.

Joey was excited "Seven. I'm eight and the name is Joey."

Malik chuckled "I'm nine as well as Ryo. My name is Malik." Malik introduced pointing to Ryo as he said his name.

Duke smirked "I'm ten, names Duke by the way."

"Odion, I'm eleven."

Smiling "Ishizu, I'm twelve and the oldest. Odion, Duke and I take care of these other three when Viva can't or is busy with her work." Ishizu answered, earning a small nod of understanding from Yugi.

* * *

 **~One Year Later~** _(Yugi-8, Joey-9, Ryo/Malik-10, Duke- 11, Odion-12, Ishizu-13)_

Duke and Odion were playing keep away from Malik, Ryo and Joey with an apple, laughing at the three since they could not jump as high as the older kids.

Ishizu had promised Viva to look after Yugi for today "So how are your lessons going with Viva. Do you like them?" Ishizu asked in wonder.

Nodding "I like them so far, though…" Yugi trailed off.

"What is it. You can ask me anything."

"It just, why does she only let us stay with her till we are ten. Why not much longer. I just met her a year ago, yet she wants me gone." Yugi said, sadness evident in his voice.

"I know what you mean. I never got why Viva only lets us stay for that long, but she does care for us like her own children if she did have any. She never told me if she did."

Malik tripped over Joey's feet as he turned towards Duke to jump for the apple, causing the both of them to fall over. "Joey! Tell your feet to stop growing."

"Well excuse me, but I'm not the one who has longer legs than the rest of us!" Joey snapped back.

In the next second the two were rolling around in the dirt, still shouting remarks at each other till one or both were extremely exhausted.

Ishizu, Odion, Duke and Ryo laughed at the two, knowing those two sometimes did this.

Yugi, however, did not laugh. He didn't know what to make of the two rolling around fighting, yet somehow, at the corners of his mouth a small smile formed, laughing lightly in not laughing in a long time. Yugi after being around these six kids for a year now, could finally tell them what his past was like. He trusted them to understand his pain just like he did when they told him theirs. Once they all calmed down, Yugi told them everything from the point his adoptive parents were killed right in front of him to the point he showed up in the village last year.

To Yugi's surprise, they accepted him no matter if he did tell them or not.

* * *

 **~Seven Years Later~** _(Yugi-15, Joey-16, Ryo/Malik-17, Duke-18, Odion-19, Ishizu-20)_

One day while walking in the woods Yugi came across a girl, crying her eyes out. Her clothes were completely dirty, though nicer than his own.

' _She must be from a wealthy family, a perfect child, but why is she in rags and crying?_ ' Yugi thought ' _Well, can't hurt to see what is going on.'_ Yugi thought again. Walking over "Excuse me, what seems to be troubling you. Why are you crying?"

Startled she turned around seeing who it was. Seeing Yugi's face she stood up "You're one of the kids Mistress Viva cared for." Bowing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your walk. I'll be going now." She said running away, though didn't get that far.

"Wait, don't go. I want to talk with you. I mean, you seem troubled by something. I'd like to help you somehow." Yugi called after her.

Stopping she was surprised, yet didn't want to believe it "Will-Will I have to repay you in anyway." She asked, hoping she didn't have to.

Shaking his head "No, not at all, though maybe in the future we could be friends. It would depend on you if you would want to call me a friend."

Sighing in relief "May I ask you your name by chance?"

"Yugi, what about you?"

"Yuka, it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Yugi said, kind of surprised that their names sounded the same even if it was only the first two letters.

Taking a seat Yuka explained to Yugi that her parents were having wealth problems and could no longer care for her unless she went hunting with her father. Yuka also left a valuable piece of information out of the conversation that Yugi would not find out for a long time.

 **~Six Months Later~**

Yugi and Yuka have been friends for six months now. Every time Yugi met up with Yuka, she never once brought up how her family was keeping the wealth flow coming into the house. The subject was non-existent after she told him about it.

In this month it was snowing, freezing people who walked outside their homes to the bone.

Yugi walked towards the outskirts of the village towards Yuka's home. A few months ago he had met with her parents and they seemed normal to him. They even welcomed him in their home without bothering to knock from how nice Yugi seemed to them.

Arriving at the door Yugi walked into the house. What he was met with was two men screwing his friend, two men waiting for their turn while Yuka's father watched.

They all stopped moving, staring at Yugi who stand in the doorway, looking extremely pissed at a certain someone.

The father stood, paling at seeing that Yugi had come earlier than expected.

"What do you think you are doing to her!" Yugi exclaimed.

The man at Yuka's legs "What does it look like kid, grownup stuff. So why don't you go back home and play with your toys." He pretty much ordered, not knowing who Yugi was to this village now that Mistress Viva is gone.

Yuka's father paled even more. Sweatdropping as the other men laughed at their friends remark.

Yugi was really pissed now, running forwards and punching the man in the nose, breaking it on contact.

The man never attempted to get up. He knew when something was broken.

The other three men got up and attacked, sending their own punches at the kid, though Yugi made quick woke of them as well, leaving them with bloody noses and a hurting groin.

Facing Yuka's father "What is wrong with you! You are her father yet you let other men touch her like that. You are suppose to protect her from any man that walks into this house. What will your wife say once she finds out!" Yugi snapped loudly. He could have sworn his shouts could be heard by the entire village.

Yuka had grabbed a blanket and covered herself, replying "She already knows about this. She was the one who said to do this for wealth."

Nodding in disappointment "I see, this all comes back to that point. Know wonder you never told me of what happened with the shortage of wealth." Yuka turned her head away, ashamed that Yugi was disappointed with her "Well, I am not letting you treat Yuka this way any longer." Yugi proclaimed, shocking Yuka that he still cared for her even though she was tainted. Picking Yuka up bridal style, Yugi turned for the door.

Panicking, stepping forwards "You can't just take her. Like you said, I am her father and I will not let anybody have her. I own her, not you who was abandoned by your own parents!"

Stopping in his tracks, turning his head around "Well you are not any father I approve of. You will not keep Yuka any longer just so you can use her for more of this. If you need wealth so bad, use you own whore of a wife of yours since she clearly does not care what happens to her own daughter." Smirking "You can make more with her than a girl with no experience." Yugi started, walking out of the house with Yuka, going back to his place where his mother used to use as her own. The house he grew up in from seven to ten.

Arriving at the house Yugi went in, setting Yuka in a chair, going to his room to find some clothes that might fit her as well as going to fix up a bath for her that took almost twenty minutes to pump water into some kind of tub and heating it with fire.

Returning to the room "I'm sorry, Yugi. I thought that my parents would stop this once they got enough wealth, but men kept asking for me and they caved in." Yuka apologized looking to the floor, blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Sighing "When did all of this start. Was it the time I met you in the woods, crying?" Yugi asked.

Turning her head away, not denying his words.

"You lied to me. God Yuka, I told you the day I met you that I could help. I could have gotten you out and away from your parents the moment you told me they were selling you to people."

Shaking her head, shaking as tear fell "But you couldn't have. The moment they told me that I was to be sold to men for wealth, they threatened me to never tell nobody. The day I met you I couldn't say anything, not if it meant that I could not have kids."

Confused "What did they threaten you with." Yugi asked.

Sniffing "Mother said that if I told anybody of what they were doing to me, she would have take me to the village doctor to remove what makes my babies. She knows I want children so she threatened me with that."

"Tsk, well she wouldn't have gotten that far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, I am the village doctor. And for me to remove that, I need a very good reason for it to be removed, as well as the one getting it removed to be dedicated to the removal. Someone else deciding that for someone else does not count and I will not do anything to that person, even if the other person offers me everything in the world." Yugi said.

Whipping her tears "So you were the one to continue Mistress Viva's work. I though the oldest child she cared for would continue it."

"Doctors and healers can come in different shapes and sizes." Yugi stated "But still, I am surprised that your father looked so surprised when he saw me walk in. They did say I could walk right in whenever I wanted, right."

Chuckling "Yes, they did." Scratching her cheek, sweatdropping "Though once I told my parents that I had feeling for you, they cut the time I could be out with you. They thought they could change my mind of you." Yugi said.

Blinking "Wait, you like me. Why though, what did I do for you."

Smiling "You make me feel happy. You understand me, helped me forget the bad stuff that was happening to me behind your back. From all the men that have looked at me with lust, you are the first to think of me as a friend, not that I am a perfect child, or a wealthy one at that."

Yugi blushed lightly "You are right that every man who looks at you gets horny, I've seen it while with you. When I met you I did think that you were one of those wealthy kids, a perfect unlike me and my friends, but you know you aren't perfect anymore. Men in this village have gone behind their wives backs and used you, a girl who isn't a woman yet for adult actions. Your parents knew this, and yet they stepped on your future to find a man who will love you for who you are, not for what had happened to you by force of your parents."

"Yugi, did you really mean what you said to my father."

"Yes, every word to what your mother was. Yuka, those two are not your parents anymore. They are demons trapped in a human body to lust after all the wealth in the world."

"I know, I just had to make sure." Yuka said, sighing a relieved breath.

Turning around "Even if I never found out that they were doing this to you, I won't have what happened to me, watching my parents being murdered right in front of me because they had more wealth than the rest of the village, happen to you."

Yuka was shocked, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Anyways, how do you know I won't turn out like someone who will use you for my needs when we're older. You could easily leave this village and go someplace else. You could find somebody besides me to keep you safe."

Annoyed Yuka stood up, wobbly a little bit, yet steady "I'd rather have you than having ugly old men shoving their dick wherever they please!" She proclaimed "Every time I am around you, I feel safe. I don't know why but I do. When I'm around strangers I first meet I don't, but when I met you it wasn't like when I'm with a stranger, but a friend that I've known for years." Walking for the bath "Just think on it. I don't expect you to accept my feeling right away." Yuka said, disappearing to the back room.

Sighing "You say that as if I have no choice in denying your feelings at all." Yugi mumbled lowly.

* * *

 **~Two Years Later~** _(Yugi-17, Joey-18, Ryo/Malik-19, Duke-20, Odion-21, Ishizu-22)_

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu came and visited Yugi. They hadn't seen each other in half a year from dealing with their own lives.

"Yugi, you here!" Ryo called, entering the house as the others followed him in.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Yugi called from the back room. He walked out moments later "What's up guys. Haven't seen you in a long time."

Duke chuckled "Dealing with life that is all. What about you?" He asked.

"Same, though I have someone I'd like for you to meet in a while. She's taking a bath right now." Yugi said, seeing the surprised and shocked expressions from them all.

Twenty minutes later, Yuka came out from the bedroom. The bath was connected to that room from the outside. Entering the room Yuka was surprised that there was company over at the time of day "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company over Yugi."

"Don't be, besides I want you to meet these people. These are my friends, the ones I told you that I grew up with, with Viva." Yugi explained.

"So...these six won't hurt me?" Yuka questioned.

Shaking his head "No, they won't." Staring from the oldest down "This is Ishizu, Odion, Duke, Malik, Ryo and Joey." Yugi said pointing to each one as he said their name.

Each one gave her a small gesture of hello.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Yuka. Hope we can get along." She said bowing her head.

"So how did you meet Yugi, Yuka?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not say right now. I don't trust you all enough to tell you." Bowing once more Yuka went for the door "Excuse me."

Malik questioned once Yuka was gone "So what is her deal. To me I'd say you are dating her and that is why you wanted us to meet her."

Exhaling "We are dating. Two in a half years ago I met her. It wasn't until six months later that I found out the real reason why she was out in the woods that day, though I will leave Yuka to tell you guys. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable when around you because I told you."

Odion nodded as well as the others "So, how long has she lived here?"

"Two year to be coming up. She is also my age." Yugi replied, earning surprised expressions from his friends.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

I will say right now, that I am positive that the people in the past did not care if a child was beautiful or not. The people in this village is protected by the King, so they prefer to be better than outsiders, as such look better than them.

Next chapter will continue on through mainly Yugi's life with Yuka.


	15. Their Anger

Welcome back!

On with the chapter. You will finally know why Yugi and the others hate humans so much as you will find out what lead to their deaths, as well as what the picture for this story means.

A better picture is on my deviantart page as I am called on there: Theyugiohyaoifan. Check it out if you are curious.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Their Anger

 **~Six Years Later~**

"Yugi, I haven't bleed in over two months." Yuka said, tilting her head to her left.

Blinking "Does that mean?" Yugi asked with an excited smile.

She also smiled in excitement "Yes...we will be expecting a child sometime in about seven more months." She clarified, crying tears of joy.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Yugi rested his head on top her shoulder "I can't wait till that day to come." Placing a hand over her stomach "We'll raise them properly than any of ours did to us."

 ** _(A/N: Yugi is referring to Viva the day she kicked him out of the house they are living in at the moment, as well as Yuka's parents.)_**

 **~Seven Months Later~** _(Yugi-23, Joey-24, Ryo/Malik-25, Duke-26, Odion-27, Ishizu-28)_

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Yuka asked, having a feeling that she would have her child any day now. She was huge, bigger than the times that Yugi's friends wives and Ishizu was when pregnant.

Yugi smiled "Not very long. At most a day, no later than that." Leaning down kissing her "Besides, Ishizu is staying with you till I get back. So if you do have this little one before I get back, Ishizu knows how to deal with that sort of thing."

Releasing a breath "I know, but I'm worried that people will try coming after me since I am always with you. They know that you are going off some place without me. They can easily attack." Yuka said.

"Don't worry so much. Nobody will try anything. They know how Ishizu can get when it comes to you and your past. You should remember, she beat those ten men to a bloody pulp for trying to take you as well as get to her, herself. It would end up the same way as that time."

Ishizu came out of the house "I sealed off the windows in all the other rooms that we won't be going into tonight. I'll do the rest before we go to sleep." She informed.

Giving Ishizu a small nod "Thanks Ishizu, I appreciate you doing this for me." Yugi said.

"Don't mention it. I knew that you would have taken Yuka with you, but she doesn't need to be traveling far away in her condition."

"True, I would have, thought I do agree with you there." Yugi agreed.

Pouting "Hey, I am right here you know. I can hear everything you are saying." Yuka complained, arms crossed over her chest.

Chuckling "I'm sorry" Kissing her forehead "I have to get going if I want to be back early tomorrow." Jumping onto his horse.

"Have a safe trip. Come back to us." Yuka pleaded.

"I will, I promise." He promised, smiling before riding off towards his destination.

 **~Next Night~**

Yuka had gone into labor a few hours ago and Yugi was helping her through it, though it was different than other births Yugi went though as those were not his own wife and child.

Before Yuka had gone into labor the two were beginning to cook dinner, leaving the pot of water boiling.

"It hurts, Yugi!" Yuka exclaimed pushing on Yugi's command.

"I know love, but bare with it. The first time is always the hardest. Now push once more, their almost here." Yugi soothed.

Nodding towards his words, Yuka pushed and pushed again until a little pressure in her stomach went away, no crying from the baby that had been born.

Yugi looked down at their child, the baby was a boy, yet the coloration of his skin told Yugi that he had been dead for a couple months.

Panting "Yugi, is our child alright?" Yuka asked, worry written all over her face.

Yugi paled, slowly shaking his head "I'm sorry to say this Yuka, but…" Yugi paused, looking away, this also hurt Yugi to say allowed "Our son...didn't survive." Tears falling down his face.

Tears welled up in Yuka's eyes "No, no this can't be happening." She cried, hands covering her face.

Severing the cord, tying the boys shut, Yugi wrapped a towel around the boy, laying the bundle off to his right near Yuka, who placed a hand over the bundle, weeping for him.

Moments later Yuka hissed in pain, a contraction overwhelming her.

"What's wrong, Yuka."

Gasping "I think there's another one coming." She gasped painfully.

Yugi understood, helping her once more. Minutes more, more pressure disappeared from Yuka's stomach, no crying was heard from this one either.

Yuka cried harder "Why is this happening to us!" She exclaimed.

Yugi cut the cord from this one as well, tying the babies end off and wrapping her as well "She would have been beautiful just like her mother." Placing the girl near the other.

"A girl. Both of my precious babies are gone!" Yuka cried, Yugi pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry. God is merciless." Yugi stated, holding her like that for a couple minutes before Yuka once again grimaced in pain "Yugi! I'm beginning to wonder why I was this huge. Another one is coming."

Pulling away "Okay, I know you are upset, but we need to have this one alive."

Nodding "I know, I also want that." Yuka agreed, not wanting a third child of hers to be dead tonight.

Yugi again helped Yuka and again minutes passed, this time a crying baby came out.

Yuka cried tears of happiness, relieved that this one was alright. Yugi was also relieved of this "We have another son, Yuka." He informed.

Yuka looked to the two babies beside her, sadness in her eyes while Yugi cleaned the third child "I was this big because I had three babies inside me." Yuka said tiredly. Feeling dizzy she leaned back against the wall in the living room.

Nodding Yugi wrapped the boy in another towel, placing him into Yuka's arms. Yugi would make the other two a grave in the morning.

Yuka ran her fingers through his short spiky hair, kissing his forehead in comfort, calming his cries.

A minute passed and Yuka dropped one of her arms, becoming extremely dizzy after just giving birth to three babies.

Yugi saw that Yuka was very weak, glancing down and seeing why she was. More blood than usual was draining out of her, which worried him.

Acting quickly he got up and grabbed some stuff that he would need, going back to Yuka once got.

While Yugi fixed her up, Yuka panted. She knew that she would not make it. Laying the baby down over her lap she stopped Yugi's movements, kissing him gently "I love you. Take care of this little guy for me." She said before fainting. Her vision shifted into darkness.

Yugi caught her. The blood on his hands from the birth and trying to fix Yuka up stained her clothes. Yugi cried over her, tightly holding her close. He had just lost one of his best friends and wife, as well as two of his children. How else do you expect him to act.

The next moment, the door was thrown open.

The village had heard screaming for hours, knowing that Yuka was in labor, though since Yugi was the doctor of the village, they left her to him, though the crying caught them off guard and that happened twice not even fifteen minutes ago.

Three men stood in the door, scanning the room of what happened.

They saw two bundles wrapped up from head to toe, as well as a bundle on Yuka's lap. Yugi weeping and clinging tightly to Yuka.

The first man that entered the door spotted the boiling pot, knowing that that was the cause of one thing "WITCHCRAFT!" He shouted, alerting everybody in the area.

Yugi was caught off guard, lifting his head, pulling away from Yuka, yet still holding her while tears still fell "What?" Yugi questioned the man.

The other two men went forwards, pulling Yugi from Yuka and dragged him out of the house, kicking as he was dragged "What do you mean. I am no witch!"

The man who entered the house first followed after them.

People all around came rushing out from their homes, gathering wood, made a cross as well as gathering stakes and a couple hammers.

The man from before announced once more for those who hadn't heard "This man as we know him, has lied to us all. He has committed a grave sin, the sin of w

itchcraft. He caused his wife Yuka, the poor woman, to have three babies, in which cost her, her life." The man stated.

"I did no such thing. Yuka is my wife. She is my best friend. Why would I do such a thing and make her die!" Yugi shouted, denying the man's words as he fought against the people who held him back, though somehow these two men were stronger than Yugi right now.

Seconds passed and Yugi had been pinned to the cross, large bolts of metal were staked through his middle abdomen and upper inner arms.

Screaming in excruciating pain, blood seeped from his now open wounds and coughing blood. He felt his life flash before his eyes a second time in this life.

Raising the cross up it set into a hole close by, keeping Yugi and the cross standing. The people placed hay and wood below Yugi's feet in getting things set up.

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu ran out from their homes to see what the commotion was all about. They instantly found out what was going on "YUGI!" They exclaimed.

The same man "Are you aiding this man. One who has done witchcraft!"

Ishizu stepped forwards "There is no way Yugi would do this. We have known him since he was seven. He is not like that." She said, pleading with these people. From the looks of Yugi, he had given up and given into this man's words.

From behind the six, six men grabbed them and restrained them all, not letting acquaintances get away on them.

"You say you know him for that long, yet before you met him, he could have been committing sin all around, everywhere he has gone." The man stated.

The wives and husband of these six ran out of their homes, worried that they hadn't returned from seeing who had caused the sin of witchcraft. Once they saw who it was pinned to the cross, they paled. They knew things were not going to end well tonight.

"Duke!" Duke's wife called for him, earning everybody's attention to her.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, these people think we are working with Yugi on this witchcraft business. You know Yugi like we all do and you know he is innocent."

Ishizu nodded "All of you. Who do you think Yugi is to you. Who helped you recover from sickand injured that could have made you die. If Yugi dies, nobody else in this village will be able to help you people."

Mutters and whispers ran throughout the area, knowing that she was right.

The man growled low "The healing he does for us is only a way to make us die faster. I said he lied to us. We were only a part of his experiments!" Grabbing a torch he went for the house "This house has caused us all heartache. It should be burnt to the ground!"

Those words snapped Yugi out of it "NO! Don't. My child is still in there!" Panicking "Somebody! Please! Go get him out!" Yugi pleaded, yet nobody moved.

His friends tried going for the house, but they were tied up to another cross close to Yugi's.

The wives and husband of the six were held back by the shoulders.

The man holding the torch laughed "That child should die having a father like you!" He said throwing the torch into the house, shutting the door. In a matter of minutes, the house began smoking, minutes later catching on fire. A distinct cry was heard inside, though was echoed out by the roar of the flames.

Struggling, pulling the bolts as hard as he could "Somebody, please! Yuka wanted me to take care of him! That was her final wishes! For that child to survive! Please! Somebody save him!' Yugi screamed, pleading with his life for somebody to risk their life for a newborn baby, yet still nobody moved. Continuing to pull at the bolts, Yugi didn't care if he ripped them straight out of his body to get to his child, ripping his arms off in the process. Tears continuously ran down his face, blood ran from his mouth and wounds. He had to save his child, for Yuka, he just had too.

Everybody watched the house be engulfed, watching the place they always went to for healing or medical attention, being burnt to the ground.

Five minutes more the roof caved in, and then the upstairs floor, silencing any life that had been inside.

Yugi stopped moving. Everything he had thought for these people. Everything he had done for them, disappeared in a split second. They ruined everything in his life and now they were going to hear from him.

The man grabbed another torch "Any last words witch. Your companions won't be helping you through this. They will be following you shortly, after we sort out if they were helping you out." Waving to the men who grabbed the six tied "Grab those six's lovers. If we have to, we'll use them against them."

The five woman screamed in fear. The man tried fighting off the people, but he was forced to the ground, restrained till he stopped resisting them.

Yugi's head dropped down.

His friends looked in sadness at him. In one night, he had lost everything that was important to him "Yugi" Ryo muttered.

"Somebody go get their own children. If we do find out that they are working with them, they will watch their parents die!" The man shouted.

As angry as the crowd was, the people followed the man's orders. They were angry that their doctor had lied to them all these years.

"No! Don't. Not my baby's!" The women screamed, including Ishizu who tugged at the rope around them. Joey's wife wrapped her arms around her stomach, not wanting anything to happen to her child soon to be born.

"I'll say this again. Any last words."

Yugi didn't answer. He was to shocked and angry that these people betrayed him in one day. It was just like when he was five. He was left alone. It was like when he was seven when those men chased after him, killing him just because he stole from people walking in the streets, stealing their food just to survive another day.

The torch was thrown onto the hay and wood, igniting instantly.

"YUGI!" His friends shouted.

Letting the flames rise as the children were dragged from their homes, tossed to the ground as if bags of dirt.

The people were shocked that Yugi did not scream in fear or pain as the flames rose. Every witch they burned always screamed in fear and pain, so why not him. Everybody had thought that they made a mistake, including the man who claimed that Yugi was a witch to begin with.

In mere moments Yugi lifted his head, sight still focused at the ground. He began laughing madly, causing everybody to shiver in fear. The wind picked up a little.

"Hahahaha! In all my life, I have seen nothing like this." Stopping his laughter, turning enraged "Why would I be a witch. I was trained by the great Mistress Viva herself. You all respected her, but now that she is gone from this world you think that I am a witch. Haha! Every single thing I did was so I could be respected by you, yet in return, I get treated like this!" Growling in anger, yelling at the top of his lung "One Day, I Will Return To This World! I Will Return And Murder All Of You! Every Single Human Being On This God Forsaken Earth Will Die By My Hands!" Laughing madly once more, taking a breath and calming himself "I. Hope you all. Die and burn in Hell for the rest of eternity. You take away my life, yet you have no respect for a baby who was just born. You killed my child." Laughing though tears streamed down his face "YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" Coughing a ton of blood, worrying his friends "I will keep my promise. I will be back. Try not to miss me too much. I will find a way to return, even if I have to sign a deal with the devil to do so."

Tuning his head to his friends "I'm sorry guys, I dragged you into something again." Coughing once more, slumping down enough for him to lean against the wood "Everything is slipping away. I don't think I will be able to stay here much longer."

"Don't say that man." Joey ordered "We'll get you out of this, just don't give up!"

Chuckling "How can I not give up. Yuka is gone. My two son's and daughter is gone. I have nothing left to stay here anymore. My life sucked since I was a kid. I died, yet I was brought back." More tears fell "Why was I brought back just so I could die. Why couldn't I just stay dead, then this day would have never had to have happened." Gasping for breath "If God really does exist, then how come he couldn't have fixed this. He brought me back, just for this...YOU ASSHOLE! Yugi shouted "Why! Why couldn't you have chosen somebody else. It hurts so much. Just why! Answer me goddammit. Get down here and tell me why you picked me!" Yugi shouted again, this time towards the sky.

Nobody answered Yugi's call.

"Are you finished pleading for your life and just die already!" The man demanded.

"I will not die. I hope you are still alive or your children are, cause you or they will suffer for you." Yugi growled.

Even after fifteen minutes had passed. Even after his clothes had burned off. Even after the flames burned his skin from his bones, Yugi's glare intensified on the man standing in front of him. It wasn't till his lungs ran out of air and his brain stopped working that he finally passed, leaving his mind in pitch black.

The only thing that echoed in his mind was the screams and cries of his friends kids and lovers being murdered right on the spot.

Yugi knew that his friends would be following him soon enough.

 **/Memory's End/** _(Number of kids each had above. Yugi-3, Joey-Wife was soon to give birth to first child. Ryo-1, Malik-1, Duke-1, Odion-2, Ishizu-2)_

Every human and demon was frozen in place. Yugi's memories flowed into every person's minds in minutes, playing out like a movie in the Medieval ages.

All women around dropped to their knees.

The men dropped to the ground, falling on their butts, shocked that people back then did such horrible things to innocent people and kids.

The councilman who stood in front of Apophis stepped back, knife dropping to the ground.

Clenching his teeth Yugi yelled out in anger, breaking the chains that held him to the cross, not being affected by the spell on the chains "I have had it with mortals always thinking that I am going to leave. I am never going back to that Hell hole, got it. If you think that after seeing my past that I have not gone through enough Hell with losing everything that I loved and cared for in my life, then you are more vicious than that man that killed my child. You have no morals. You have no sense of control. We were human just like you all, yet I was accused of something I never did. My friends were accused of helping me and as a result of that, had their families killed because of it!" Yugi snapped, dark energy surrounding himself.

Atem got loose of the mans hold over him, running over to his son, picking him up and seizing his cries.

Seto and the others got out of their holders grasps, going for their Masters or Mistress.

The head councilman looked to Atem "Atem, don't tell me you believe this demon's past. It could be all a lie."

Growling "Why does everything sound like a lie to you. Can't you see that somethings are real. They were once human. They can have feeling like us. They can love people and have as many kids as they want. You can't control someone's emotions or how they should look at things. You are not God. You are a pawn for his game and you need to stop being someone you are not." Standing up on the stone block "I should have obtained this when I was twenty. I am taking over my father's title. Starting today, I am disbanding this council."

The four remaining members shouted in disbelief "What! You can't do this!"

"Yes I can. There is no Law stating that I need your help. Besides, you all wanted me and the others to die so you could take our places. I am not keeping you around if you all are planning on killing me. When I was four months pregnant, that assassin said that you sent him after me. He was planning on killing me. So yeah, you four will be going through a trial as soon as I get everything under control." Looking to all humans "This crap about demons going back to Hell can stop. I don't want anyone disrespecting them while they are here." Turning to Yugi "As for Demon's, how about we end this slavery demand?" Atem asked.

Crossing his arms, energy subsiding as he rolled his eyes "Whatever" He said walking off, disappearing to some place.

Smiling lightly Atem went back to the humans "See, all they needed was time and they would have changed." Atem said to his friends.

Marik and Bakura went around and collected the rings from the six dead council members as well as the head, making sure that he didn't run off with them when they were not looking.

Seto smacked his face, a hand resting at his stomach. He was glad things calmed down, unlike tonight, everybody wanted both Apophis and Yugi dead, and all demons to return to Hell.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

Please review on anything you like. See you all again in a couple weeks for the next chapter.


	16. Peace

Wow, an early upload this time. I didn't have to work today, so I'm getting this up for you all.

Next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, so enjoy and thank you all for staying with me on this one if I forget to say this on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Peace

A month passed, every human on Earth had been released from slavery and were once again enjoying the sun or night outside, depending on where they were on the planet.

The seven were also released from their cuffs and chains a few weeks backs and were also getting fresh air outside, running around after so long.

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu were in the lounge with Yugi and Apophis.

Apophis sat on Yugi's lap, chewing on a toy book as Yugi held his back for support. Apo was almost seven months old, only just a week left.

Smiling Yugi released a breath "I'm surprised." He mumbled.

"Why are you surprised?" Odion questioned.

"After everything we've gone through, I was not expecting that group of seven to understand us and pick our side out of all the possibilities." Yugi answered.

Ishizu agreed "Yes, as well as Atem agreeing and protecting Apophis like he did. If he hadn't, Apophis would not have been here today."

"At least this is all over now. In another few months the seven of us and the other seven will be sorting out laws that correspond with each spices. The humans will be at ease once that is done, but demons will be angry that they can't do as they please since the past two years." Duke said.

Yugi nodded "They are just going to have to deal with the outcome of what is being done. We will be speaking for all demons when discussing those laws, yet we have to think of what we would not want to happen if it were a bad thing. I can guess that one of them will mention rape of a human and that demon will be sent back to Hell for their crimes." Changing the subject "Joey, how is that one doing?"

Blinking "Okay I guess, still has the sickness throughout the day. Seto hasn't said anything about getting rid of it now that he is free." Joey answered.

"He hasn't come to me asking to get rid of it either." Ishizu said, reassuring Joey that he was safe.

Ryo chuckled "Don't worry Joey. I don't think he wants to die given the fact that you are the Hellhound keeper."

"Yeah, one word from you and he'll change his mind about not getting rid of your child." Malik said.

Shaking his head "And then he'll bring up threats during the lawmaking." Yugi mentioned "Don't fuss about everything he does. Look at what I did. I told him that I was only to watch him and make sure he ate the proper amount of food every day. I didn't fuss over his actions as much as I would have liked, like with Yuka. I gave him space in which you should Joey. Now they are not slaves, they will want to get away from us for a while everyday, so don't stress on it." Yugi said.

Joey understood. He would want to get away if he was under lock down for two years "All right, I'll try not to nit pick about everything he does."

Ishizu smirked "Though save that for the last few months when the child does soon arrive."

* * *

Tristan, Marik and Bakura breathed a ton of air in, releasing it all at the same time.

"Finally, some fresh air!" Tristan exclaimed falling down into the sand, arms outstretched.

"And you are happy about that why? You could have gotten fresh air and sun if you had been on your demons good side a long time ago." Atem pointed out.

Groaning, sitting up "What, so I could have that jerks child. No way. That was not going to happen during any time in those two years." Realization then hit Tristan "No offense Atem, but not all of us has some kind of feelings for our demons. I don't want to have to sleep with him again if I can prevent it from happening." Tristan announced.

Atem sighed, though Mana agreed with Tristan "I'm with Tristan. I don't want to even be in the same room as him. He may seem nice, but anger him and you'll be bleeding for days." She said.

Marik disagreed "You all know my taste in people. Malik is the exact person I have been looking for in someone. He is crazy, yet sane unlike myself."

"Ryo is usually quiet, but when he is around his friends, he comes out of his shell. When I found that out, I knew I had found the person I have been looking for." Bakura said, stretching his limbs.

Seto smirked "Besides all the dogs in the room. I don't have a problem with Joey."

"Sure you don't, you are pregnant with his child. You're two months along. It was surprising the council did not know that information last month or you would have been held hostage just as Apophis was." Mahad remarked sitting down, stretching his legs.

"I know, though I would have made the same order as I did with Atem and Apophis. It would not have mattered if the child was half demon. It is still human to an extent." Seto stated, stretching his arms across his chest.

"Speaking of Apophis, Atem." Tristan said "How is the life of a parent been for you."

Rolling his eyes "Quite well actually. Apophis does cry at least once per night now. He somehow learned to sit up on his own. Human babies can't do that for at least a couple more months. He did it and surprised the both of us a couple weeks ago." Atem replied.

Mana wondered something "Atem, do you still have sex with him. I'm guessing it is the same for Mahad, Marik, Bakura and Seto."

Marik, Bakura and Seto answered "Yes, we still do."

Mahad shrugged "With her husband being her first. I always get stuck in the middle still. The guy is a jealous type when it comes to Ishizu."

Atem shook his head "If you must know, yes, we still have sex. After two years, it is kind of hard not to after a week. It sucked when he knew that I was pregnant for that first month. I thought I had done something to make him not do it with me. Then Apophis was born and then I was once again cut off from doing it with him." Atem said.

"Have you done it since Apophis was born?" Marik asked.

Nodding "A couple times, but that didn't happen till three months. Apo always managed to interrupt us when we even thought about doing anything."

Mahad laughed "That is what babies are best at. They interrupt at the most crucial of times."

Atem sighed "Yeah, he does. Since a month ago during that night, Yugi had not even tried to do anything. I mean it is nice not being chained to the bed all the time and walking around with just the cuffs on." Rubbing his wrists that had medium scars around them where the cuffs were on for two years "But, I'd be nice to try having some kind of relationship with him, even if we can only be friends. I can tell that Yugi wants Apophis to have two parents to raise him and be around him all the time."

The others understood, Mana saying "It is just kind of crazy that everything that lead up to his death, caused him to become like this today. Remember the day they all got out of Hell. Yugi was holding you up against a tree, damn near choking you." She said to Atem.

Atem nodded "I remember that, but now they have calmed down a lot, and I am glad of that. I don't want Apophis or Seto's child to see how Yugi can be towards humans. There is no doubt in my mind that they would have taught them to despise human as well." Atem answered, earning a nod from each one.

* * *

A month more passed before Atem and the other six humans did anything about the remaining four ex-councilmen. Of course they had gone through a trial. They were sentenced to death for attempting to murder and overthrowing the seven descendants.

Before the trial began, Atem, his friends and the seven demons agreed on that the four would be tossed to the hellhounds as their death sentence.

Atem would show the humans what would happen if somebody else tried overthrowing him and the others.

Another month passed and Atem, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, Mana and Mahad began going over the laws between humans and demons with Yugi, Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu.

For these laws to be finished, it took two full months to establish a good running set of laws for both humans and demons to follow.

A few weeks after that, Yugi jumped Atem in the shower, sorting out their differences after a few rounds.

Yugi had told Atem that he had known that Atem cared for Yugi to an extent, yet nothing to the point of love.

It was the same for Yugi's feelings. He had surprised Atem with those words, causing him to move away from Yugi.

Unbelieving "You...have some sort of feelings...for me!" Atem asked, not believing his ears.

Sighing "You saw my memories. I am not an asshole that treats people like shit. I only became that way because of what humans had done to me. Besides," Rubbing his neck in embarrassment "You remind me so much of her, that I can't let you leave. Apo needs someone like you around in his life." Yugi admitted.

Calming down "So that is it. I remind you of Yuka. How can that be, I am not a woman?"

"I don't know. Every time I am around you, just the two of us, you do things that she would do. You remember the next day after Apophis was born and I left him with you. Once I came out into this room. You were running your hand through his hair, just like she did before she knew it was her end."

Atem's eyes widened, not realizing that sooner. Yugi was right. He now realized that his words were damn near similar to Yuka's the first night he and Yugi were out at the bunker, about having Yugi kissing him than having other demons shove their dicks down his throat all the time. Those words were similar to the topic Yugi and Yuka were talking about in Yugi's memories the day Yugi took Yuka away from her home.

"Was that the reason you left him with me for that hour." Atem asked.

"Yes, there was no way that you doing that was fake. You even named him without me, so there was no way you didn't care for him. That and you talked to him even before Apo was born." Yugi commented.

Blushing, scratching his cheek "You knew about that, huh." He asked.

Chuckling "Yeah, though from you, it was kind of cute."

Blushing even more "Well, talking to him seemed to calm Apo down before you could begin to yell at me."

Chuckling once more, Yugi moved closer to Atem "Still, it is kind of interesting to think that you of all people wanted to keep a demon's child, that was forced into you, and loving it just as much. Your ancestor must have really wanted to be a slave of mine or something. Would be the reason why he taught his descendants the way that you think." Yugi said.

Exhaling "I don't know why he taught us this way. He must have seen something in you that could use some work." Atem said.

"What do you mean by that! Are you saying that I have problems." Yugi tackled Atem to the bed.

Paling "Well not technically, though you did have anger issues towards the humans, yet that was understandable. I would turn out just like you did." Atem answered.

Sighing "I hope you don't turn out like me. Demons can't die unless an angel comes to eliminate us or God. We've been out twice now and God has not sent anyone to kill us. In truth, I don't think he ever will. Demons will always wonder the Earth and the planet will die out and explode while we are still on it." Yugi said.

Apophis then woke up, causing Yugi to get up and pull his pants back on, going for the other room where the crib was.

* * *

 **~Three Years Later~**

It was strange to say that the would was at peace.

During the next year after Atem had stopped the council and humans, the humans began to see that not all demons were the same. Most all of them only wanted to stay on Earth because they were forcefully taken from their previous life. They only wanted to live peacefully without any problems for anybody.

The demons learned to share the Earth, knowing that humans will one day be gone. The next handful of generations will not know of what they had done to be able to live with the humans in peace. Everything demons had done, they did not want those generations to know about them.

Since the time that Yugi and Atem talked together in their room about how they felt about each other, they slowly grew to becoming friends. They agreed not to have sex after that day. They wanted to start over, knowing that the laws they created would counter their actions, so starting over was the only thing to do, both keeping in mind what Apophis would want if he understood what was going on.

"How are you doing, Atem. Getting any sleep lately?" Mana asked sitting in the gardens with him. Mahad, Seto, Marik and Bakura were also there with them.

Smirking "Yeah, surprisingly I am getting decent amount of sleep. Apophis is at that age where he doesn't want to sleep at night or take naps during the day. I'm surprised Yugi got him to take a nap before I left the room a few hours ago."

Seto snickered. He knew what that was like. Three years ago, during August, Seto had his child, it being a girl that they named Lily. Joey had mentioned that his last wife, if she had a girl, she would have named her Lily. Seto accepted his wishes, liking the name Lily. She looked a lot like Joey, though with Seto's blue eyes and sharpness. Lily was two, almost three this year.

"I know your pain, though I am not pregnant like you." Seto stated.

The others laughed as Atem rubbed his five month pregnant stomach "Yeah you would have to rub that in. At least this time it was my consent. I wasn't unaware of it for a month this time." Atem said.

Marik chuckled "We all thought you were joking with us when you told us you were pregnant again. But, four to five weeks later you started getting sick like the last time."

Atem nodded "At least you realized after that, that I was, though you still tease me about it." Glaring to both Marik and Bakura.

Mahad rolled his eyes at seeing those to shrugging innocently at Atem's words "Anyways, moving on from that. When do you go see what gender you are having? Ishizu said soon when I last asked her."

Thinking "In two weeks. It would have been four weeks, though Ishizu will be close to having the twins soon by that point. She changed it to two weeks encase she does have them before the check-up." Atem replied.

Nodding "A good idea. It is hard to believe that the twins will be here soon." Mahad said. He had become a nervous wreck for months.

"So have you and the other guy figured out who's children they are yet?" Mana questioned.

Shaking his head "No, but Ishizu can run blood tests on them as soon as they are born. I know she would like to have them with her husband, though she also wants one to be mine."

Bakura chuckled "So, are you still trapped in the middle when you want her to yourself?"

"Bakura!" Mana exclaimed.

"What, you found somebody else and he is a demon. Tristan also found a demon woman of his own, so what if I ask Mahad. We are all adults here." Bakura responded.

Blushing "I know we are, but some people would like to keep that kind of information to themselves, not out in the open for everybody to know it."

Shaking his head, Mahad sighed "Well it is not really a secret since I did stay with them. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire world knew that I was still in between those two, though I know that when I am not in the room, he does have his fun with her."

"Well, you will know whose they are soon." Mana said.

* * *

Apophis woke a half hours later. Blinking tiredly, he rubbed his face into the thing he was laying on.

Yugi smiled, chuckling lightly, alarming Apo.

Glancing up Apo closed his eyes again, still tired.

"Apo, it is time to wake up. You can sleep again tonight."

"I don't want to. I'm tired now, not later." Apo stated, rubbing his face back into Yugi's stomach.

Chuckling, pulling Apo up to his chest "Aren't you hungry? Papa will be back soon. We can eat as soon as he gets back." Yugi asked.

Shaking his head "No. Not hungry. Wanna sweep."

"That is not what you said yesterday. You wanted to be up all night with me and papa, when you should have been sleeping. Now your brain is telling you that you need to sleep to get more energy for the day, but you need to wake up, and saying no to me will not change my mind in letting you sleep longer."

Whining Apo sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The door then opened, Atem entering the room. Seeing that Apophis was up he smiled, closing the door and walked towards the bed "I see you decided to wake up." Atem said.

Still rubbing his eyes, turning to his side he tipped over, landing on the mattress and rolled himself into the blanket.

"He says that he is still tired." Yugi replied sitting up, rolling Apophis out of the blanket.

"Well, you should have went to bed early last night. Otherwise you wouldn't be tired now." Atem said.

Apophis was released from the blanket, causing him to crawl over to Atem and hugged his stomach. He rarely asked about the baby "When will they come, Papa?"

Rubbing circles on Apophis's back, smiling "In another four months, then you'll be about to see them."

Yugi then got up and ordered lunch to be brought to the room, deciding to go out after they were done.

* * *

 **~Four Months Later~**

After four months Atem was finally having the baby.

When Atem went to see Ishizu for his fifth month check-up, he found out that he was having a girl.

When Yugi had seen the smile on Atem's face when he returned from seeing Ishizu, he decided he would try something different. He asked Atem which gender they would be expecting, surprising Atem that he wanted to know this time around. He also surprised his friends later on when he told them he knew what it would be.

It had been a good four hours since Atem had gone into labor.

Yugi was standing outside the healing room with Apophis and his friends, besides Ishizu as she was again helping Atem deliver her friends child, making sure nothing happened.

Apo was playing with Lily on the floor, trying to entertain themselves until the new baby was here.

Three months ago Ishizu had her babies. She had a daughter and a son. A day later she ran a blood test on the two with her two lovers. As it turned out the boy was Mahad's, who he and Ishizu had named Colt, while the girl was her husband's that he and Ishizu had named Clover.

Clover was a full demon while Colt was only half and would grow old as he got up there in age. These two were only three months old.

Mana and Tristan did not have children as of yet, but they still had their new demon lovers waiting for when they talked about children.

Odion and Duke also had new human lovers from two years ago. They had no children yet either.

Bakura, after Ryo had asked multiple times till he agreed on it, was two months pregnant.

Marik, after Malik had pestered him for months, was one month pregnant.

After a little bit longer, Ishizu had walked out from the room, sighing in relief after a long time being inside that room.

Yugi was instantly off the wall, walking passed Ishizu and into the room, door shutting behind him.

"How are they?" They all asked.

"Atem is alright, and so is she. She's beautiful by the way. Let's give them some space." Ishizu said.

They all understood, knowing that they would see Atem and his daughter another day when he felt better.

Apo frowned, sad that Lily went away. Ishizu smiled "Apophis, don't you want to see your little sister. I'll take you inside if you want?"

"Yes please!"

"Come with me." Ishizu said and Apophis followed her into the room.

 **~Moments before in the room~**

Yugi entered the room, finding Atem sitting up in bed, pillows propped against his back for support and holding a small pink bundle in his arms.

"How are you?" Yugi asked walking over to the bed, pulling a chair close to the bed and sat down.

Turning his head to Yugi "In pain. I asked not to have the numbing shot this time." Atem answered looking back down to his daughter "She's beautiful."

Scooting closer "She is beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Yugi asked.

Smirking "Actually, I thought you might want to name her since I named Apophis last time." Atem said.

Eyes widening in surprise "Are you sure? I haven't thought about any sort of names since you found out." Yugi admitted stretching the back of his neck.

Nodding "I'm sure." Atem said, seeing that the girl had opened her eyes, revealing small Crimson orbs.

Dropping his arms "I only know two girl names that have meaning behind them. Viva helped me and took care of me for four years, possibly more since I was her assistant. Then Yuka, she always wanted children yet she died before she could experience being a mother."

Giving a small smile "Those two would be happy to be named after your children."

Shaking his head Yugi looked away "No, they wouldn't. I know that when you die, you will meet Viva and Yuka. You'll be trapped between two women before you know it. If we name this one after one of them and have another daughter after this one and name that one after the other one." Sighing "What I am trying to say is that, our children will die one day. This one and our possible future daughter, will die and met them where you will go. Having two Viva's and two Yuka's will get confusing in the beginning." Yugi explained.

Understanding "Alright, then what other girl names do you know?"

Thinking a moment more, hearing the door creak open before saying "Angel, that was my step mothers name, a shorter version of her actual name."

"Papa, you okay?" Apophis wondered, standing near Ishizu.

Smiling over at Apophis, waving him over "I'm alright. Come meet your little sister." Atem said as Apophis ran over to the bed, Yugi helping him up to get a better view.

Ishizu had left the room, giving them some space.

Atem hugged and kissed Apophis on the head as he climbed up on the bed.

"She's tiny. What's her name, Papa?" Apophis asked looking to Atem, looking for the answer.

Hesitating, Atem couldn't answer.

"Her name will be Angel, Apophis." Yugi answered, deciding on what he had said just as Ishizu had brought Apophis into the room.

Blinking "Oh, that's a pretty name." Turning from Yugi, Apo went back to Angel "You have a pretty name, Angel." Smiling "When you get bigger, we are going to play tons of games, just you wait." Apo declared, playing with her hand.

Angel squeezed his finger as if they had made a promise, cooing in response.

* * *

Again, hope you all enjoyed!

If anyone is wondering, Angel looks like Yugi with straight hair, Atem's eye shape and color.


	17. Epilogue

So sorry about the wait. My family is finally finished with trying to sell my grandma's stuff from last year. This week we will be taking the reminder of the stuff to be donated and sold to people who want them. We spent a good few hours sorting and boxing everything up to be taken to those places so that is why it took so long.

Please enjoy, and here is the final chapter.

* * *

 **~Yugi's POV~**

Two thousand years passed after that day.

When Apophis was eight, and Angel was four. Atem and I had another child, that one being another son who we named Yosuke.

Apophis and Angel had told Yosuke that they would also play with him when he got older.

When Apophis was twelve, Angel was eight and Yosuke was four, Atem and I had another child, again it being another son. We named him Rian. Angel and Yosuke promised they would play with him when he got a little older.

Apophis was the oldest and became the protective older brother to the three of them.

Atem and I never had anymore children after that. We never married either. We both knew there was no point in getting married since Atem would not survive as long as I could. Atem did not want me being heartbroken as much I was that day. He never knew how much I loved him. I never thought that after Yuka had died, that I would find and love someone as much as I did with her.

Forty years after the day Angel was born, months after Atem's sixty-fifth birthday, he died in his sleep, in my arms and a peaceful smile spread across his lips.

The entire Palace heard my shouts for him to wake up that morning.

Apophis, Angel, Yosuke and Rian were instantly in the room once I had started shouting. They cried, grieving for Atem, not believing that their Papa had passed during the night without them being there by his side.

Apophis was forty-four, Angel was forty, Yosuke as thirty-six, and Rian was thirty-two.

The four wished that they could have spent more time with their Papa if they knew that his time was almost up.

Joey, Ryo, Malik, Duke, Odion and Ishizu were also soon in the room as well. After spending time with Atem, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, Mana and Mahad for many years, the seven demons had become attached to them. Before Atem passed the other six humans had passed a few years in advance.

Days later the people of Egypt caught wind that the last descendent had passed, grieving for Atem as if he was the only person keeping me, the Demon Overlord in check.

Weeks passed.

Months passed.

Years passed.

I kept my promise to Atem that I would stop my anger if he had passed on, I would never take my anger out on humans as long as I lived on. I knew that Atem would be kept company with my past step parent, Viva and Yuka, as well as Atem's parents and ancestors. He was probably asking that one who locked demons away to why he did it in the first place.

Forty years after Atem's passing, Rian, being seventy-two, passed away. He suffered from heart failure, died while being at home with his family and grandchildren.

Eight years later, Angel, being eighty, passed during her sleep.

Four years later, Apophis, being eighty-four, passed. He was stuck in the healing room for two weeks before he could tell that his time was almost up.

My last child to pass on was Yosuke, he was ninety years old. Six years after his eldest brother had passed he came to my room one day, telling me all the things that his siblings could not get to say to me before their time had come. Yosuke told me the things that he would never have said to me even if he betted on his life. He left my room without another word. Yosuke died a week later, leaving his adult children and grandchildren grieving and mourning for his passing, just as I was.

I would never forget the years that I spent with those kids. My grandchildren after the years passed, also passed on. Leaving their children and grandchildren behind.

This hurts worse than the past. I can't die and everybody around me is dying off.

Today marks the two thousandth year since Atem and the others were standing outside the gate to Hell, trying to seal them once again.

The ground shook, causing the humans to panic. They all thought that demons were beginning to get angry with them once again. I got out of bed, jumping out of the window and walked to the main entrance of the building.

In moments a figure emerged, one that I had recognized as God.

Demons all around circled around God as he spoke "This message is for full demons only. If you are tired of living and wish to see your loved ones again, please step through this portal. The thing that makes you demon will be removed. You will be able to pass on and be reincarnated on a much later date in the future."

Nobody moved, not even my friends.

The only person who did move towards that portal...was me.

My mind knew exactly want to do without thinking on the subject or outcome. I was tired of seeing my family pass away as I could not.

I could hear the demons gasps and whispers of my decision of leaving. My friends knew of why I was going. They knew that I was sick and tired of seeing my family die off. They knew that I had a huge weight on my shoulders, knowing that weight would never be able to go away even if I did die.

Not saying a word, I stepped through that portal. Once I was gone from Earth, I knew that others would follow. I was their Overlord. Everything that I did, they would follow right behind me.

The moment I stepped through it, I fell into a deep sleep. I don't know exactly how long I was out for, but I could guess that it was a long time.

I was woken by what sounded like three male voices and one female voice.

My eyes were heavy. I had to force my eyes open, only to shut them up tight once again. I groaned lowly, feeling my body being helped up off the ground.

Trying once again, I opened my eyes, blinking as the light blinded me of my sight.

Minutes passed before I could fully see, lifting my head up to see who had woken me from my peaceful sleep.

My eyes widened at the first person I saw, Apophis, and then Angel. Looking behind me were two more boys, my boys, Yosuke and Rian.

I was shocked. I never imagined that I would be seeing my children again.

 **~Normal POV~**

"Hey dad. How have you been." Yosuke said.

Apophis and Angel helped Yugi stand. From how shocked he was, they were pretty sure that they would have to drag him to where a few others were waiting for him.

Once up, Rian hugged his father since he was the first to go after Atem. Angel also hugged him after so long.

When the two were done hugging Yugi, Yosuke and Apophis pulled Yugi towards another location "Come on dad. At least act like you missed us. Some people are wanting to meet you." Apophis teased.

Clearing his throat "I a-am happy to see you all. I'm just shocked that you are all so young. What age are you all?" Yugi asked.

"We are all twenty. Mom explained to us when we showed up here a long time ago." Rian said pushing Yugi's back.

Confused "Mom?" Yugi rehearsed.

The area was a mix of medieval times and modern day Egypt with technology.

"You'll see soon." Yosuke said, tailing behind.

Minutes passed before the five reached the area where the others had been waiting. A few were not standing with the others.

There was only a man and a woman who looked as if they were married. They wore medieval cloth that were in better shape than back then. Then there was one woman with long red hair standing a little ways away.

Looking over Yugi nearly died. His chest clenched tightly.

The four kids giggled, letting their father go as they ran off to look for the other people that should have been there with the three already standing there.

Gulping Yugi slowly walked over to the three, rubbing his neck as he walked closer.

The man turned his head towards Yugi, smirking "You've become a fine young man, Yugi." The man, Dirk, called.

Sighing "After everything that I've done. I wouldn't say that."

Angela disagreed "No, you have done nothing wrong Yugi. You were accused of something you did not do. You are innocent." She said turning Yugi's head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Angela is right. You only did those things because you were accused in the first place." Dirk said walking to Yugi's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Placing his hands on his mother's hands, pulling them down "Still, I don't feel as if I am innocent. I mean look at all the things that I have done. I talked as if I hated everything that humans did to me in the past. Everything that happened to Yuka with her parents. I turned a one eighty and started doing all of those things to people that I felt the need to feel my pain. How am I supposed to forgive myself after all that."

The red haired woman chuckled "You just do, Yugi. I taught you to always look past the shitty things and move forwards. It does not matter what people say about you. Ignore them and move on." Viva stated.

Yugi sighed "Viva, you do realize that I am not even suppose to be here at all. I am suppose to be locked up in Hell for all eternity."

"Yes, I know. You have two people to thank for that. God accepted what they were trying to say to him, finally getting off his ass to go do it." Viva said.

Still confused, yet snapped in frustration "Who are you talking about. First the kids say mom, and now you three! What is going on here!"

"Yugi! Is that anyway to speak to your parents after seeing them after so long." A female yelled from over by a building nearby.

Yugi stopped, shivering at the voice that yelled at him. He would never forget that voice from his past. Looking down Yugi turned to his side, slowly lifting his head up towards the person the voice had come from.

Mouth dropping "Y-Yu-ka" was the only thing that came out.

From behind Yuka, the four kids walked out, followed by Atem. Yuka and Atem were also in their twenties.

"A-Atem" Yugi mumbled, dropping his head. Clenching his fists at his sides, tears clouded his vision. His chest throbbed, his throat hurt. Everything hurt.

Dirk, Angela and Viva walked away. They knew they would see him again later. They now lived together in the same heaven.

Yuka walked over to where Yugi stand, unmoving from his spot "I know you have gone through a lot, Yugi." Placing a hand over his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb "That is why Atem and I went to go talk to God. We both know that you are innocent. You only did those things because your chest hurt. You were sad. You were hurting."

The tears flowed even more. Raising his hands Yugi grabbed Yuka's hand. He wanted to believe that this was not a dream. That he wasn't back in Egypt sleeping in his bed. He wanted to believe that, yet it was to true. ' _This is all a dream. It has to be.'_ Yugi thought, squeezing her hand between his own.

"I'm sorry, Yuka. I couldn't keep your wish. The house was burned down soon after I was dragged out of it. Our son was killed while still inside." Yugi cried. His body trembled.

Softly sighing "I know, I saw it happen. I saw you pleading with the village. Nobody did anything." Yuka said, pulling her hand out of Yugi's grasp, pulling him into a tight hug, letting Yugi cry over her shoulder "The good news is, the triplets are safe, and your other son from that other man is too." Yuka said.

The four kids giggled, going over to Atem. Angel hugged Atem around his waist. Apophis and Yosuke were at his arms and Rian was jumping around in front of Atem, jumping backwards as Atem walked forwards.

"What?" Yugi questioned still having some tears fall, lifting his head up.

Once close Atem stopped near the two, smiling to Yugi as did the four kids.

Confused even more "What is going on? What do you mean, Yuka?" Yugi questioned.

Smiling "You remember the boy who was alive when he was born." Yuka asked.

Pulling away Yugi nodded "Yes, the one I could not protect."

Yuka pointed to Apophis "Apophis is that boy. He may look different, but his soul is the same one as back then."

"Huh?"

"God told me back then that our babies were too young to be here. He took them and kept them safe until you had more than one child. Our daughter that did not survive is Angel, and the first born boy is Yosuke. The child you had with that other man attracted another soul. That baby is Rian. Again they do look different than what they did back then." Yuka explained.

Backing away, placing a hand to his head "So, those four back then are...right here." Yugi said.

Apophis smirked "You kept your promise dad. You raised me well. I can say the same for Angel, Yosuke and Rian. We did not turn out like Papa was worried about all those years."

"Oh, be quiet you. I can vogue for my friends as well. They did not want you turning out like Yugi at all in his condition at the time. Yugi would have turned you against humans in a heartbeat." Atem snapped, ruffling Apophis's hair roughly.

Chuckling "I would have." Walking over to Atem, hugging him.

Atem snickered, hugging Yugi back. Atem could feel that Yugi would not want to leave Yuka or his side for the longest of times.

Pulling away Yugi turned to the kids "So, you three knew that you were from the past."

The three shook their heads "No, not until mom showed us what happened back then. The same for Rian. She showed him what happened to his old body and he didn't want to believe it at first, but once you entered the room and saw what the man had done, Rian instantly admitted having dreams of that day when he was a teenager. He couldn't tell you though." Yosuke answered.

Shocked "You had dreams of that day. Why didn't you tell me, or Atem."

Shrugging "I thought that it was just a nightmare, that is why I never said anything. I have had crazy dreams before. I just thought it was another one hunting me." Rian said.

Sighing tiredly "Okay, I understand. I probably wouldn't have believed you anyways."

Yuka noticed that sigh "Are you tired, Yugi. I know you just woke up, but pushing yourself will cause you problems later."

Atem agreed "I should know. I collapsed after a couple days when I got here. I didn't expect that I needed to sleep here as well."

Sighing once more "I am fine. Don't worry about me." Yugi said walking away.

"Yugi!" Atem warned, which caused him to stop and turn towards Atem "You are not a demon anymore. You need sleep, like all human need to."

Yugi paled, sweatdropping "Fine, where do I sleep. I am not choosing between you two, so you can forget it."

Yuka and Atem gave each other an eye and a nod "With the both of us." They both said.

Raising a brow, Yuka explained "The two of us worked out the problems two thousand years ago. We'll be sharing you as long as you are here." She said, Atem nodding in agreement.

The kids released Atem "See you in the morning dad. Make sure you get a lot of sleep." Angel said walking off with her three brothers.

Yuka grabbed one of Yugi's arms while Atem grabbed his other arm, leading him back to the room they shared.

* * *

 **~Gods POV~**

I watched each demon who went through the portal I had opened, meet back up with their families and loved ones.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Yugi groaned awake, pushing himself off the ground. Looking around all Yugi saw was lava and rock. A pathway lead up to double doors, most likely the exit._

 _Light emerged from behind Yugi, turning around towards the light when it subsided._

" _Who are you?" Yugi questioned, wondering who the man was who stand before him. Yugi's clothes still sustained with the blood from his wounds and Yuka's blood on his hands._

" _I am God. You, on the other hand are the Overlord. The Demon Overlord. You will be living in this underworld for the rest of eternity."_

" _Demons! No, I can't be here. I'm innocent. I did nothing wrong! I know that I said I would sign a deal with the devil and return one day, but I can't be the King of Demons. I helped people, I was never a leader. I can't lead people that I know nothing about." Yugi exclaimed._

 _Nodding "I know you are no leader, and one day you will return. I revived you when you were a kid because this is your destiny. Your destiny is to rule over demons, teach them that humans are the reason you all were brought to Hell. The reason why you lost your families and everything that you loved. This is your destiny, take it in and accept it. Understand that you will always be alive no matter what you do. You can not die as easily as humans do." Turning around "That building has information on everything you should know. Read everything that you see in the library. You will understand once you have." Turning back to Yugi "Your friends will be here shortly. Tell them everything that I have told you just now. Also," Materializing a spell book into his hands "This book holds spells you may teach your people. In the back of the book are spells of things that you may want to look into, or may not look into at all. It is up to you." God said, vanishing away, leaving Yugi in Hell till his friends, as well as new demons years later, to join them._

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

My intention was to leave Yugi and all the other demons in Hell till Earth exploded. I knew that the demons would one day escape from Hell, ruling over the humans for a second time. I knew that the seven descendants of those seven ancestors would understand the demon's pain, understand that they had suffered enough from their deaths in the past.

I knew that Yuka and Atem would call for me to accept that Yugi was innocent, wanting him and all demons to be released from their suffering and sorrow of their past selves. They knew that all demons were suffering, seeing their children and descendants of their own dying off as the years passed.

I have seen...said...and accepted the fact that this dimension of mine, will always end the same way. Yugi living in the medieval ages, fighting, stealing and running away just to survive. Die at a young age, me bringing him back and living till he is twenty-three. Watching his wife die and three kids be born. One surviving and being killed by the house his second mother had lived in. Yugi being accused of being a witch and being burned at the cross, his friends following soon after, after watching their husband, wives and children be murdered right in front of them. Yugi and his friends being the first demons to live in Hell, living there for many years before the doors to Hell randomly open one day were they all then got their first breath of air in years. Ten years pass, Yugi had walked into his room where his first slave had murdered his forth child, torturing that slave brutally before killing him as wall. Months later the demons were sealed away back in Hell, waiting thousands of years till they once again got free.

This world will always have the same beginning, middle and end to it.

It will always have the same Overlord.

* * *

 **Angel:** (Looks like Yugi yet with Atem's head shape and eye color. No tan, Yugi's skin tone.)

 **Yosuke: (Meaning: Helping Hand.)** (Looks like Yugi with Atem's eye color and bang shape, no lightning bolt though. Has Atem's skin tone, tan.)

 **Rian: (Meaning: Little Ruler.)** (Looks like Atem with no tan, Yugi's skin tone.)

Thank you all so, so much once again for sticking with me on this story.

The ending tells me to go read from the first chapter again. Does it for anybody else?

Anyways, I will be working on The Immortal King and trying to finish that up, as I have already started the begining of chapter 13, as well as editing PEANA before starting the next chapter.

Again, thank you so much and see you for the next upload, though for a different story. Bye! 8D


End file.
